House Of Hell
by Gabby92
Summary: Book One Of "Who Would You Choose?" Series.! AU. Peter Hale has returned and has plans for Stiles & Lydia. Setting Season 2-ish. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas, hybrids, Alpha Pack, & M-Preg. Multiple pairings. Suck at summeries. More inside. SQUEAL UP.! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**House Of Hell.**_

Hello Readers.! Gabby92 here.! I thought that I'd write another Teen Wolf story.! I've decided that I'm guna keep my other story as just a one-shot. I am still working on my Hunger Games story, and you guys better go read that one.! I worked (am working) very hard on that.! So...go read it.! Please.!

Anyways, this story is about Stiles, Lydia, and the one and only, Peter Hale.! This is an AU. Takes place at the last episode of season one and the beginning of the second season (which by the way is kicking ass.!)

**WARNING;**

This is yaoi.! BoyxBoy.! Don't like don't read.! Can not stress that enough.!

Plus there is slight StilesxLydia...if you like...squint and stuff...

This is definately one of the darkest fictions I've ever written so...you've been warned...

**SUMMARY:**

Stiles can't forget what Peter did to him in the parking garage. Nightmares of the old alpha haunt Stiles. But he's not alone. Lydia is also seeing the crazed dead man in here dreams. Peter returns...and he wants his prizes...

Basically;

Peter tries to rape Stiles in the parking garage, Stiles and Lydia keep having nightmares of Peter returning, he comes back, captures them, and takes them to his place...so yeeah...

RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.!

FINALLY!

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Teen Wolf.! If I did Peter would be back and being badass as always sooo lets begin.!

* * *

_Prologue._

_"So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asks, trembling. Peter turns towards him and smiles. "Shit.." Stiles breaths. __"No Stiles. I'm not going to kill you." Stiles blinked, dumbfounded. "W-what...?" Peter slowly walked over to Stiles, smirking. "I like you Stiles. Killing you would be a waste." Peter grabbed Stiles wrist and put it to his mouth. _

_ S__tiles gulped as he saw Peter's fangs. "Instead of killing you...I have something else in mind..." He pulled Stiles towards him. Peter slammed Stiles into the side of the car, leaving Stiles breathless. "W-what are you doing!" Stiles stammered as Peter leaned in. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Peter moved his attention to Stiles neck. He pulled on Stiles's tie, loosening it. He pressed his nose against one of Stiles veins, inhaling his scent. Stiles whimpered and squirm. "Stop moving or I'll rip your throat out." Peter growled. Stiles could feel Peter's fangs graze his skin softly. "P-please stop..." Stiles begged. Peter chuckled, moving his attention back to Stiles face. "You see Stiles, I have time to waste and I have no intentions on stopping." Peter leaned in closer, their lips inches apart. _

_ "Why me?" Stiles whispered. Peter chuckled again, "You're smart, loyal, funny, and above all,-" Peter moved his hand down and groped Stiles ass, "Sexy as hell." Stiles gasped and began to struggle again. The alpha chuckled, "You're so cute when you struggle." Stiles blushed heavily and grabbed Peter's shoulders, attempting to push him away. Peter moved back to Stiles neck; he inhaled one more time before dragging his tongue across Stiles skin. Stiles gasped and gripped Peter's jacket. "Stop." Peter growled and pushed Stiles even harder against the car. "Make me." "M-my dad is a cop! You can get arrested for this!" Peter threw his head back and laughed. "Who is going to arrest the big, bad, wolf?" Stiles opened his mouth but soon closed it again. "Exactly." Peter hissed, becoming every serious. _

_"We're wasting time. Stop fighting." Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles stomach, lifted him up, and slammed him down on top of the car's trunk. He spread Stile's legs and crawled in between them. "Please..." Stiles whispered cowering. Peter gripped Stiles wrists hard and pinned them above his head, "Struggle and I kill the girl." Stiles eyes widened. Lydia. Stiles became very still. Peter grinned. "Good boy." He said, stroking Stiles head. Peter returned to licking Stiles neck. Stiles bite his bottom lip, stared up at the ceiling, and tried not to get turned on. _

_ Peter removed Stiles tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Peter's tongue was suddenly everywhere; Stiles's neck, collarbone, chest, stomach. Stiles gasped and sifted uncomfortably. "Fuck..." Stiles cursed as his pants grew tighter. Peter looked into Stiles eyes and smiled. "You like that?" He asked, as he began rubbing Stiles trough his slacks. Stiles let a moan escape his lips and squirm again. Peter laughed before cupping Stiles neck and smashing their lips together. Stiles screamed into the kiss. Peter forced his tongue into Stile's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. Finally, Peter stopped kissing Stiles, "Unbutton your pants Stiles." He whispered into Stiles ear. "W-WHAT!" The werewolf laughed. "You heard me. Unbutton them before I do." _

_ Stiles closed his eyes and wished a painful death onto the man above him. Slowly, he moved his hands down to his slacks. He gripped the button with his trembling fingers. "Please.." Stiles whispered. "NOW!" Peter yelled, using his alpha voice. Stiles screamed, using one hand to cover his mouth, the other to unbutton his pants and unzip the zipper. Peter growled hungrily and licked his lips. He leaned forward, pushed Stiles pants and boxers down, and began licking Stiles hips. Stiles moaned and bit his lip. Peter gripped his member through his boxer, "Hard already? This is nothing like what I have in mind." Stiles moaned even louder as Peter began rubbing again._

_"Hello? Is someone down here?" Peters head shot up and looked behind him. Stiles followed his gaze and saw a man standing next to his car. Stiles heart skipped a beat, "Help me! Please!" Stiles screamed. Peter turned around and slapped Stiles, "Shut up!" He hissed. "Hey! What are you doing to that boy!" The man yelled, running towards Peter and Stiles. Peter sighed and jumped off of Stiles. "Disgusting old man! Molesting teenage boys! What's wrong with yo-!" As soon as the man was close enough to Peter, he lashed out! In one swipe, Peter had ripped the man's throat out! Stiles screamed and jumped off the car. Peter bent down to the man, who was gagging on his own blood. "I wasn't going to molest him," Peter smiled. "I was going to rape him." The man's eyes widened and he spit up blood. Peter stood and slammed his foot onto the remains of the man's throat, killing him._

_ Peter popped his neck and turned, seeing Stiles run. He rolled his eyes. In an instant Peter already had Stiles in his arms. "Stupid of you to think you could out run me." Peter whispered into a struggling Stiles ear. Peter snarled, baring his fangs, causing Stiles to scream. Peter threw Stiles to the ground, straddling his waist. Stiles screamed over and over again and Peter began to rip his clothes to shreds. Peter ripped the front of Stiles boxers clean off and stared down at his prize. Stiles whimpered and tried to cover himself._

_ Suddenly, a car came speeding towards the two! Peter saw; he stood, grabbed Stiles, and jumped out of the way! T__he car, black SUV, skidded to a stop. Chris Argent and his followers climbed out of the SUV, "Get the fuck away from Stiles!" Chris yelled, pointing his gun at Peter's back. Peter's grip on Stiles hardened. He growled in defeat, "I'll be back for my prize Stiles. You won't ever escape me." Peter whispered into the trembling teens ear. Peter released Stiles, changed into his wolf form, and jumped from car to car. Chris and his followers shot aimless shots, all missing the alpha. Stiles curled into a ball on the ground and began to cry. His shirt was in tatters, his slacks and boxer had no front. Chris ran over to the teens side, helping Stiles up, and wrapping his jacket around him. "Shhh...it's ok Stiles. He won't ever hurt you again." "H-how d-did you f-find me?" Stiles stammered. "One of my men saw Peter take you to his car. We tried to follow but lost the car after a few red lights." Chris gripped Stiles shoulders. "I am so sorry Stiles..." "P-please don't tell my dad!" Chris sighed and hung his head. "We already called him. He's on his way." Stiles could feel a panic attack coming on. "WHAT! No! Please!" Stiles began to cry. Chris hugged the teen tightly, "Shhhh...its ok...everything is ok..."_

* * *

_Heey everyone.! I warned you this would be a darker fic than normal and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.! I am a teen and its summer so cut me some slack.! :P_

_And people were saying that it was difficult to read and im sorry.! I tried to do a paragraph kinda thing but it didnt turn out the way I wanted :\ so I apologize.! Chapters 3-5 should be up soon.! Promise.!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.!

I think I'm guna type like 4 or 5 chapters then wait for reviews before continuing.! ;D

Haha :3

Ok onto story;

* * *

_Chapter Two._

_Stiles POV;_

"Stiles!" Stiles sat straight up and screamed. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out his surroundings. He was in school, home room, with everyone looking at him. "This is the third time this week that you've fallen asleep in my class Stiles." Mr. Harris scolded. "S-sorry Mr. Harris." Mr. Harris rolled his eyes and turned back to the board, "You can sleep tonight in detention." Stiles mouth dropped. "What!" "Don't protest Mr. Stilinski. You brought this onto yourself! Now may I continue my lesson?" Stiles slammed his head onto the lab table. Scott McCall, Stiles best friend, sat next to him staring.

"Dude. Not cool. You should have woken me up." Scott shrugged. "Sorry. Your dad told me about your sleeping issues and I didn't wanna wake you up." Stiles sighed. "Its ok bro." Stiles heard snickering behind him. He turned and saw Jackson and Danny chuckling. "Damn dude, you scream like a girl." Jackson whispered. Stiles groaned and slammed his head down again. Scott patted his back and sighed. Finally, class ended. Stiles gathered his things and bolted through the door, ignoring Mr. Harris as he called after him.

Stiles reached his locker and slumped against it, breathing hard. Stiles closed his eyes, his body demanded sleep. His nightmare was still fresh in his mind; Him alone in a dark room with Peter. Peter raping him and saying over and over "Mine..mine..._mine!_" Stiles gasped, eyes flying open. Stiles tried to calm his heart beats as he turned to his locker and put the combo in. "Stiles man, are you sure you're ok?" Scott asked, standing behind Stiles locker door. Stiles eye twitched and he slammed his locker shut, causing Scott to jump. "I'm perfect. Just peachy." "You're lying. Your heart skipped. In fact its been doing that a lot?" "I forgot my Adderall ok! Plus I haven't been sleeping so I'm a little edgy! Happy!" Scott's eye squinted. "You just lied again. You took your Adderall this morning. I was with you." _Fuck..._ Stiles mentally cursed himself.

Scott put a hand on Stiles shoulder and squeezed softly, "Come on Stiles. We're bros. What's wrong? You've been differently lately. Since...since.." He trailed off. "Since what Scott! If you're gonna bring it up then say it!" Scott's hand fell. "Stiles I'm so sorry. If I had been there that night you _know _I would have been more than happy to rip Peter's throat out." Stiles wanted to be angry but was to exhausted. Instead he nodded and smiled weakly at his best friend. That was a problem for them though; no secrets were ever hidden for long. It only took three days for Scott to find out about what Peter had done. "In class, were you having a nightmare?" Scott asked, as they began walking towards the lunchroom. Stiles cringed remembering his dream, "Y-yeeah..." Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulder. "I swear I will never let Peter anywhere near you ever again. Plus we have extra support! The Argents, me, Allison, your dad, even Derek." Stiles nodded. A plan formed in Stiles head. They sat down at their favorite table and waited for Allison and Lydia. "Hey Scott...?" Stiles asked innocently. Scott frowned. "I know that face. That's your 'I need a favor' face. Your eyes get all big and you smirk all creepy." Scott took a drink of his water bottle and raised one brow. "Am I right?" Stiles nodded. "Can you come to detention with me? Pretty, pretty, please?" Scott frowned. "I'm sorry Sty but me and Allison have a date tonight." Stiles slumped down into his chair. "Oh...ok then." "But I promise we can hang this weekend. Ok?" Stiles looked up at Scott with his puppy dog eyes. He put his hand out and raised his pinky. Scott laughed. "Aren't we to old for this?" But one look in Stiles eyes and Scott knew he was serious. Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed Stiles pinky with his own. A goofy smirk formed on Stiles lips and Scott laughed.

Soon the girls joined them and Stiles smiled brightly. Seeing Lydia always made him feel better. "Hello ladies. How's everyone's day going?" Stiles asked, immediately cheering up. Alison sat next to Scott and kissed his cheek, "Pretty good." She answered, before being over run with Scott's lips. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to Lydia, who sat next to him. "How has your day been Ms. Martin?" Lydia was applying makeup under her eyes, "Terrible. I haven't been sleeping and I keep sleeping in all my classes." Stiles blinked. "That's weird I have too." "I noticed. You have major bags under you eyes." Lydia said, taking a bite out of her apple.

Stiles rubbed his eyes. Lydia smiled, "Let me help you." She grabbed her makeup bag and unzipped it. Stiles threw it hands up and frowned, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Makeup is for girls!" He yelled. Lydia pulled out a brush and some base, "Do you want to look normal or like you're on drugs?" Scott and Allison snickered in between kisses. Stiles sighed. "Normal..." Lydia smiled. "Lean in." Stiles leaned in and stared deeply into Lydia's eyes. She began to brush the foundation under Stiles eyes. He cleared his throat, "You know Lydia, you have every beautiful eyes." Lydia stopped blending the makeup and stared back at Stiles. "Thank you Stiles. Not everyone can be blessed with my eye color." Stiles laughed a forced laugh. Her concidedness killed her beauty. They both broke eye contact and Lydia began applying lip gloss while Stiles shoved three sticks of gum into his mouth. Stiles leaned in close to her and smiled. Lydia ignored his gesture and kissed her mirror. Suddenly her eyes flickered to something over Stiles shoulder and she gasped. "What the holy hell, is that?"

Stiles, Allison, and Scott followed her gaze and saw, Erica, Issac, and Boyd walking towards them. Erica leaned over the table, revealing cleavage, "Hey there Stiles." She said in a flirty manner. She snapped her head towards Scott, "Derek's outside and he wants to see you two." "Now?" Scott groaned. "Yes now. Now come on!" Isaac growled. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to Lydia, "I'll be back later." He smiled at her but she was already chatting to Alison about nail polish colors. Stiles and Scott followed the three out onto the empty lacrosse field where Derek stood. "You three," He growled. "Go. It's not your business to hear." Boyd and Isaac nodded but Erica pouted. Soon they all walked away, returning to the building.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked. Derek was unusually tense. He cleared his throat and sifted from foot to foot. "He's coming." "Who?" Stiles asked. A feeling of dread started to blossom inside his stomach. Derek didn't need to answer. His glare said it all. Stiles could feel the blood drain from his face. He stumbled backwards but Scott caught him. "Derek! Stop scaring Stiles!" Stiles sat on the ground and whizzed as a panic attack began. "Shh...its ok Sty." Scott soothed. Stiles slowly looked up at Derek, who looked pained. "H-how is that possible?" Derek shrugged and looked away. "He changed shape. He's not a werewolf anymore. He's something else." "Is he the one doing all the killings?" Scott asked weakly. Derek shrugged again. "How d-do you know?" Stiles asked, his panic attack ending. Derek reached into his jacket and pulled out a book. He threw it at Stiles feet. Scott grabbed it. "This is the yearbook from last year?" Scott said confused. "Look inside." Derek said, his voice dark. Scott and Stiles exchanged a glance before opening it. Confusion took over Scott's features. "There's only two pages?" "The rest were ripped out. But look at who is on those pages." Derek said. Scott examined the pages. He turned pale. "W-what?" Stiles whispered. Scott held up the first page. Lydia's picture was circled. Fear pulsed through Stiles. He ripped the book out of Scott's hands. Stiles turned the page and gasped. His picture was circled. "Read the back." Scott said. Stile turned the page to the back. He dropped the book, stood, and ran to find Lydia. "Stiles!" Scott called after him, running. Derek picked the book up and ran a hand through his hair.

_ You can't hide them from me! They are **MINE!**_

_ I'll be coming for my prizes! Try to stop me and you'll **DIE!**_

_ -P.H._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 is here.! :D

Yaay.! And thank you to everyone who has been reviewing.! :D

ANYWAYS;

In this chapter there is STEREK. shit happens real quick so keep up.!(;

YAAY.!XD

I love Sterek.!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf...);

* * *

_Chapter Two._

_Stiles POV._

Stiles ran back into the school. A million questions were racing through his head;_ How? Is Peter the one killing everyone? Was Peter the thing in that killed the guy fixing my truck? And was he the one that attacked Derek and I in the school? _Lunch was over and Stiles was looking for Lydia. "Stiles!" someone called after him. Stiles rounded a corned and smashed into something hard. Stiles looked up and saw Jackson smoothing his shirt out, "Watch where you're going Stilinski!" Jackson growled. "Fuck off Jackson. Where's Lydia?" Stiles said, standing. Jackson scoffed. "How should I know? The freak isn't my problem anymore."

Anger boiled inside Stiles. "You call her a freak when you were the one oozing black slim?" Jackson's eyes widened. He grabbed by the arm and slammed him into the nearest locker, "Repeat that to anyone and I'll make your life hell! Got it you little shit!" Kids were stopping and staring. Stiles let his pride get the best of him and he spit in Jackson's eye. The students gasped. Jackson's fist came flying towards Stiles and he winced. When the pain never came Stiles opened his eyes. To his shock, Derek was holding Jackson arm. "Touch him and I'll make _your _life hell!" Derek's eyes flashed red and Jackson gulped, letting go of Stiles. "Move it!" Jackson shoved through the crowd and disappeared. The bell rang and the crowd broke away, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

"Where's Scott?" Stiles asked. "I told him to go to class. You're coming with me." Derek grabbed Stiles arm and began pulling him. "Wait! I can't just leave! I have to find Lydia and keep her safe!" "Stiles," Derek turned towards him and grabbed his shoulders. "If Peter comes back; he'll be coming for _you_. Not Lydia." Stiles licked his lips and shook his head. "But he bit her. What if that binds her to him or something?" Stiles lowered his voice. "I'd rather him rape me then him lay a finger on her." A low growl escaped Derek's throat. "I'll claim you before he does..." Derek mumbled. "What?" Stiles asked, shocked. "Nothing!" Derek growled. "Come on." He started to pull Stiles along again. "I told you I can't just leave!" But this didn't stop Derek. "You're hungry right?" Derek asked. Stiles blinked surprised, "Yeah so?" "At least let me get you some lunch. Okay?" Derek looked at Stiles and smiled an extremely rare smile. Butterflies swelled up in Stiles stomach and his a blush rose on his cheeks.

"O-okay." Stiles mumbled, now letting Derek drag him anywhere. _What was that!_ Stiles mind screamed. _The only person to make me feel that way was Lydia. Why am I suddenly feeling weird around Derek!_ They made their way across the parking lot to Derek's Camaro; opening the door for Stiles, "Why are you being so nice?" Stiles asked, climbing in. Derek leaned in close; making Stiles breath hitch. "I'm an ass to you all the time. I'm sorry. Peter being back just has put me under a lot of stress and I haven't been sleeping." Derek grabbed Stiles seatbelt and buckled him in. He closed the door and made his way to the driver's side, sliding in. "So...you feel the need to protect me...or something?" Stiles asked. Derek didn't answer but started the engine.

Stiles smirked. "The famous Derek Hale has a soft spot for the annoying Stiles Stilinski. Ok. Funny. This whole thing is a prank right? Scott put you up to it?" Derek stared blankly at Stiles. "Scott had you make a fake yearbook and make it look all scary and say Peter was back? And now he's having you 'protect' me? He's probably got Allison and Lydia in on it too huh?" Confusion over took Derek's features. "Stiles. This isn't a joke." "Yeah right," Stiles said rolling his eyes. "Come on guys. I know your prank. Come out now." Stiles unbuckled and looked in the back seat. "Stiles." Derek said flatly. Stiles sat back down and looked at Derek. "This isn't a prank. Peter really is back. And," He leaned back over towards Stiles, grabbing the seatbelt again, "The famous Derek Hale _does_ have a soft spot for you." Derek buckled Stiles in and pulled out of the parking space. "Unfortunately, so does my uncle." Derek growled.

Stiles sat back and looked out the window. This was awkward. They drove in silence till they reached their destination. Stiles looked out the window got confused. "Orange Leaf?" Derek grunted in response. "I thought we were going to get lunch?" "Do you want ice cream or not?" Derek growled. Stiles looked over at him and saw he had an annoyed look on his face. "Well...yes. But I'm starving and I was kinda hoping for,-" Stiles was interrupted by a growl. "I tell you I like you and offer you ice cream and you do this to me!" Stiles blinked and cringed against the door. "You're not upset about the ice cream are you...?" "Of course not!" Derek shouted. He looked over at Stiles, "You like me too right?" Stiles jaw dropped. "W-what?" Derek climbed over to Stiles; putting one hand on the seat, the other on the dashboard. "Don't you?" Derek whispered into Stiles ear.

"Well...I...yes...well..er..no..maybe...I-" Stiles yelped when he felt Derek's lips against his own. The kiss wasn't like Peter's; it was surprisingly gentle and warm. Derek pulled back and looked deeply into Stiles eyes. "Yes or no?" He asked again. Stiles licked his lips. He wanted Derek to kiss him again. Instead of answering he leaned up and connected their lips again. Derek growled hungrily. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, Derek's arms encircled Stiles waist, slowly tongue was added. No one had kissed Stiles this way before. Well...Stiles had never kissed anyone besides Peter before. Derek's tongue was soft and warm, moving gently against Stiles.

To Stiles horror, he was getting turned on. Stiles pulled his lips away and gasped, "We...we should stop here." "Why?" Derek asked. "You taste so good." Stiles looked up and saw Derek blow a bubble with gum. _When did Derek get gum? Oh._ Stiles thought. "Hey!" Stiles said leaning forward. "Want it back? Gonna have to take it." Derek said smirking. Stiles licked his lips again but then smashed their lips together. Their tongues fought for the gum but in the end Derek won. They broke apart for air, both gasping. "You still hungry?" Derek asked. "No." Stiles answered smiling. Stiles checked the time and frowned. "I gotta get back to school." "Well...you don't _have_ to go." Derek sat back in his seat, allowing Stiles to sit properly. "I have detention." "What time?" "3:30 to when Mr. Harris wants it to end." Derek smiled. "I can take you back at 3:30 and pick you up." It wasn't a question, but a statement. The horror of what they had just done sank in.

"Derek...we just...made out."

"And?"

"I'm 16 and you're 24!"

"So?"

"This is wrong!"

Stiles put his hands over his face. Derek grabbed Stiles wrists, "No one has to know." "Scott will find out. He always does." Stiles looked at Derek; he had a predator look on his face. He leaned in and kissed Stiles softly. "It'll be okay Sty." Stiles dick twitched hearing Derek's seductive voice say his nickname. Derek leaned his chair as far back as possible, unblocked Stiles, and pulled him onto his lap. Stiles gasped. "D-Derek. What are you doing?" Derek kissed Stiles again, "What's it look like?" Derek's hands were resting on Stiles hips. He pushed Stiles t-shirt up and ran his hands over Stiles bare stomach. Stiles gasped at the cold contact. "W-when did you start...taking an interest in me?" Stiles asked. Derek stopped. He looked Stiles in the eyes, "I guess...after Scott told me what my uncle did. I didn't want him to touch you like that. Hell, I didn't want _anyone_ to touch you like that," Derek's hands began roaming again, "Thinking about my uncle making you moan, squirm, and plea made me so _angry. _He didn't deserve seeing you, _all_ of you. Plus he harmed you. Made you bleed." Derek became silent. "Only _I_ am allowed to touch you. Only _I_ am allowed to make you moan and squirm. Only _I_ am allowed to hear you beg. Only _I_ am allowed to see all of you. Only _I_!"

Stiles cried out as Derek's nails became claws and dug into his skin. Hearing Stile's cry snapped Derek out of his trance. He looked at Stiles and saw him biting his bottom lip. "I'm sorry." Derek whispered. He pushed Stiles shirt up higher and began licking Stiles scratches. Stiles gasped and grabbed Derek's hair. "If you're getting hard from just this, then you should see what else my tongue can do." Derek mumbled seductively. Stiles smashed their lips together and let everything else melt away. Stiles wanted Derek. Like, _wanted_. He wanted to see and feel Derek's ripped chest and for Derek to lick and kiss every inch of his body. "I can smell your desire Stiles." Derek mumbled. He looked at Stiles with his big blue eyes, "Just tell me where you want me." Stiles licked his lips. _Everywhere!_ Stiles mind screamed. _Tell him everywhere! _But a nagging thought was pushed into his mind; _I've never had sex before. Do I want to lose my virginity to a moody werewolf who threatens to rip my throat out with his teeth? What about Lydia!_ The answer was; Stiles didn't care. He had always been attracted to Derek and Lydia probably would never date him. So why pass this up!

"Stiles?" "Mmm...I want you...to lick me...everywhere." Stiles felt disgusted saying it but when he saw the smirk on Derek's face his worries were gone. In one swift movement; Stiles was laying back and Derek was on top of him. "Good thing the windows are tinted huh?" Stiles joked. Derek ignored him and began licking Stiles stomach. He licked everywhere; his stomach, chest, nipples, collar, neck, he even unzipped Stiles jeans and pushed them down, licking his hips. Stiles moaned and let his eyes roll in his head. "M-more." Stiles whispered, knowing Derek would hear. "Are you sure?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded and licked his lips again. Derek pulled Stiles jeans completely off and pushed his boxers down. He stared down at Stiles junk, smiling. "Hmm...you know looking at you I never would have guessed you were this big." Stiles smiled. "Gee, thanks." Derek began to kiss Stiles again, "Just relax okay?" Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. Derek bent down slowly. He started at Stiles head, slowly dragging his tongue up, and stopping at Stiles pubs. Stiles moaned and gripped the seat. Derek growled hungrily. In one giant gulp, he had Stiles completely in his mouth. Stiles cried out.

Stiles lifted his arms above his head and gripped the top of the seat. Derek slowly began to bob his head. Stiles moaned even more. Derek began to pick up speed. He began to deep throat, wanting Stiles to moan more. Stiles rolls rolled in his head and he moaned even louder. Derek's speed increased once he tasted pre-cum. "D-Derek!" Stiles moaned. Derek growled, wanting Stiles to say his name over and over. Which he did. "Derek! I'm...I'm gonna-!" Stiles entire body went rigid. He laid there, shaking and sweating. Derek licked Stiles clean, "That was fun." Derek whispered darkly. Stiles panted but managed a smile. "Don't tell anyone." Derek said. Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. Derek pulled Stiles boxers up and put his pants back on. "What time is it?" Stiles asked weakly. "2:00." Stiles smiled. "What do you wanna do for an hour and half?" Derek smirked.

* * *

WOOO.!

STEREK.! :D

There's going to be a relationship blooming here.! :D

Again; I tried the paragraph thing, sorry if it sucks.!


	4. Chapter 4

_**OKAY.**_

_**(Does anyone even read these.? idk)**_

_**I APOLOGIZE FOR NEVER UPDATING. Like I said before; summer, Im a teen, things happen. BUT. I know thats no excuse and Im sorry. Flams are a no-no. Have a rude comment? Keep it to yourself and/or stop reading the fic. TA-DA.! Problem solved. AND; Ive decided that from now on this fic is also guna be Sterek.!**_

_**So the pairings are;**_

_**StilesxPeter**_

_**Sterek**_

_**StilesxLydia**_

_**WARNING:**_

_**The beginning of this chapter is Rated M. Heavy Sterek here. Dont worry StilesxPeter fans. Its coming.!**_

* * *

_Chapter 4._

_Derek POV;_

Derek inhaled deeply. Stiles was asleep in the passenger seat. Derek looked over at him and placed his hand on his knee. A small, rare, smile tugged at the ends of Derek's mouth. Derek wasnt gay. He did love women but when it came to Stiles something just snapped. The wolf inside Derek approved aswell. The wolf loved the little gasped and moans Stiles would make. Not to mention his scent was enough to drive the wolf crazy. Derek would never be able to do the things he did with Stiles to anyone else. He was confident Stiles felt the same way. Derek looked at the clock; 3:15 p.m. They really hadn't done much during that hour and half. Derek smirked at the memory;

_"Derek..." Stiles panted. "D-dont touch there..." Derek smirked. Stiles was strung out in the backseat, pants around his ankles, shirt pushed up, sweating, and arms over his eyes. "Where?" Derek asked. He cupped Stiles balls and was rewarded with a little gasped. "Yes. There. D-dont touch there." Derek grabbed Stiles arms and moved them away from his face, "I wanna se your face Stiles." Stiles eyes were big and round, his forehead covered in sweat, and face beat red. Stiles cheeks turned pink with a heavy blush. He looked away, "Dont say things like that." _

_Derek bent down and kissed Stiles. "But I want too." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. Derek growled and forced his tongue into Stiles mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance. In the end, Derek won...again. Derek held two of his fingers up to Stiles mouth. Stiles looked from the fingers to Derek. "Im confused." Derek rolled his eyes. "Virgins..." He mumbled. "Hey-!" Before Stiles could protest Derek thrusted his fingers into Stiles mouth. Stiles blinked and stared up at Derek. "Suck." Derek ordered. Stiles hesitated for a moment but then did as he was told. _

_Derek smirked again, "So obedient." He whispered. Stiles tongue flickered over the tips of Derek's fingers. "I wonder what else this mouth can do." Derek mused. Stiles sucked harder on the fingers as if answering Derek's question. Derek closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a few more moments. "That's enough." Derek said, pulling his fingers out. "Did you get off to that or something?" Stiles asked confused. Derek sighed. "No Stiles. Im going to finger you." Stiles eyes widened and he shot straight up. "No! No! No! No! No! Absolutely not! Girls get fingered, not men!" Derek rolled his eyes, "Stiles. Im a man. Youre a 16 year old boy." Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Derek cut him off, "Besides, a real man would be able to do this no problem." Derek smirked when he saw Stiles lick his lips nervously and lay back down. "Fine." He whispered._

_ Derek started to lick the inner thigh of Stiles left leg. Stiles gasped and nervously squirmed. "Relax Sty." Derek whispered against Stiles skin. Stiles obeyed and stilled. His fingers dug into the seats and Derek smiled. "Spread your legs." Stiles shivered and did as he was told. Derek grabbed his legs and put each one on his shoulders. Stiles bit his bottom lip nervously. Derek found Stiles hole in easily. He looked into Stiles eyes, "Ready?" Stiles nodded slowly. _

_Derek used one finger to push inside. Stiles groaned and squirmed. "If you relax it wont hurt as much." Derek said, using his other hand to rub soothing circles on Stiles stomach. Stiles covered his face with his eyes again and breathed a shaky breath. Derek continued in. Finally when he was knuckle deep he pulled out slowly. Stiles moaned softly. "Ill find your magic spot in no time." Derek said, thrusting his finger back in. Derek was getting an erection just from feeling how tight Stiles was. Derek pulled out again and pushed in, searching for the spot. After a few more thrusts he found it. Stiles moved his arms to his sides, digging his fingers into the seats. His eyes rolled in his head and he bite his lip. "You look so cute like that." Derek panted. "S-shut up Sourwolf." _

_Derek pushed in a few more times. On the last thrust Stiles came with a loud moan/scream. Derek pulled his finger out and licked it. Stiles looked horrified, "Seriously dude? Gross." Derek chuckled and began to lick the cum away. Suddenly, Stiles phone rang. Stiles grabbed it off the floor with shaky hands, "Yes, hi, hello." Stiles gasped rushed. "Stiles!" Asked a hysterical Scott. Derek rolled his eyes and put Stiles legs down. "Yes buddy?" Stiles asked trying to sound calm. "Dude are you still with Derek?" Derek started to put Stiles boxers and jeans back on, "Yeah. Why?" "What's going on? I can hear your heartbeat through the phone!" Stiles bit his lip nervously. Derek took the phone and covered Stiles mouth. "Yes Scott. He is with me. His heartbeat is beating so fast because the monster that tried to rape him is back. Give him a break." Scott sighed in relief. Derek was an excellent liar. "Get Stiles here now. Harris found out he ditched and is pissed." "Will do." Derek hung up and gave the phone back to Stiles. "Time to go. You're teacher isn't very happy." Derek climbed into the drivers seat. Stiles still sat in the back. "What are we?" Derek looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Whatever you want us to be." _

Derek wanted Stiles to be his boyfriend but he had an image to keep up. He stopped the car outside the school. Most kids were leaving. "Stiles." Derek said gently and shook the teens shoulder. "Hmmm?" "We're here." Stiles groaned. "Well thanks for everything I guess." Stiles was about to get out of the car, but Derek stopped him. Derek gripped Stiles arm. They looked deeply into each others eyes. Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles softly. "Call me when its over." Stiles nodded and clumsily got out of the car, gripping his backpack to his chest. He stumbled a bit but then turned back to close the door, "Bye Sourwolf." Derek smiled.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles watched as the Camaro drove away. Everything inside him screamed. What..just...happened. Stiles shook his head and entered the school. Stiles put his things into his locker before he heard the angered Mr. Harris; "Stilinski!" Stiles cringed and groaned. Mr. Harris slammed Stiles locker closed and grabbed Stiles arm, "Where have you been!" _Having foreplay with a werewolf. _Stiles thought. "I-I needed some sleep...so I...took a nap in my jeep." Mr. Harris grunted and began to drag Stiles down the hallway. "Detention is in the library today." Stiles blinked confused. "Who else got detention?"

Mr. Harris opened the library doors and threw Stiles inside. He stumbled before catching himself. He looked up and saw Lydia Martin sitting at a table, filing her nails. "Ms. Martin will be joining you today. Sit over there." Stiles sat at the table across from Lydia and Mr. Harris sat at the library desk. Stiles put his phone under the desk and texted Lydia.

_Stiles: What are you in for?_ Send.

Stiles waited. Lydia looked from Mr. Harris to her phone. She looked up at Stiles then back to her phone. Stiles looked down at his phone; new message.

_Lydia: Sleeping in class you?_

Stiles smiled like an idiot and texted back;

_Stiles: Same. _

Lydia put a library book on he lap and put her phone inside it;

_Lydia: This sucks. Alison and I were supposed to go shopping. Now I'm stuck in here. _

Stiles chuckled.

_Stiles :I know how you feel. Scott blows me off all the time._

Lydia smiled at her phone.

_Lydia: Nice to know I'm not alone._

_Stiles: Come on; your THE Lydia Martin. You never get blown off._

Lydia made a face and Stiles looked back to his phone.

_Lydia: Its been happening a lot actually._

Stiles frowned. No girl deserves to be blown off.

_Stiles: Well, I know that I'd never blow you off. _

It looked like Lydia blushed and Stiles smiled.

_Lydia: Wanna get a coffee or something sometime?_

Stiles heart stopped. The Lydia Martin, his crush since 3rd grade, was asking him to go get coffee with her! But what about Derek? Stiles was defiantly not gay. Bi maybe. But not gay. Yeah. Bi sounded about right. Stiles snapped out of his thoughts and texted back.

_Stiles: Id freaking love too. :)_

_Lydia: Cool.(: _

_Stiles: When?_

_Lydia: I'm free this weekend? Wbu?_

_Stiles: Me and Scott were guna hang but I'd blow him off for you any day._

_Lydia: You know you're really sweet. _

Stiles and Lydia texted back and forth for two hours. So far; Stiles had a coffee date with Lydia on Saturday at 2:00, a study date on Monday after school, and he was invited to her birthday party! This just couldn't get any better. "Children," Mr. Harris announced. Stiles and Lydia put their phones away and looked at their teacher. "I'm leaving. You two can leave when," Mr. Harris walked over to two selves of books. "When all these are out away. Bye-bye!" Mr. Harris left laughing and Stiles heart leaped. He was _alone _with Lydia. Alone! He looked over at her and smiled.

"So...we're alone." Lydia gathered her things then looked up at him. "I see that. We should get started with the books." Lydia walked in front of Stiles, smiled, and held her hand out. A goofy smile spread across Stiles face. He grabbed her hand. This was great! He was getting close to Lydia and this would make it easier to protect her. Each teen took a self of books and started down an isle. Stiles was on the other side of the book shelf. He pushed the books apart so he could see Lydia. Her back was turned and she was putting books away. "We're in the school library alone and you wanna do work?" She turned around and looked at him, "What else is there to do?" Stiles smiled. He walked around the shelf and into her isle. "Come here." He grabbed her hand and lead her back to the table. "Sit here for a sec." Stiles ran under the camera. "What are you doing?" Stiles grabbed a chair and stood on top of it; he took his blue plaid over shirt off, and threw it over the camera lens. He jumped down and smiled at Lydia, "Now we can do whatever and they can't see us." Lydia stood and slowly walked towards Stiles, "That was really smart actually." "Thank you."

Lydia was standing in front of Stiles' she touched his chest softly. Stiles closed his eyes and savored the feeling. Lydia blinked and shook her head. "Um...I...sorry." She turned away embarrassed. "No, no! Its fine." Stiles soothed. "Hey, are you thirsty?" Lydia turned back and nodded. "Ill go get us some Pepsi's from the vending machine!" Lydia's lips drew into a thin line. "Uh, I mean waters?" Lydia smiled again. "Okay." She turned around sharply, making her strawberry curls bounce. She walked over to her back pack, bent over, and dug in the pocket. Stiles couldn't help but take in the scene; Lydia's floral blouse hugged her from tightly, her black pencil skirt didn't move as she bent down, her black heeled ankle boots made soft clicks on the floor. Stiles licked his lips nervously. Lydia stood up and walked back over to him, "Here's a five," She put the bill in Stiles hand and closed his fingers around it. Stiles looked into her eyes and she smirked. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "Keep the change." She turned and sat down on one of the tables, crossing her legs and arms. Stiles blinked and left the room. As soon as he was out of the library he ran to the vending machines.

* * *

_Lydia POV;_

Lydia sat on the table and sighed. It was to easy to tease Stiles. A little part of her actually liked him. He was cute, smart, funny, and so adorable. Not to mention he'd do anything for her. He was her type of guy. But then there was Jackson. Lydia loved Jackson, she couldn't deny that. Lydia sighed and began to file her nails again. She had gotten a little to close, touching his chest like that. She couldn't help it though. She missed Jackson so much it was nice to get attention...

Suddenly, the library doors opened slowly. "That was fast." She said, jumping off the table and turning towards the door. Lydia's eyes widened when she saw who stood in the door way. She screamed and dropped her nail filer. "No! You're dead!" The person in the door way smirked and slowly moved towards her. She screamed and ran towards the back of the library.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles heard a scream. "Lydia!" Stiles ran back towards the library. _How could I have been so stupid! I left her alone!_ Stiles cursed himself in his head. Stiles busted through the library doors. "Lydia!" Everything was quiet. Nothing was out of place. Stiles spotted Lydia. She was peaking her head out from behind a book shelf. Stiles ran to her. "Lydia! What happened!" Lydia has tears streaked down her face. "H-he's here Sty! He came in and I thought it was you!" Stiles wrapped his arms around her and held her close. _Who is 'he'?_ "Lydia, who came in?" She sobbed, "The man from my dreams!" Stiles stomach dropped. _Shit._ "The one that attacked me!" With that the was a strange hiss. Lydia covered her mouth and gripped Stiles tightly. Stiles heart hammered in his chest. He shoved his hand into his pocket. His heart sank. His phone was in his seat. Stiles peaked his head out slowly. He could see his phone. He licked his lips and looked down at Lydia. "Where's your phone?" He whispered. She pointed over to the table she had been sitting on. _Double Shit_. Stiles could feel adrenaline kicking in. He knew what he had to do.

"Lydia," Stiles said grabbing her face. "You stay right here. I'm got to get my phone. If anything happens I want you to run. Okay?" Lydia dug her nails into Stiles arms. "No. You cant. He'll get you!" Stiles swallowed his fear and wiped Lydia's tears with his thumbs. "Run out the door and to the office. Get the phone and call my dad. Okay?" Stiles readied himself, sitting in a crouching position. Lydia inhaled deeply and nodded. "Get ready. " Stiles whispered. "Sty!" Stiles looked into her eyes. "I-I..." There was another hiss and Stiles jumped up. "Stiles!" Lydia shrieked. Stiles ran as hard as he could. He slide underneath the table and grabbed his phone. He dialed Derek's number. Just before he could hit the call button something slammed onto the top of the table. "Shit..!" Stiles cursed quietly. He laid down onto his back and looked at Lydia. She was covering her mouth and staring at whatever was on top on the table. Stiles saw a tall dip down off the edge of the table. It slithered and looked for Stiles. Stiles swallowed hard. He had to be brave. Stiles pushed the call button, dropped his phone, and crawled out from under the table.

He stood straight up. The kanima looked at Stiles and hissed. Stiles was stupid. Not brave, just down right stupid. He tackled the kanima! "Lydia! Go!" Stiles screamed. Lydia jumped up and ran. She got to the door and looked back. "Go!" Stiles screamed again. The kanima screamed an unhumanly scream and grabbed Stiles throat. Stiles gasped as the oxygen was cut off from his lungs. The kanima pushed Stiles over and was suddenly on top. Stiles could hear Lydia screaming. With his last breaths he managed to say; "Lydia...go...please." Lydia shot out the door. The kanima hissed with disapproval. Stiles chuckled. "Ha. I win. Now she's safe." The kanima growled and tightened its grip on Stiles windpipe. Stiles coughed and closed his eyes. He grabbed the kanima's wrists and tried to pull them off.

The kanima laughed. It _laughed_. "Oh Stiles. Always trying to be Batman." Stiles eyes shot open. His mouth fell open as he saw the kanima's face change. Everything changed. Its scales disappeared and were replaced with place skin, its orange eyes turned crystal blue, sharp teeth turning dull, tall disappearing. Human features took over and suddenly Peter was on top of Stiles. A _naked_ Peter to be exact. Stiles started thrashing. Peter laughed. "Actually Stiles. You lose. I win. Ill take you and come back for her later." "F-fuck you!" Stiles gasped. "I could kill you right now Stiles. Do you understand that?" Stiles could practically feel himself turning purple. A disgusting expression filled Peter's features. "Derek's scent is all over you. Disgusting." Peter bent down to Stiles neck and licked the skin slowly. Stiles grunted and Peter chuckled. Suddenly there was a deep growl. Peter and Stiles looked up and saw Derek, wolfed out, standing in the door way. "Get. Off. My. Mate." Derek growled, eyes red. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

**Wooo.! This chapter took FOREVER. Im sorry for the weird spacing and stuff. **

**I tried my best.!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meh.-_-**

**I apologize for the cliff hanger. I needed new ideas. & I might write a new story.! Maybe...idk. You guys tell me if I should. It would be about Teen Wolf & Sterek too. **

**ANYWAYS. **

**Sorry got off track there.! Oh, and sorry for the spelling mistakes. xP**

**Uhmmm...I think thats all that needs to be annouced...**

**OH YEEAH.**

**New pairings are coming.!**

**Sorry if that upsets you.! :c**

**New Pairings that will be coming soon;**

**MattxAlison**

**DannyxJackson**

**Yeeah...thats all. Sorry if those upset you guys.^ But remember this is an AU. So Matt is still alive...**

**Things will be explained dont worry.**

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles mouth dropped. _Did Derek just say mate!?_ Stiles thought. Stiles had done some reading and wolves/werewolves mated for _l__ife_! Peter growled and bared his kanima teeth. He grabbed Stiles and pulled him up; wrapping one muscular arm around his chest, and the other around his waist.

Stiles squirmed. Not only was he pressed against a complete psycho, but he was pressed against a _naked_ psycho!"_Your_ mate?" Peter threw his head back and laughed. "Technically, I claimed him first." Derek snarled. "Let Stiles go. I'll fight you for him." "How about you both stop trying to get with younger guys and let me go!?" Stiles shouted struggling. Peter smirked at this. He buried his face into Stiles neck. "Shut up before I kill the ginger." Stiles gulped and became very still.

Peter looked up and glared at Derek, "As for you," Peter shoved Stiles aside; who stumbled and fell on his face. "Lets settle this once and for all." Peter began to shift, turning into the kanima. Derek roared and lunged at Peter. Peter growled and dodged. Stiles rolled over and backed away on his back. Peter jumped up on top of a bookshelf and flicked his tail, aiming for Derek's neck. Derek dodged and slammed into the book shelf, knocking it over.

The kanima jumped onto another bookshelf and made strange noise. There was a loud noise. The window on the other side of the room was busted open and _another_ kanima stood underneath it! Stiles eyes widened and his jaw dropped again. Stiles scrambled to his feet and hid behind the librarians desk. Peter made the same noise again. The library doors busted open again and a _third_ kanima appeared!

This one helped Peter attack Derek! Derek dug his long claws into Peter and the third kanima slashed his neck! Derek let out a long howl before falling paralyzed. "No!" Stiles cried. Peter snapped his head towards him and a wicked smile crossed his kanima face. He began to slither towards him, the other to kanima's retreating behind him. Peter turned back into his human form and slowly made his way to Stiles. "How..?" Stiles whispered. Peter smiled and grabbed Stiles chin, pinching it with his pointer finger and thumb. "Long story short; if you abuse the power of the kanima you _become_ the kanima." Peter ran his long claw down Stiles's side. "Dont touch me!" Stiles hissed. "This was almost to easy." Peter whispered.

"You...cheated." Derek growled from where he was laying on the floor. Peter stood and walked back over to Derek. He looked over to Stiles and smirked. "Now you get to watch as I kill your _mate_ and take you for myself." Peter clenched Derek's throat with his claws. "No!" Stiles begged. "Please! No! I'll do anything!" Stiles begged. Peter smiled. "To late." "No!" Stiles screamed, running towards the two. "Step away from our Alpha!" Everyone, including the two kanimas, looked at the library doors. Boyd, Issac, and Erica stood in the doorway, all wolfed out. Lydia was standing behind them shaking.

The kanima's attacked the Pack members but they fought back. Peter rolled his eyes and looked down at Derek. "Really? Called for your Pack?" Derek smirked. "Now we're even." Boyd, being the biggest of the three, shoved Peter with all his strength. Peter stumbled and turned back into his kanima form. Boyd stood over Derek and snarled. Peter and Boyd began to fight! Erica and Issac fought off the two other kanima's. Derek began to move again. He rolled over push himself up. He limped over towards Stiles. "Lets go." He huffed out. Stiles smiled and pecked Derek on the lips.

They ran towards the door. "You owe me a big explanation." Lydia hissed. Stiles grabbed her hand and began to pull her down the hallway, "Yes. I promise. But later. We have to go. Derek?" Stiles looked at him but Derek shook his head. "I have to help my Pack. Go outside. Scott should be waiting." Stiles let go of Lydia and went back to Derek. "Please. He'll kill you," Stiles clung to Derek's leather jacket. "I can't lose you when I just got you." Stiles whispered. Derek lifted Stiles head up, "Take Lydia home and go find Scott." Derek turned and jogged back to the library. Stiles licked his lips and inhaled softly. "Come on." He turned back to Lydia and grabbed her hand.

Stiles and Lydia ran outside just as Scott pulled up in his mom's car. "Stiles! What wrong!? Derek summoned me, what happened?" Scott asked, jumping out of the car. "Take Lydia home. I gotta go back!" Now Lydia grabbed Stiles arm, "You're not going back in there! Plus you need to explain!" Scott sniffed the air and stiffened. "Peter's here!?" Stiles nodded softly and Lydia's mouth dropped. "You know him...?" "Lydia!" Stiles and Lydia turned and saw Alison get out of the passenger seat. Stiles turned towards Scott. "Seriously!?" Scott shrugged. "I'm sorry!" "Alison take Lydia home. Lydia, I swear I'll explain later. Just please go." Lydia stared deeply into Stiles eyes. She slowly released Stiles hand. Alison kissed Scott and whispered 'be safe'. The girls took the keys and ran back to the car. Stiles licked his lips and looked longingly after Lydia. "I'm so confused..." He muttered.

Scott grabbed Stiles shoulders. "What is going on Sty!?" Stiles shook his head and looked into Scott's eyes, "Derek and I hooked up, Peter got jealous, Derek said I was his mate, him and Peter started fighting, two other kanimas showed up, Derek called you and the Pack, fighting resumed, and now I'm here." Scott's mouth dropped now. "So many things are fucked up with what you just said but Ill ask later." Scott ran inside the building and Stiles followed. They were almost to the library when Erica was thrown out and hit a wall!

"Erica!" Stiles and Scott ran to her and helped her up. She winced, "Derek's gonna be so pissed when he finds out you didnt leave." There was a hiss and they all looked up. One of the kanimas was standing in the doorway ready to attack. Scott turned into his wolf form and barred his teeth. The kanima attacked him! Scott dug his claws into the kanimas stomach and it made a sound of pain. Erica recovered quickly and went to help Scott. "Stiles!" Stiles cringed at the angered voice of Derek. Derek walked out of the library covered in blood. Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder and saw Peter laying on the ground.

"Heeeey buddy." Stiles said rubbing the back of his head. "Buddy!?" Derek stood right in front of Stiles his eyes burning red. Stiles licked his lips nervously. "Mate...?" Derek relaxed a bit. "We still have unfinished business nephew." Peter growled, in human form. He leaned against the door frame and barred his teeth. Derek stood in front of Stiles protectively, "You lost uncle. Leave."

Peter's wounds healed in front of everyone's eye. "I'm not done with you yet." Suddenly the second kanima was thrown into Peter's back. Everyone gasped. The kanima changed back into its human form. Jackson pushed himself off of Peter, "S-sorry Master." Jackson turned towards Isaac, who punched him in the face. Jackson fell to the ground, unconsious. Peter stood and rolled his eyes, "Useless." "Jackson is a kanima...?" Stiles mumbled. Peter smiled. "Jealous?" Stiles blinked dumbfounded. "Of course not!" Boyd hit Peter over the head. Peter didn't even flinch. Instead he wiped around and hit Boyd in the face! Boyd fell to the floor! Peter slashed Issac's neck and he fell paralyzed. Peter turned towards Stiles and Derek, completely pissed. Scott slammed the other kanima into the ground. It then turned into Matt! Scott looked up at Peter. "How did you do this?" Peter smirked, never taking his eyes off Stiles.

"Short version; Jackson was a kanima, Matt was his Master. Matt became a kanima, then I became his Master. Now Im a kanima." "Peter leave. I won." Derek hissed. Peter shook his head. "Is this all really needed?" "What do you mean?" Erica piped up. "All this fighting over Stiles? Just let me take the boy." Now Erika and Scott stood in front of Stiles. "Never." Scott hissed.

"He's an annoyance to all of you." Peter said calmly. "Not true." Scott spat. Peter leaned against the door frame. "Its true. Scott, Stiles annoys you because he begs for your attention. And you have problems that need taking care of. Yet he still whines. Still begging to be Batman." Scott looked over his shoulder and saw Stiles staring into his eyes, hurt. Scott looked back to Peter.

"No." Scott whispered. Peter smiled, "Yes. And Erica, he annoys you because he gets all the attention. Everyone wants him. They'll never want you!" Stiles looked at Erica and saw her tilt her head. "Not arguing? Of course you aren't. I'm right." Peter smiled. "And Derek," Derek stiffened. "Derek, Derek, Derek...Always wanting what you can't have." "What do you mean?" Derek growled, wolfed out again. "You know what I mean!" Peter snapped. "You _never_ wanted Stiles untill I wanted him! You thought he was annoying and stubborn! It wasnt till I took an interest in him that you wanted to be his mate!"

"No!" Derek protested. "You know its true!" Peter shouted. "So wouldn't it be better if you just gave me the boy? Youd all be better off and happier. All I have to do is take care of a few things. Then he and I would out of your lives forever." Stiles looked at the ground, filling tears welp up in his eyes. "No." Scott and Derek said in unison. "Why not?" Erica asked. Stiles head shot up and looked at her. Derek and Scott growled. "Erica!" Scott snarled. "What!? Peter is right! He's more trouble than he's worth!" Peter smirked. "Obey your alpha and stand down!" Derek said in his alpha voice. Erica walked over to Peter's side. "What he says is true. And you all know it!" Stiles pushed aside the two werewolves. "I'll go." Now everyone looked at him. Stiles looked up into Peter's eyes. "I'll go with you, be your mate, leave Beacon Hills," Stiles bowed his head. "Just...just leave everyone alone." Peter smiled and was about to reach for Stiles, but Derek grabbed him. "Derek stop!" "We're leaving!" Derek announced. Stiles struggled but Derek just dragged him, Scott and Issac behind.

* * *

_Isaac POV;_

Isaac stood slowly. He was in a lot of pain. Boyd was sitting up on his elbows, listening. Everything coming out of Peter's mouth was crap! Everyone liked Stiles! Suddenly Erica joined his side! How could she!? "We're leaving!" Derek announced. Isaac stood and shoved past Erica and Peter. He looked down the hallway and saw Derek dragging a struggling Stiles. "Isaac are you coming?" Scott asked softly. Isaac looked at Erica. Boyd stood next to her now. "Erica? Boyd?" Isaac asked weakly. Erica swallowed hard. "Tell Derek we found a new pack." Peter smirked. Scott and Isaac couldn't believe this! "He's not even werewolf!" Isaac protested. "I just turned 16 Issac! Staying with Derek is gonna get us killed! We're safer with Peter and his kanimas!" Erica argued. "Boyd do you agree!?" Isaac asked looking to his close friend for help. Boyd grabbed Erica's hand slowly. "Send Derek our regrets." "I can't believe you two!" Issac shouted baring his fangs. He left a hand on his arm. Isaac looked over his shoulder and saw Scott. "We can't change their minds." Scott began to walk and Isaac followed. He looked back over his shoulder to Erica and Boyd. He felt like he'd just lost his only family.

* * *

DONE.

This took forever.-_-

Plus my I couldnt consindrate.

Sorry if it sucked! These paragraphs still suck.-_-

Yes I changed it up. But remember this is AU.

Sooooo. yeeah. Till next time.! ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmmm...I dont have much to say for once.**

**I bet a bunch of you just went, "Oh thank gawt.!"**

**Lol...sadface... Oh. I should warn you guys though that this chapter is M. PeterxStiles fans...youre guna love this chapter.! ;D**

**Im sorry that Stiles & Derek act like OCs. Theyre hard to write...**

* * *

_Chapter 6._

_Stiles POV;_

"Can I go now...?" Stiles whispered. He'd been sitting in Derek's car for almost an hour. They had taken Scott home and  
Issac was pasted out in the backseat. "None of what Peter said was true." Derek said bluntly. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Of course it was Derek! You never liked me till Peter did! And what was with that mate bullshit!? You can't just force me to be your mate after one day!" "Stiles!" Derek growled. "See! You don't even like when I talk!"

Derek grabbed Stiles hands and made him look into his eyes. "Yes. I thought you were annoying and stubborn. But you know what? I did like you Stiles! Why do you think I came to you when I was a fugitive!? And why do you think I always slam you into nearby objects!? Its cause I like hearing your heart race, I love when you squirm under me, I like when you beg, I like you Stiles!"

Stiles shook his head. He just didn't know anymore. "What you just said made you sound exactly like Peter. Goodbye Derek." Derek gripped his hands hardened when he tried to leave. "Stiles. If you really don't want me then let go of my hands." Stiles was silent. "If you let go, you wont be my mate, I'll pretend today never happened, and I'll never touch you in that way ever again." Stiles licked his lips. Derek leaned over and was about to kiss him...but Stiles let go.

Derek leaned back and looked at Stiles. "Derek. I'm human. I have human problems to deal with. I-I can't deal with werewolves, or kanimas, or hunters anymore. I...I wanna be normal again. I wanna have my old boring life back. I want to spend my Friday nights on my couch or playing video games with Scott. Not chasing kanimas or being shot at by hunters. And Peter being back makes my life one hundred times worse. S-so please...just leave me alone for awhile."

Derek swallowed hard. Stiles opened the car door and got out. "Goodbye Derek." Stiles slammed the door and ran to the front door. He opened the door, came inside, slammed it, and leaned against it. Stiles didn't even bother to hold in the tears. He let them flow and he slide down the door and sat on the floor.

* * *

_Derek POV;_

Derek slammed his fists into the stirring wheel. He even woke Isaac up. "I lost him and my pack." Derek whispered. Isaac touched his shoulder softly. Derek looked at the house one last time before driving away. Something didn't feel right though...

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He wiped his face and stood up. "Dad? Dad I didn't know you were here. Where's the cruiser?" Stiles walked into the kitchen and gasped. One of the kanimas had Sheriff Stilinski; it had its tail around his waist, holding him in the air. Stiles father was unconscious and non-moving. "Dont hurt him!" Stiles shirked. "Please! Please let him go!" Stiles heard chuckling and turned. Peter stood in the livingroom, wearing his father's cloths, smirking. "Nice to see you again Stiles." "Let my dad go!" Stiles shouted. Peter now stood in front of Stiles. He smirked and titled his head. "Jackson. Let the nice man down."

Stiles heard a thud and turned; his father now laid on the kitchen floor, a naked Jackson standing next to him. "Please. Jackson, try to remember bringing extra clothes. Matt, be nice and give Jackson some clothes." Stiles turned and saw Matt standing in a dark corner. He threw jeans and a t-shirt to Jackson, who caught them easily. Stiles gulped. He was surrounded by kanimas and alone.

Stiles felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry for what I said at the school. But it was all true." Peter whispered into his ear. Stiles started struggling, causing Peter to tighten his hold. "Struggle and I'll have Jax kill your daddy." Stiles eyes flew open. "No! Please! He's all I have!" Peter snickered and licked Stiles ear. "Soon, I'll be all you need." Peter bite the top of Stiles ear, earning a yelp. Stiles shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"P-please just let me go put my dad in his room." Stiles whispered. "I can't let you go. Not when I finally have you to myself. Matt, go take the Sheriff to his room. Jackson. Go guard the outside of the house." They both nodded and went to work. Peter picked Stiles up, bridal style, and carried him to the couch. Stiles didnt struggle but trembled instead. Peter sat down on the couch, crossed his legs, and laid Stiles head on his lap.

Peter put his hand under his chin, resting his arm on the arm rest. The other hand caressed Stiles buzzcut hair. "So innocent." Stiles breathed shaky breaths and stared up at Peter. "You should really let your hair grow out. It'd be so much cuter." Peter said, smirking. Stiles swallowed hard, "Gee, thanks. Next time I go get a haircut I tell them, 'Not to short. A psycho killer who has a crush on me likes it long.'" Peter threw his head back and laughed. _His laugh is actually kinda cute_. Stiles thought. _Wait! What am I thinking!?_ Stiles squeezed his eyes shut.

Peter was attractive, Stiles had to admit. He looked different from the last time they'd seen each other. Peter's hair was shorter, he had grown out a beard like Derek's, and he was _way_ more muscular. _Derek..._ Stiles mind thought. His heart hurt. He'd been so cruel! Now he was going to be raped by a psycho, who Stiles thought was kinda cute, and no one was going to help him!

Stiles opened his eyes and saw Peter's nose crinkle. "You still smell like my ungrateful nephew," Peter smirked. "We should change that." Peter leaned down and forcefully kissed Stiles. Stiles started to struggle but stopped when he felt claws stroke the side of his face. Peter forced his tongue into Stiles mouth. Stiles pulled his tongue as far back as possible, but Peter still found it. The tongues slide against each other and Peter moaned. _Think of Derek._ Stiles thought.

Peter could be Derek. Their beard stumble scraped the same way when they kissed Stiles. But Peter was harsh and forceful. Derek had been rough but gentle. Peter finally broke the kiss and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm," -licking his lips- "You taste _so_ good." Peter shoved on of his hands into Stiles jeans. "I wonder how a certain part of you tastes." Stiles whimpered and began to struggle again. Stiles felt a clawed hand close around his dick. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat and Peter's hand retracted.

"Master," _God bless you Matt!_ Stiles thought. Peter looked up at the teen on the stairs, "What is it Matthew?" He said through clenched teeth. Matt gulped. "I was wondering when Jackson and I could have our prizes?" _Oh God..._ Stiles thought. _Matt and Jackson are gonna help this creep rape me!_ Stiles covered his face with his hands. Peter sighed. "Not now," Peter growled. "Go help Jackson guard." Matt tensed. "But sir! I think Jackson and I should get our fair share!" Stiles buried his face into his hands. "Fine!" Peter hissed. "When I'm done, you many go to the Argent's house and Jackson may go to Danny's." _Wait...what?_ Stiles looked through his hands confused.

Matt smiled. "Thank you Master!" Matt made his way to the door, "But Matthew," Matt stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't go till I tell you. And don't come inside." Matt smirked and nodded. He left the house and slammed the door. "...What...?" Stiles questioned.

Peter smiled down at Stiles. "I made a deal with Matt and Jackson. They help me come back from the dead, take revenge, and get you, then they could have whatever they wanted. Matt chose Alison and Jackson chose Danny." Stiles mouth dropped. "No!" Stiles sat straight up but Peter shoved him back down. "That's not fair! This is between you and I!"

"Not everything is about you Stiles!" Peter shouted. Stiles flinched but his glare never left Peter's face. Stiles gulped. "I have so many plans for you Stiles... and plans that involve other people. No one will, and no one can, stop me from making my plans come true." Peter smiled, leaning his head back, and closing his eyes. For a few minutes he just stayed like that. _I gotta warn Scott._ Stiles thought. If he couldn't save his own ass, pun intended, then maybe he could save Alison and Danny's.

Stiles reached a shaky hand into his pocket. Peter's eyes flew open and his hand grabbed Stiles arm with a death grip. Stiles whimpered and let go of his phone. "Calling for help. Now that, that could really get you hurt Stiles." Peter growled. Stiles pulled his hand away and Peter took his phone; throwing it clear across the room and letting it crash into the wall.

Stiles groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard Peter chuckle and felt Peter's hand in his pants again. Stiles bit his bottom lip and tried not to scream. "Dont worry Stiles," Peter bent down and kissed Stiles cheek, "I'll make you feel real good." Peter's hand slipped inside Stiles boxers and began to move up and down.

Stiles shuddered. He didn't like this feeling at all! Peter chuckled again, "Sensitive aren't we?" He squeezed Stiles balls and Stiles eyes flew open. "Don't do that!" He protested. Peter smirked and did it again. A rush of pleasure filled Stiles and his hips buckled. "Seems like you like when I do that?" Peter rolled Stiles manhood around in his hand, smiling. Stiles covered his face with his arms and bit his lip. It was so hard not to moan! Stiles had always been sensitive down there!

Peter cupped his balls again and a moan escaped Stiles lips. _Fuck!_ Stiles cursed himself. "Yes. That's the sound I wanna hear." Peter whispered. Peter started stroking again and Stiles arched. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Stiles bit his lip so hard he broke skin. More moans escaped Stiles, without him meaning too. Peter leaned down to Stiles ear, "Just hearing your beautiful voice makes me hard." Stiles shuddered and moaned. Stiles was _really_ close. But Peter wouldn't be satisfied with just foreplay, and Stiles knew that. Peter smiled and squeezed Stiles balls one last time. Stiles came with a loud moan. Peter pulled his hand out of Stiles pants and licked his fingers, chuckling. "That was fast." Stiles breathed heavily, fearing what came next.

Peter picked Stiles up and threw him over his shoulder. "W-wait! Where are we going!?" Stiles protested struggling. He yelped when Peter spanked him. "Stop struggling. And you don't want to lose your virginity on the livingroom floor now do you?" Stiles gulped and gripped Peter's black shirt. Stiles was amazed how strong Peter was as they climbed the stairs.

They made it upstairs and Stiles heart started pounding. "Where's your bedroom Stiles?" Peter said in a smooth voice. Stiles heart hammered in his ears. "Tell me before I get angry." Peter hissed. "S-second door...on the left." Stiles whispered, knowing Peter would hear him. Before Stiles knew it they were in his bedroom. "C-can we wait a minute? I mean I am a virgin and I'm nervous and,-" Peter threw Stiles onto the bed and Stiles yelped.

Stiles laid on his back, trembling. Peter stared down at Stiles with hungry eyes, unbuttoning his shirt. "Peter. Please! I'm really scared!-" Peter jumped on top of Stiles, shirtless, and started to kiss him. Stiles struggled and shoved at Peter's chest. "You weren't nervous when Derek did this to you." Peter panted against Stiles neck. Stiles eyes flew open. "H-how do you know that..?" He whispered. Peter chuckled and bite Stiles neck. "I can smell his scent all over you and _in_ you." Stiles cried out when he felt teeth bit his skin. Peter licked at sucked, creating a hickey. "Tell me Stiles," Peter started to undo Stiles jeans, "How'd Derek get inside you?" "Peter stop!" Stiles cried out. "Tell me and I might stop."

Stiles whimpered when he felt Peter pulled his jeans completely off and toss them to the floor. "Did you have sex with him? Are you lying about being a sweet, innocent, virgin?" Peter chuckled and licked the hickey again. In a swift movement, Stiles was suddenly on his stomach, Peter on top of him. "Or...did he treat you like a girl?" Peter slipped his hand into Stiles boxers. Stiles felt Peter' finger at his entrance. "Stop! Please!" Stiles begged. Peter licked up Stiles spine. "Hmmm...he did do this didn't he?" "D-Derek didn't do it dry!" Stiles protested.

Peter chuckled. "This is your punishment for being a slut." Peter shoved his fingers inside Stiles. Stiles back arched and he cried out. It hurt so _bad! _Derek had been gentle and slow. Peter was going fast and being harsh. Peter pulled his finger out and rammed it back in hard. Stiles cried out again and buried his face into his pillow. Peter scissored Stiles and licked the back of his neck. "Oh Stiles. You're so _tight_. Its amazing." Stiles shuddered at his raspy voice.

Peter pushed in a second finger and Stiles screamed into his pillow. "I can't wait till you wrap around my dick Stiles." Peter whispered into the teens ear. Stiles felt tears welp up in his eyes, threatening to spill over. "Please just stop.." Stiles whimpered. "Think of it this way Stiles," Peter rammed in again and Stiles screamed, "Every time we have sex you save one life. Deal?" Stiles thought it over. "D-deal..." He whispered. Peter rammed in again and Stiles let a tear slip out.

Peter chuckled and smiled against Stiles neck. "You have a lot of lives to save. We're gonna be doing this a lot." Stiles began to cry. "Shh. Its okay," Peter soothed, "I promise it will only hurt for a few minutes." Peter removed his fingers and Stiles relaxed. The sound of Peter taking off his pants filled the room and Stiles sobbed into the pillow. Stiles panicked when he felt Peter remove his shirt and boxers. A head pressed against his entrance. "W-wait!" Stiles shouted, his head shooting up. "What?" Peter growled annoyed. "P-please don't put it in...dry." Stiles whispered. "If you want it wet then suck it." Peter growled. Stiles eyes widen. "No! Never!" "Then its gonna be dry." This was the only warning Stiles got as Peter slammed into him.

Stiles back arched and the whole house was full of Stiles screaming. Peter laid across Stiles back, "Stiles you're _amazing_." Stiles would have come up with a witty remark but he was full of pain. Peter pulled out slowly, then slammed into Stiles again. Stiles cried out as Peter moaned. "Yes Stiles. Scream for me. No, better yet," Peter bit Stiles neck and whispered into his ear, "_Scream my name._" Stiles knew it wasn't a question but a demand.

Stiles bit into his pillow, not giving into Peter's request. Peter growled in disapproval. Peter speed up his rhythm. Stiles was horrified when he actually felt _pleasure_. His dick became hard and Peter smiled, stroking it. "You're enjoying this." Peter whispered smiling against Stiles ear. Stiles moaned when Peter hit his special spot. "Oh, did I find it?" Peter said, seductively. He pushed in again and Stiles moaned loudly. "Seems I did." Peter began to hit the spot over and over, making Stiles see stars. Peter grunted and thrusted harder, digging his nails into Stiles hips. Stiles head flew back and he moaned. "Ah! Peter!" Peter smiled as Stiles moaned his name. Stiles panted, his brain becoming mush.

Peter began to bit Stiles all over, leaving hickeys and bite marks. Stiles screamed and moaned. "P-Peter!" Stiles moaned in pain. Peter pulled Stiles closer, nipping his neck, "Cum for me Stiles." Stiles body did as it was told. In one pure moment of ecstasy, Stiles back arched, and he moaned loudly. His sheets now covered with his cum. Peter came with a loud grunt and Stiles shuddered as he was filled with Peter's seed.

They both collapsed onto Stiles bed, exhausted and panting. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, horrified with what had just happened. Peter pulled out, climbed off the bed, and got dressed. "Well. I must say, that was amazing." Peter was completely dressed now. He walked back over to Stiles, who was curled into a ball and crying. Peter bent down and kissed Stiles head. "I'll be back soon." Peter left the room, leaving behind a sobbing, naked, Stiles.

_Peter POV; _

Peter walked outside, lighting a cigarette. He smirked to himself. He could hear Stiles upstairs sobbing. Peter inhaled, removed the cigarette, and blew out the smoke. He had never been this satisfied in his life. This was better than the feeling he had after he killed Kate Argent. Peter walked out into the yard where Matt and Jackson stood. Peter wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders. "You can go now." He said, putting the cig back in his mouth. Matt smiled and whooped, and Jackson just nodded. They both turned into kanimas and ran to their destinations. Peter smiled, admiring his work. He finished his cigarette, put it out, and went back inside. He wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge before returning to Stiles room.

Stiles had put his boxers and his t-shirt back on. He had also pulled his sheets and blanket off the bed. Stiles was still curled into a ball, sniffling. Peter smirked. He locked Stiles door and crawled into Stiles bed. Stiles trembled when Peter wrapped his arms around him. Peter kissed Stiles cheek, earning a wince from Stiles. "Goodnight..._mate_." Peter whispered into the quivering teens ear before sleep took him over.

* * *

**WOOOOOO.!**

**FIANLLY. Im sorry if this didnt live up to some of your expectations.! But there it is.!^**

**Be perpared for MattxAlison and JacksonxDanny.! (Janny or Dax.? Idk.)**

**Thank you for reading.! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blehhhhhh. School started...-_-**

**NOOOOOOO. :C**

**LOL. Okay sorry. I got off track...**

**Okay.! This chapter contains;**

**Rape, MattxAlsion, JacksonxDanny, a mentally damaged Stiles, awkward situations, and a VERY pissed alpha & Scott.**

**So yeeah.!**

**Havent said this in a while so;**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.**

**Okie. Lets continue.! Chapter Rated; M. & One last thing. I think im guna write a new story.! Sooo...support please.! Thank you.!**

* * *

Chapter 7.

_Matt POV;_

Matt stood outside Alison's house. Everyone inside was asleep. Matt smiled to himself. He used his kanima powers to scale the house, climb onto the roof, and quietly open the window. Matt slipped inside without making a sound. He crept over to the door, closing it, and locking it. Matt turned and smirked at the sleeping girl. He crept over to her, slowly climbing onto the bed. He pulled the covers back and saw she was only wearing Scott's hoodie and her lace panties. Matt licked his lips and crawled ontop of her. Alison shifted slightly, "Scott?" She whispered. Matt blinked and smiled. "Yeah baby. It's me." He whispered quietly. Alison smiled, her eyes still closed, and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. Matt kissed her softly and reached his hand down to her panties. "My parents are here sweetie..." Alison was barely consious. "I know." Matt removed her panties and she giggled. Matt pulled the condom out of his pocket, pulled his dick out, and slipped it on. "Ready baby?" Matt said, evilly. Alison smiled and nodded. Matt didnt waste anytime. He positioned himself and went in. Alison sifted uncomfortably before settling. "Does it feel right baby?" Matt whispered. Alison smiled goofily. "Feels good..." Matt began to move and Alison spread her legs wider. _Stupid slut._ Matt thought chuckling.

* * *

_Jackson POV;_

Jackson slipped into Danny's room. Danny was home alone and he had left his front door unlocked...again. Jackson entered Danny's room and found the teen on his labtop. "Jackson?" He said slammed his labtop shut. "Dammit you scared me! You should have called me or something and told me you were coming!" Jackson smiled, dazed. "Yeah. I'll be coming real soon." A confused expression took over Danny's features. Jackson tackled Danny onto the bed.

"J-Jackson! What are you doing!?" Jackson licked Danny's lips. "I-I thought I wasn't your type...?" Danny whispered. Jackson smirked, "Yeah well I lied." Danny's eyes widened and Jackson assulted his mouth. They made out violently and Danny struggled. "I thought you were into this?" Jackson mocked. Danny began to shove Jackson. "I got over you Jackson. You kept regetting me and I gave up. Please stop!" Jackson pinned Danny's arms above his head with one hand. "Jackson! That hurts!" Danny protested struggling.

Jackson pushed Danny's blue t-shirt up and licked his abs. "You'll be into this soon." Jackson cooed. Danny squeezed his eyes shut and struggled. "Whats wrong with you Jackson!?" Jackson removed his clothes and began to strip Danny. "Stop it!" Danny screamed. Jackson removed Danny's jeans and boxer and put Danny's legs on his shoulders. "Jackson! Stop!" Danny screamed. Jackson took his dick out and rammed into Danny. Danny screamed and arched his back. Jackson thrusted repeatively and Danny screamed. Jackson's head began to hurt. He stop completely and grabbed his head. "Jackson...?" Danny whispered concerned. Jackson's eyes flew open. "W-where am I?" Jackson whispered. His eyes widen when he realized what he was doing. "D-Danny?" Danny blinked confused, tears streaking his cheeks. "I-Im so sorry!" Jackson removed himself, got dressed, and ran.

_Matt POV;_

Matt finished and removed himself. Alison was still sleeping. "Scott...? Are you leaving?" Matt was about to climb out the window but stopped, "Im sorry baby but I have too." "Scott...you sound different?" Alison's eyes opened slowly. _Fuck..._ Matt thought. Alsion's eyes widen and she shoot up. "You're not Scott!" She cried. Matt smirked. "Thanks for the good time DollFace." Matt jumped out the window, leaving behind a screaming Alison.

* * *

_The next morning._

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles eyes opened slowly. Sun shined through his window and he blinked. _What happened last night...?_ Stiles thought. Stiles winced as his lower back started throbbing. _Why does that hurt so bad...?_ Stiles thought. He tried to sit up but couldnt. Stiles eyes widen as he remembered what happened last night. Stiles turned his head slowly and saw Peter staring at him with half-lided eyes. "Good morning, Stiles." He said seductively. Stiles gulped. "M-morning..." Peter pulled Stiles closer and nuzzled his nose into his neck. "W-why are you still here...?" Stiles choked out. Peter looked hurt, "You're my mate. We're gonna be seeing each other alot more." Stiles gulped and buried his face into the pillow. Peter kissed Stiles cheeck and sat up. "So what's for breakfast?" Stiles looked up slowly. "W-what?" "Breakfast. Most important meal of the day?" Peter pressed on. Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know what breakfast is, but why?" Stiles sat up, "Was raping me not enough for you? Why cant you be like a normal rapist and just leave when you're done?" Stiles tried to stand up but his legs buckled. Peter chuckled. "You're going to be sore for a while," Peter stood up and stretched. "I'll be in the dinning room waiting."

Stiles went into the bathroom and gasped. His reflection wasn't him. The Stiles in the mirror was paler than normal, had a giant hickey on his neck, bloodshot eyes with bags underneath. Stiles slowly took his shirt off and gasped. There were scratches, hickeys, and bitemarks everywhere. _I cant let anyone see these..._ Stiles thought. Especially Dad or Derek. Stiles heart skipped a beat. Where's Dad!? Stiles put on a long sleeve shirt and sweats, then ran down stairs. Stiles saw Peter sitting at the dinning table; smiling smugly. "Where is my father?" Stiles said trying to control himself. Peter smirked and pointed to the fridge. Stiles walked over to the fridge and saw a note;

_Dad,_

_Went to Scott's for the weekend. Will be back Sunday night. _

_Please dont check up on me. _

_Love you._

"I can not fucking believe you." Stiles growled. "Language, Stiles." Peter said smoothly. "Least I let your father live." Stiles looked over his shoulder, shocked. Peter leaned back in the chair, still smirking, "So, breakfast?"

* * *

_Scott POV;_

"I'll fucking kill him!" Scott screamed, smashing his fist into Alison's wall. "Scott...please calm down." Alison whispered. "No! He _raped_ you Alison! He doesnt deserve to live!" Scott began to pace, Alison watched from the bed. Scott felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Scott. Calm down or you'll have to leave." Chris said stern. Scott inhaled, digging his claws into his palms. Victoria said on the bed nex to Alison; rubbing her shoulders. "We will find Matt. And he will go to jail." She said comforting her daughter. Chris took Scott out of the room and closed the door. "You need to tell me _everything_ you know. Now." Scott inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "Matt and Jackson are kanimas. Their master is Peter Hale who is also a kanima and is after Stiles again." Scott opened his eyes and saw Chris in shock. "Peter is back?" Said a raspy voice. Scott and Chris turned and saw Gerard. "That isnt possible." He whispered. Scott hung his head. "I saw him. With my own eyes." "Scott. Im going to strick a deal with you." Gerard said, putting an arm around Scott's shoulder. "You help us catch and kill all the kanimas, and you can date Alison. Deal?" Scott blinked, surprised. He looked at Chris who nodded his head. "Deal," Scott said quickly. "But you cant hurt my friends. And you leave Derek and his pack alone." "Deal." Both the Argents agreed. Scott nodded and went into the livingroom. He needed to call Stiles and Derek.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles grabbed the pan with shaky hands. Being in the kitchen alone with a crazy, ex-alpha, rapist wasnt how he wanted to start his morning. "Almost done?" Peter asked suddenly behind Stiles. Stiles yelped in surprise, dropping the pancake he made on the floor. Peter chuckled and picked up the pancake, throwing it away. "You made enough pancakes." Stiles nodded and grabbed the plate of pancakes with quivering hands. Peter sat back down and Stiles set the plate in front of him. "Are you not eating Mate?" Stiles shivered at the word. "N-no. Im not hungry." Stiles whispered turning away.

Stiles turned the stove off, opened the fridge, and put orange juice on the counter. He grabbed a glass cup and filled it with ice, his stomach suddenly growled. "You sound hungry." Peter whispered into his ear. Stiles dropped the glass and yelped again. "Dammit Peter! Stop scaring me! Just go sit down, eat your pancakes, and fucking leave!" Stiles yelled. He bent down and started picking up the glass pieces. "Ah fuck..." He hissed when the glass cut his finger. Peter bent down in front of Stiles, "Let me help." He said gentley. "No!" Stiles protested. "Just...just go..." He whispered. Peter grabbed Stiles hand and licked his bloody finger. "Bro, gross. Stop." Stiles tried to pull his finger away, but Peter growled.

Stiles looked at his finger as it magicaly healed. "My saliva heals." Peter informed; standing and going back to his seat. Stiles rolled his eyes and finished cleaning the glass. Something in the corner of his eye caught his attention; his phone was laying in the livingroom floor, face up, light up. Stiles eyes widened. "Dont even Stiles." Stiles looked up and saw Peter eating his pancakes.

"I can hear it vibrating. If you even try to answer it, you'll regret it." Stiles looked away and breathed a shaky breath. This majorly sucked. "Just finish your breakfast and leave." And Peter did just that. He stood up, put the plate in the sink, and helped Stiles stand. "I'll be back later, Mate." Peter leaned in to kiss Stiles, but he moved his head away. Peter growled. He wrapped one arm around Stiles waist, grabbed his chin, and forcefully kissed him. Stiles struggled when he felt Peter's tongue in his mouth. Peter bit Stiles tongue, earning a cry from the teen.

Peter finally pulled away, smiling. "I'm going to Lydia's. I'll be back by tonight to take you home." "H-home...?" Stiles whispered. Peter smirked, "You'll see." Peter pulled away and walked towards the door. "Wait!" Stiles protested. "Miss me already?" Peter said smirking. "If you hurt Lydia...I swear I'll-" "You'll do what? Tell Derek?" Peter laughed and Stiles closed his mouth. Peter walked back towards Stiles, "Stay away from him. Understand?" Stiles was about to object when Peter grabbed his jaw, "Understand!" "Yes!" Stiles squeaked in pain. "Good." Peter let go and left. Stiles curled into a ball and cried. Stiles heard his phone vibrated. He crawled over to it and answered the call, "H-hello?" "Stiles!" "Good morning Scott." Stiles said weakly. "Im on my way over. I have alot to tell you!...Stiles?" Scott could hear Stiles sobbing through the phone. "S-Scott..." "Stiles...what happened?" "Oh nothing. I just spent a lovely evening with some nice kanimas." Stiles could hear Scott punch a wall. "Im on my way over!"

"Scott wait!-" Scott hung up and Stiles was left to cry. Stiles phone vibrated again. He looked down and saw Derek's name. Answer or dont answer!? Stiles answered the call, putting the phone to his ear, "H-Hello?" All Stiles could hear was Derek's angered breathing. "Derek...you're wolfed out arent you...?" "I'm coming over." Growled Derek. "Derek wait!"

The call ended. Stiles threw his phone. Why did no one just listen to him? Stiles crawled onto the couch and layed down; waiting for Scott and Derek.

* * *

Slow & Short chapter. Im soooooooooooooooooooo sorry.! Dx

School started & ive had ALOT of work.-_-

I PROMISE ANOTHER UPDATE SOON.

*sobs* im sorry for the shitty chapter.!

New story coming soon.! Look forward to that shit.!


	8. Chapter 8

ERMEHGAWT.

**Ive had some MAJOR writers blocks.-_-**

**BUT NOT ANY MORE.!**

**WOOO.! ANOTHER CHAPTER. Lol. **

**WARNING;**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A GIANT TWIST.! IF I LOSE READERS BECAUSE OF IT IM SORRY. I hope you guys stick around though.!**

* * *

_Chapter 8._

_Stiles Pov;_

The door flew open and Stiles shot straight up. Half of him feared it was Peter, already back to take him "home". Whatever that meant. But Stiles automatically relaxed when he saw Derek. Derek's eyes burnt red and he snarled his fangs, "Where is he!?" Stiles stood up slowly. "Derek please. Can we just talk about this? Instead of being so wolfy?" Derek slammed the door shut and b-lined straight toward Stiles, "I'm going to kill him Stiles We are not going to just 'talk'!" Derek gripped Stiles arms tightly. "He fucking raped you Stiles! He raped what is _mine_! That is against werewolf law! He has to die!" "Derek you're hurting me!" Stiles cried. Derek's eyes flashed back to his natural green-blue color. His fangs disappeared and he relaxed. "I'm so sorry Stiles." Derek pulled Stiles into a deep hug. Stiles barred his face into Derek's chest, wrapped his arms around his neck, and began to sob.

Derek and Stiles sat down on the couch. Suddenly Derek became very serious. "Stiles. Issac is at the hosptial," "Why!?" Stiles shrieked. "Please. Let me finish." Derek said pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's not hurt. He's there for you." Stiles was quiet. "What...?" Derek exhaled. "I have something I need to tell you."

Stiles nodded, his eyes wide. "I figured it out in the car yesterday. But I needed proof to be sure. So I sent Issac to go look at your medical records." "Derek, please just get to the point! I'm so scared." Stiles begged, gripping onto Derek's leather jacket. Derek sighed. "Did...did Peter...did he use a condom...last night?" Now Stiles was very worried. Derek never made pauses in his sentences. Stiles hiccuped and licked his lips, "N-No. He d-didn't."

Derek's eyes flashed red again and he stood, beginning to pace. "D-Derek...what does that mean?" Stiles asked. His heart pound loudly. "Do you ever wonder why you have ADHD?" Derek asked simply. Stiles sighed, shrugging, "I don't know man!" Derek looked straight at him. "You have ADHD because you have an over amount of chemicals in your body. Horemone...chemicals."

Stiles was getting angry. He stood straight up, "Derek! I don't care! Just tell me what's going on!" "Damn it Stiles you have both female _and_ male parts!" Derek roared, fangs showing and eyes red. Stiles was speechless. "I...wait..w-what?" Derek stood in front of Stiles now, "You have a birth defect. You're a male, but you can reproduce. That's why Peter chose you to be his mate."

Stiles was quiet now. "I-I can...have babies? Like actually _have_ them!?" Derek nodded silently. Stiles sat down on the couch, covering his mouth with his hand. Derek stared down at him, pain in his eyes. Stiles began to hyperventalate. "A-am I pregnant!?" Stiles chest squeezed tight and black dots filled his vision. Derek sat down next to Stiles. "Stiles. Breath. Calm down. I don't know if you're pregnant yet. We'll have to wait. But I need to finish explaining."

Stiles nodded and began to breath normally again. "Peter could smell your female parts. So he chose you to be his mate. I'm not sure why none of us have never smelt it though." Stiles began to think. "D-Danny and Alison were raped last night too. W-what do you think hes planning...?" Derek shook his head. "I'd say he's starting a pack but he's not a werewolf anymore." Derek snapped his head towards the door, suddenly alert.

"Is he back!?" Stiles cried, hiding behind Derek. Derek shook his head. "Erica and Boy'd are here." Stiles became confused. "What? But they're on Peter's side now." Derek stood, wolfing out again. "They know." He whispered. Stiles groaned. "Erica is so going to make fun of me..." "Thats the least of our problems." Derek said standing. "Stay inside." Derek opened the front door and walked out. Leaving Stiles inside alone.

* * *

_Derek POV;_

"What are you two doing here." Derek said, making it a statement instead of a question. Erica had one hand on her hip, head titled amused. "Peter sent us to get his little bitch." Derek growled, showing teeth, "He. Isn't. His. Bitch." Erica tossed her blonde head back, laughing. "Oh right. He's _your_ bitch." Derek looked behind Erica to Boy'd. Somehing was different about these two.

They smelt different. Erica had more confidence than usual too. "Derek, we don't wanna fight you. Please, just give us Stiles, and we'll go." Boy'd said, voice deeper. Derek sniffed the air. He smelt kanima. _Impossible..._ He thought. Erica smirked. "You can smell it can't you?" Derek completely changed into his wolf form. Erica smiled insanely, her eyes changed to gold, but something was off. Erica twitched violently, her teeth became kanima teeth, her skin becoming green scales, her nails turned into werewolf claws, and her sideburns grew furry like a werewolf. Derek's mouth dropped in confusion. Boy'd changed too; he was now covered in green scales, had a tail, werewolf claws, kanima fangs, and werewolf eyes.

Erica pounced on Derek! She sank her kanima teeth into Derek neck! Derek growled and threw her off him. He jumped on top of her and slashed his claws across her back. She arched in pain and howled like a wolf. Boy'd grabbed Derek's shoulders, throwing him off Erica. He roared and slashed Derek across his chest. Derek hissed in pain, but managed to grab ahold of Boy'd. Derek growled in his face and slammed him into the ground.

Erica stabbed her claws into Derek's side. He grabbed her wrist, twisting it. She cried out in pain. Derek growled and snapped her wrist! She cried a human cry but Derek didn't feel bad. "Pups shouldn't challenge an Alpha." Suddenly, Derek felt a sharp pain in his neck. He looked behind him and saw Matt, half kanima, half human. Derek fell to the ground, Erica and Boy'd now standing over him.

Boy'd kicked Derek in his side. "So much for us being pups." Erica giggled. She bent down next to Derek's ear, whispering sweetly, "You should have chosen me. I'm better than that hyper active slut." Derek growled, barring his fangs.

"Like it?" Derek looked up and saw Peter coming from behind the house. His arms were folded behind him, smirk on his face. "What...have you done." Derek growled. Peter gestured towards Erica and Boy'd, "Hybrids. A new Pack is forming Derek," Peter stood next to his creations, "A more powerful, stronger, better, advanced, pack." Erica and Boy'd looked at Peter and he nodded. They smiled, rolling Derek onto his back, and pinning his arms down.

Matt and Jackson joined the fun, both smiling wickedly. They all took turns beating Derek!Suddenly; Scott jumped of the roof, tackling Boy'd! He was completely wolfed out and he howled. Erica and Jackson roared. Derek stood, able to move now; he began to beat the blonde and jock. Scott was left to deal with Matt.

* * *

_Scott POV;_

Matt put his hands up, "Come on Scott. No hard feelings right?" Scott punched him across the face, causing Matt to stumble backwards. Matt chuckled and wiped blood from his lip. "Obviously you're still mad." Scott remained silent as he stocked his prey. "Bro. You shouldn't be mad at me. It's your girlfriend's fault she's a slut." Scott stabbed his claws into Matt's stomach. Matt began to cough up blood. "You're going to pay for ever touching Alison." "Be happy I didn't impregnant her." Matt mumbled, snickering. Scott jerked his claws up, cutting throw tissues and organs. Matt began to bleed everywhere. "Be happy I'm not ripping you limb-from-limb." Scott pulled his claws out, letting Matt fall to the ground, bleeding.

Scott turned and saw Derek standing over two unconsious human, Jackson and Erica. Boy'd lay of to the side, in humam form. There was a sudden scream. Scott and Derek made eye contact. They turned and saw the front door open. Peter was holding a screaming and struggling Stiles. "You defeated a bunch of teenagers. Good job. But," Peter chuckled darkly and licked the side of Stiles face. "I get the real prize."

Scott and Derek both roared. "Nuh uh uh." Peter's nail became a claw and he drug it across Stiles cheek, slicing the skin. Stiles whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. "Move and he'll get hurt. And none of us want that. Now do we?" Peter chuckled, smirking.

Scott looked at Derek; he was back to his human form, expressionless, hands in his pockets, calm. But his heart was pounding. Scott sighed, turning back into human. "Okay Peter. You win. Now please, just don't hurt him." Scott begged. Peter smiled. "Good Scott. Now," Peter picked Stiles up bridal style, "I'm going to take my mate and my pack," As if on cue, all the hybrids stood and began to back away. "And we're going to go. If you follow us," Peter gripped Stiles wipepipe with his claws, causing Stiles to gasp and whimper. "I'll rip his throat out. Understood?" Scott and Derek nodded.

Peter turned into a kanima and left...with Stiles.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Next chapter will explain how they are hybrids. Ik a hybrid isn't a kanima & werewolf but thats the only word I could think of. Sorry. & Now...the big twist...M-Preg.! Sorry if you dont like it.!**

**Update soon.!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello Readers.(:**

**How goes it.!? Here it is.! New chapter.! Thank you sooooo much to everyone who has reviewed & supported me through this crazy thing that I call a story. :P **

**So. What'd you guys think about that twist.? M-Preg.! Lol.! Most people dont like it lolol. Sorry about that guys. Promise things will get better.!**

**Anyhoooooooow;**

**This chapter explains things & makes stuff more clear. So yeeah.(:**

**Pairings in this chapter arrrreee; (idk why im dragging out words.!?)**

**StilesxPeter, EricaxPeter(if you squint), EricaxStiles(FRIENDSHIP.)**

**Hmm...Think thats it.!? Okay.! No more talking from me.! OxO**

* * *

_Chapter 9._

_Lydia POV;_

Lydia shot straight up in a cold sweat. Another nightmare. This time; Peter had come to her, wanting her to do something. He mentioned her birthday and told her she had a very important job. But...what was the job again? What did it matter!? She shook her head, got out of bed, and got dressed.

She still had alot of party planning to do. In the pit of her stomach she had a bad feeling. She soon brushed it aside. She sat down at her dinning room table; her parents gone...again. She had a notepad and a pen. She began to write down all the things she would need.

_Lydia's Birthday Bash List.(:_

_Soda_

_Punch_

_Snacks_

_Decorations_

_Cake (low carb)_

She continued her list on and on until she couldn't think of any other items. She stared down at her pretty, loopy, cursive writing. She nawed on the inside of her cheek. Last nights questions still flowed in her brain. She picked her phone up and typed in Stiles number. She paused.

_Hey. We need to talk. Meet me at Starbucks at 3:00?_

Lydia bit her cheek again. She pushed the end button and set her phone on the table. It'd be better if she just didn't know. Lydia sighed and ran a manicured hand through her strawberry hair. She was so confused...

* * *

_Erica POV;_

Erica Reyes sat in her bedroom. She had a notepad on her lap and she sqribbled names onto the page. The title read; _'Revenge'_. She had a total of forty-two names. The newest name on the list was Becky Johnson. Becky had called her a slut yesterday and spread a rumor that she is a half-time stripper.

Erica smirked. Becky was going to get it good. Erica put the notebook under her bed and went to shower. An hour later; Erica finished her hair, today it was curly, her makeup done, gold and black eye shadow, long eye lashes, and bright red lips, her outfit laying out on her bed, a golden, silk, tank top, tight black jeans, and her favorite lepard heels.

She put on the outfit, smiling at herself in her mirror. Her inner wolf howled and cried. Longing for it's alpha. She forced the feeling away; reminding herself she was Peter's now. She smirked at that. Peter's. To bad Peter was into guys.

Erica sat down at her vanity, touching up her makeup. Suddenly she heard something. It was Saturday; her parents were at work and she was home alone. So who was in her house? Erica growled and barred her fangs. She went into her livingroom and looked around. No one. She checked her kitchen. No one. Erica went into her dinning room and smirked at what she saw. Matt and Jackson sat at her table; Matt smiling, Jackson with a hazed look on his face.

"Why, what are two pretty boys doing in my dinning room?" Erica asked, leaning against the doorway. "He sent us." Matt said, pointing behind Erica. Erica turned and saw Peter leaning against the wall. "Your senses are dull." Peter said, frowning.

Erica growled low in her throat. Peter chuckled and shook his head. "You have alot of potential Erica. Seems that Derek made a wise choice turning you." Now Erica smiled, showing her pretty, straight, white teeth. "May I ask why three kanimas are in my home?"

Peter smiled. "I came to give you a gift." Peter said, coming closer to the blonde. Erica flipped her hair, "Oh? For me?" Peter chuckled, standing in front of her now. "I've already given it to Boy'd. You're the only one left." Now Erica felt confused.

Peter smiled, revealing kanima teeth. Erica's eyes widen and her heartbeat inclined. "Now Erica, relax. Or this will hurt alot more than it needs too." Erics felt sharp death sink into her neck and she screamed.

* * *

_Peter POV;_

Peter smiled. He could feel the strength of his new pack growing inside him. Now all he needed was his mate. After Erica recovered he sent her, Boy'd, Jackson, and Matt over to get Stiles. Peter smirked; he couldn't wait to bring Stiles and his new pack home.

Unfourtantely, there was a problem at the Stilinski's house hold. Derek and Scott we're trying to protect Stiles. Now this just wouldn't do. But now Peter had Stiles, holding him tight in his arms. He was shaking and his heart was racing. Peter's pups were somewhere behind him as they walked through the woods.

"I-I can walk." Stiles piped up. Peter smirked down at him. "Are you sure? I figured you were still sore." Stiles shuddered and Peter chuckled. "Where are we going?" Stiles asked. Peter smiled. "Home of course." They approached an old run down house; much like Derek's old home.

Stiles eyes widened. "I-In there?" "Scared?" Erica asked, running towards the house and laughing. The others followed behind her, whooping and cheering. But Jackson stayed in the back; still with that dazed look on his face. Erica began to sniff around and the boys followed. Peter smiled. If he didnt have Stiles and Lydia, Erica would be his mate.

Hmm. Could he have three mates? He smirked at the idea. Peter put Stiles down on shakey legs and opened the door. Erica dashed in, Boy'd behind her, Matt close behind. Peter looked over and saw Stiles and Jackson lingering. "Come now." Peter said, smiling.

Jackson stepped forward and Stiles followed, not wanting to be alone in the woods. Peter walked into the main room; the house had six rooms, one bathroom, a livingroom, and a kitchen. "Welcome to your new home Pups," He grabbed Stiles hand and squeezed it. "This is where we'll raise our pups." Peter whispered into his ear. Stiles winced.

"We have much to talk about." Peter said, before releasing his hand. "You're all aloud to go to school, but you'll have to drop a few classes. You all need training." Erica ran out of a bedroom, smiling brightly, "That room is mine!" She did a little twirl and stood in front of Peter, smiling.

"This is better than Derek's place by far." Boy'd came up behind her, smiling too. "Third room on the left is mine." Matt and Jackson soon followed with picking rooms. Peter smiled and nodded. He lead Stiles to the master bedroom; "This room is ours." There was a giant bed already in the center of the room. Stiles reeked of sadness.

Peter nuzzled Stiles neck. "Don't be sad. Our pups will have good lives. They'll all be strong, young, strapping males." Stiles blinked. "What are you talking about!?" He hissed. "I'm _not_ having pups with you! I'm a man!" Peter chuckled. "You may be a man on the outside, but you are a rare species. Theyre thought to be dead. Male birthers. Pretty amazing." Stiles shook his head and ran out of the bedroom.

* * *

_Erica POV;_

Erica flopped down onto one of the three couches that was in the livingroom, "Hey there Alpha-Bitch." She said, greeting Stiles. He stopped in mid sprint and glared at her. "You think you're hot shit don't you?" Erica tossed her head back and laughed. "I don't know, I am." She sat up and patted her hand on the couch, "Come here." Stiles hesitated, but then sat down.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you." Stiles gawked. Erica was being honest though. "Since you're my alphas mate I have to be nice to you," Erica explained, smiling. "Plus, little werebabies would be so cute." Erica reached over and rubbed Stiles stomach.

"I'm not pregnant!" He hissed. Erica tossed her head back and laughed. A real laugh. Not a sarcastic laugh, a beautiful heartfilled laugh. "But when you are pregnant, I wanna help you raise the babies." She smiled and Stiles couldn't help but feel grateful.

Erica got all silent. "I've always wanted kids. But no one wants me." She fell quiet but then smiled real big again, "I want your kiddies to look up at me and go, 'Hey! There's Auntie Erica! She so great!'" Stiles blinked thinking about it. Erica put a hand on Stiles knee. "I'm mean because I'm jealous of you. And I'm sorry. But if Peter gives you hell, tell me. I promise I'll help."

Now Stiles smiled. It was a small, pull of the lips, but it was a smile. "Thanks.." He whispered. Erica could tell a beautiful friendship was forming.

* * *

**This was a short chapter. Sorry. Dx**

**But least its an update.! More soon.! Promise.!**

**Plus I frigging love Erica.! Ik she's OCC-ish. Sorry. But I love her relationship with Stiles.! They won't hook up but they're guna be BFFS. Cute.!? Lol. Okay.**

**BYE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heey Reader.(:**

**Here is a new update.! Thank you to everyone who reviewed.! The comments are helping me alot.! :D**

**I have sooooooooo many plans for this story and all the comments encourage me.! Thank you so much.!**

**Okay so;**

**Pairings in this chapter;**

**StilesxErica(FRIENDSHIP), StilesxScott(BROTHERLY), Stiles&His Dad(whatever his name is.?) & Stydia.!**

**This chapter is meant to be sad, sooo...you've been warned.**

* * *

_Chapter 10;_

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles sighed as he stood outside his house. The weekend was hell; Peter didn't let Stiles out of his sight, he kept talking about babies or so he called them 'pups', Erica was overly nice, Jackson was still in his dazed state, and Boy'd and Matt had been picking on Stiles none stop.

But today was Monday. Stiles stood outside his house. Peter had dropped him off and Peter was supposed to pick him up after school. Seriously, how was this his life? Stiles walked inside his house, his father gone, and gathered his school supplies. Peter had come on Saturday night and took some of Stiles things over to the "new home".

Stiles hated the house. He hated Peter. He hated his life. Stiles sat in his jeep, taking deep breaths. Peter had explained how Stiles was a "male birther". He even drew Stiles a very detailed picture. Stiles rubbed his belly. A tiny Peter could be growing inside him.

Stiles shuddered at the thought. Maybe he could get an abortion? But then again Stiles parents had always taught him that abortion was wrong and he was strongly against it. He groaned and slammed his head against the steering wheel. What will he tell his dad if he was pregnant? He didn't even wanna think about it.

He really didn't want to go to school. Maybe he could ditch? Yeah. That sounded good. Stiles pulled his phone out and dialed Lydia's number. It rang three times before the strawberry headed girl answered.

"Stiles?"

"Hey Lydia." Stiles said calmly.

"Oh Stiles! I've been meaning to talk to you! I have so many questions!"

"I know you do. Wanna ditch with me and go get coffee?"

There was a long pause. Stiles thought she had hung up. "Well...Jackson called a little bit ago and said he wanted to talk after school..." Stiles ran a hand down his face. "It's cool. Forget I asked." Stiles was about to hang up until he heard Lydia shriek, "Wait Sty!" "Yeah?" Another pause. "I'd love to get coffee with you. Let me call the school and say I'm sick, but I need to be back at school before three. Okay?"

Stiles smiled. "Yeah. I'm on the way to your place. And Lydia?" "Yeah Sty?" Stiles licked his lips and fell silent. "Stiles?" She asked softly. "Thanks. I really need someone to talk too." Stiles hung up quickly. He inhaled and leaned back against his seat. Finally, he was getting coffee with the girl he's loved half his life.

Too bad it only took three kanima attacks for her to notice him. Stiles pulled out of his driveway and started down the road. Another question filled his mind. _Do I even still love her?_ He thought. A part of Stiles would always love Lydia...but now there was Derek and Peter, who was possibley the father of his child. Stiles punched himself. He was not pregnant!

Stiles pulled up in front of Lydia's house; she stood waiting on the porch, wearing a red romper, grey jackets, and ankle boots. Stiles licked his lips and figdeted. He got out of he car, jogged to the other side, and opened the door for her. She walked gracefully towards him, he curled hair bouncing, "Why thank you." She said, climbing in and smiling. Her romper slid up her thigh and Stiles bit the inside of his cheek.

Stiles closed the door and got in the car. Lydia started at him with calm ivory eyes. "So," Stiles said, tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. "So," Lydia quoted. Stiles sighed, started the jeep, and began to drive. They sat in silence until they got to the cafe.

Inside Lydia and Stiles sat in a booth. "I think we should start with what those green lizards were." Lydia said, sitting straight up with confidence. Stiles sighed and leaned forward on the table, "That depends on if you believe in the supernatural." Lydia's calm eyes flickered to suspicion.

She cleared her throat, flipped her hair, "Supernatural; attributed to some force beyond scientific understanding or the laws of nature. And no. I don't believe in the supernatural." Stiles exhaled and leaned back, crossing his arms. "Then I can't explain anything to you." Lydia's ivory eyes turned to slits. "Are you saying those things were supernatural?"

Stiles ran a hand down his face, "Well did it look human?" Now the ginger was silent. "So...why was Derek Hale there? And...what is he?" Stiles took a deep breath and began to explain eveything from the beginning. Leaving out the details about Peter and them being his mates.

We he finished explaining Lydia was silent and had a blank stare. "So-so...werewolves...and kanimas...a-and that guy..is after us?" Stiles smirked. "Pretty much sums it up." The waiter finally came and took their orders. When he left Lydia opened her mouth, but no words came. "I know. It's crazy right?" Stiles said.

"One question." Lydia said as the waiter brought them their coffee. Stiles began to stir his decafe, "What?" "Why is that guy," Lydia paused trying to remember his name. "Peter." Stiles whispered. Lydia nodded. "Why is he after us?" Stiles took a sip of his coffee. "He bonded to us." He answered flatty. Lydia looked confused.

"How?" Stiles licked his lips, trying to leave out details. "When he atacked you, he knew you'd survive. When he bit you, you didn't turn so it marked you as his." Lydia closed her eyes for a long time. She picked her ice coffee up and took a sip. "How did he bond to you?" Stiles gulped. "I'm not sure," He lied. "He...smelt...something on me that he liked."

Lydia saw through his lie. Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned into a line. "Tell the truth Stiles." Stiles stared at her blankly. "I-I am." Lydia took another sip. "No Sty. You're not. Come on tell me. We're like siblings." "And there it is." Stiles said, leaning back against the seat. Lydia rolled her eyes. "You're my Best-Guy-Friend. Come on tell me." She reached over the table and put her hand on Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. "I hate when you do this!" Lydia put her hand on her lap and blinked her eyes. "Do what?" Stiles rolled his chocolate eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. You...you..." Lydia looked hurt. "I do what Stiles?" "You...make people like you..." Lydia looked confused.

Stiles looked up at the ceiling, searching for the right words. "You make people like you. With one smile or smirk you can make a guy do anything for you. You can we nice to one of your enemies and suddenly theyre your bestfriend," Something connected in Stiles brain. "That's why Peter chose you too..." He whispered.

"Excuse me, I'm lost..." Lydia said. Stiles shook his head. "It doesn't matter." Stiles stood up. "Come on, we gotta get to school." Lydia looked hurt. Stiles held his hand out and smiled softly. Lydia smiled back and grabbed his hand. Stiles paid and went to the jeep.

In the jeep; Stiles looked over at Lydia. "Please...don't tell anybody about what we talked about." Lydia tossed her head back and laughed. Stiles winced, thinking of Peter. "I know not to tell anyone Stiles," Lydia flipped her hair. "If I told anybody they'd think I'm crazy." Stiles nodded and started the car.

They drove to school in silence. It was twelve by the time they got there. Stiles helped Lydia out of the car. She gathered her things. "If they ask, we were sick but then decided to come to school." Stiles nodded. Lydia began to walk away, her bag slung over one shoulder. Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets and began to trug to class.

"And Stiles," Stiles turned around and saw Lydia walking back over to him. "Yeah Lydia?" Lydia stared at his lips, then his eyes, then his lips again. Stiles found himself leaning forward. Lydia leaned up and kissed Stiles cheek. Stiles held his breath. Lydia pulled away and smiled, "Thanks for the coffee." Lydia turned and began to walk to class.

Stiles didn't know if he should be sad that she didn't kiss his lips or happy that she even did kiss him. Stiles threw his arms up and did a silent cheer. Stiles turned and began to walk to class, with a bounce in his step now.

* * *

_Erica POV;_

Erica sat in algebra, flicking her pencil. This class was so boring. The day was half way over and there was no sign of Stiles. She groaned. Peter told her, Jackson, and Boy'd to watch him or else. She didn't wanna know what 'or else' meant. Matt couldn't go to school. The cops were after him. Erica inhaled deeply then sighed. Wait. What did she just smell? Her kanima senses made her werewolf senses even sharper.

Erica smelt the air again. Her nose didn't lie. Stiles was here. Where had he been!? Erica listened. She could hear his heartbeat. And someone else's... Lydia focused hard. She could hear talking. "Thanks for the coffee." Said a flirty, calm, voice. Erica heard Stiles heardbeat quicken. The girl, Erica recongized as Lydia, walked away.

Stiles heartbeat went down slightly but still hammered. She could smell and hear him coming closer. She looked at the clock; 12:34. One more minute and she could go find the Adderall addicted teen. The bell rang and Erica practically ran out of class. Her nine inch heel boots clanked loudly against the tile floor. She let her nose lead the way.

Erica rounded a corner and was smacked with the scent of coffee, Stiles, and one every annoying redhead. Stiles stood at his locker, his muscles tense. Erica came closer and saw Boy'd standing close to Stiles. Erica now stood beside the two, leaning against a locker, "What would Peter do if he knew you were running around with a _girl_?" Erica hissed. Stiles pulled his hscience book out and glared at the blonde. "It was just coffee. And Lydia is his mate too. So he won't be mad." Stiles whispered harshly. Erica frowned. Peter chose _her_? A preppy, snobby, _redhead_? Peter his smart. He could have had Stiles and Erica.

"Erica?" Boy'd asked, running his hand down her arm. Erica shook her head and smiled up at Boy'd. Least she had him. A locker slammed. Erica snapped her head over towards Stiles. He was already walking down the hall towards science. Erica saw Scott run over towards Stiles. They embraced for a moment before hurring towards class.

Erica growled.

* * *

_Scott POV;_

Scott trudged down the hallway. He missed Stiles. He hadn't seen his bestfriend all weekend and he wasn't at school either. Alison wasn't at school either. She was still at the police station, reporting her rape. Scott gripped his binder so hard it broke. How dare that piece of shit Matt touch Alison! Alison was his! His wolf howled angrily.

Scott's vision blurred and turned red. He knew his eyes were gold. Kids gave him strange looks. Suddenly, Scott's nose was filled with a wonderful smell. It smelt of pine leaves, mint, coffee, Adderall, Lydia, Erica, Boy'd, and the fiantest smell of Peter. Those smells should have been disgusting but to Scott they were home. Except for the Peter smell.

Scott's eyes changed back to normal and he sprinted towards the smell. Scott searched the halls until he found who he was looking for. Stiles was surrounded by Erica and Boy'd. Scott growled. Stiles slammed his locker and began walking towards Scott. Scott's wolf got excited like a little puppy.

"Sty!" Stiles turned and his eyes lite up. "Scott!" Scott ran over and hugged his bestfriend. "What happened!?" Scott asked. Stiles shook his head. "I'll tell you in class." Scott nodded and they walked towards science, unaware that Jackson was close behind.

* * *

_Jackson POV;_

Jackson moved slowly through the hallways. He didn't feel like himself and he hated it. At random moments he would zone out and suddenly be somewhere else. He dreaded facing his 'bestfriend', Danny. Jackson was lucky that Danny didn't report him to the police like Alison did with Matt.

Jackson still couldn't believe he'd done such a thing to Danny. Danny! Of all people! Jackson wasn't even gay! He still loved Lydia! But...Peter explained that the kanima chose who it _really_ wanted. Jackson shuddered. He didn't want Danny. He only wanted his friendship. Besides, Lydia was apprently Peter's. Which was really unfair.

Jackson saw Erica and Boy'd. They were glaring down the hall. Jackson followed their gaze; Stiles and Scott walked down the hallway. Peter had said to watch Stiles and make sure Scott, Issac, and Derek stayed away. Jackson's inner kanima growled in disapproval. Jackson felt dizzy. He leaned against a wall; his vision blurred as his kanima tried to take over. "No.." Jackson whispered quietly. His kanima hissed and took control.

Jackson opened his eyes and saw what the kanima did. Jackson began to stalk the two friends. He could smell them, hear them, taste them... Scott reeked of anger and Stiles smelt of confusion. Wait? Something smelt off about Stiles. The kanima narrowed it's eyes.

Everything was red, he could see _inside_ of Stiles. The kanima tilted it's head. Stiles has a womb! Who knew! Was this what Peter was after? Wait...there was something inside the womb! The kanima walked faster, staring harder. It couldn't believe what it was seeing! There was a tiny creature in that womb! Who knew kanima babies grew so fast?

The creature was no bigger than an orange. So technically it was a fetus? The kanima didn't know. All it knew was that it had to protect it's masters heir. Jackson followed the two into the classroom. They sat in their usual spot and Jackson sat in his spot.

Suddenly, Jackson came back. He inhaled deeply and blinked. He was in his class. Jackson remembered everything he saw and he gasped. Stiles sat next to Scott, the two were just talking. Stiles!? Pregnant! How strange and wonderful. Suddenly Danny walked into class. Jackson tensed. Danny sat down and Jackson sighed. "Danny...I am so, so, _so_, sorry."

Danny glared at Jackson. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but I don't want anything to do with it. You're lucky I didn't report your sorry ass!" Jackson hung his head. "Yes...I know. And you're a great friend for that," Jackson looked Danny in his eyes, "I'm _so_ sorry." Danny stood, "Until you get yourself straightened out, I'll be sitting next to Ashleigh. And I'm not your friend anymore."

Danny stood, went to the front of the class, and sat next to a blonde with bright blue eyes. Jackson felt tears fill his eyes. He hung his head and let a tear fall. This kanima thing was ruining his life.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Finally; the day was over. It had been hell today. At lunch, Erica, Boy'd, and Jackson sat with him and Scott. There were many threats. Now Stiles sat in his jeep, pulling out of the parking lot. Fuck Peter. He wasn't going back to that house. Stiles was going home!

Stiles drove down the road, listening to music. He enjoyed the song and hummed along. Finally; he pulled into his driveway. Stiles ran into his house, slamming, and locking the door. His father wasn't home. Stiles went into his room, ripped the sheets and blankets off his bed.

Stiles laid on the couch, tv on, washer washing his sheets and bedspread. Stiles began to drift to sleep. Stiles sat up right when he heard his father come home. "Dad!" Stiles threw himself into his father's arms. "Hi son," John hugged his son back. "How was Scott's?" Stiles rememebered the note and frowned. "Oh. It was fun," Stiles leaned back and smiled up into his father's eyes. "But I sure am glad to be home."

His father smiled. Stiles walked into the kitchen, "So what do you want for dinner?" John sat at the dinning table. "Anything I'm starved." Stiles smiled at his father. He was finally home.

* * *

**Im sorry for the sadness in this story; (JacksonxDanny)**

**STYDIA.(Slightly.) Hope that pleased some people.! Yaay for Stiles and his daddy.! :D**

**And Stiles having a fetus.! *Gasp!***

**Update coming soon.!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anoooootheeerrr update.(:**

**Woo.! I'm on a roll. I'm sooooo excited. SOOO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. **

**This chapter is an AU of episode 9; Party Guessed.!**

**Pairings;**

**DerekxIssac(father-son-thing) JacksonxLydia, EricaxBoy'd, ScottxAlison, & PeterxStiles.(:**

**This chapter contains; **

**Sexaul contents, and violence. RATED M.**

**Okay.(:**

* * *

_Chapter 11._

_Derek POV;_

Tonight was the night of the full moon. It was also Lydia's birthday. Derek and Issac sat in the subway cart; Derek wrapped chains around Issacs wrists. The week had been strange. Peter had left Stiles alone, shockingly. Stiles was actually going back to normal. He was with Derek half the week. Derek smirked at the memories. Making out in the subway cart, touching each other, Stiles whimpering under Derek.

Sadly, they hadn't gone all the way yet. Just foreplay. Derek didn't want to force Stiles into anything. But then again, Stiles seemed...different. His scent was off. He smelt like Peter no matter what he did. A small fear had been growing inside Derek. But he refused to believe his fear.

"How do you control it?" Issac asked, staring at Derek. Derek blinked his eyes, thinking of an answer. "You find an anchor." Issac stared off for a moment but then focused again. "What's yours?" Derek smiled and finished chaining Issac. He started on Issac's other wrist. "Anger and Stiles."

Issac smirked faintly. "How does an anchor work?" Derek looked into Issac's eyes, then back at his hands. "Before I met Stiles, I'd remember my family burning to death. It controlled my wolf," Derek trailed off, remembering his family. "But then I met Stiles. At first I never told him the way I felt. But then I heard about what my uncle did and it made me so angry." Derek didn't need to finish.

Issac was silent. "Is Stiles going to Lydia's party?" Derek frowned and nodded. Issac looked at him, to the door, then at Derek again. "He could get into trouble." Derek nodded again. Issac sighed. "Derek," The alpha looked up at the teen, "Go." Issac said, the left egde of his mouth curling up. Derek continued wrapping. "No. Scott is watching Stiles. I have to stay and watch you."

Issac scuffed. "I've watched myself ever since my brother died. I can handle myself. Besides, I have an anchor." Derek looked up and frowned. "It doesn't matter. Alphas are supposed to watch their pups." Derek finished Issac's other wrist and stood. "Derek," Issac said, a bored look on his face. "Stiles is your mate. Go, protect him," Issac smirked. "We both know Scott isn't strong or smart enough to protect him."

Derek chuckled and Issac smiled. Derek looked into Issac's eyes. "I'll tell you what," Derek tightened the chains, and sat down on the seat across from Issac, "I'll wait one more hour. Then, I'll bring Stiles back here. I'll be able to watch both of you." Issac's face crinkled. "And have to watch you two makeout? Sorry but no thanks." Issac smiled. "I got it here. You, go."

Derek nodded. But he couldn't help but feel like a bad alpha.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles rang Lydia's doorbell. He held a large present in his arms. Scott stood behind him, his arm wrapped protectively around Alison. He had gotten really protective ever since the whole rape-and-run thing. Lydia opened the door, holding a tray of red drinks. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the large present. "Happy Birthday!" Stiles said smiling.

"Thank you. Please come in." Lydia held the door open wider, allowing room for the giant present. Stiles walked in and put the present on the present table. Lydia greeted Scott and Alison, giving Alison a friendly squeeze on the arm. "The parties outside." Lydia said smiling. She lead her friends into the backyard, where a giant pool, decorations, and people were.

"Here," Lydia handed them drinks, "My friend made it. It's super yummy." Lydia smiled and skipped away to greet her other guests. Stiles smiled over to his friends. Scott smiled and squeezed Alison. She had been quiet alot lately. She had the right to be though. Stiles looked down at his drink, shrugged, and drank it down.

Scott and Alison soon did the same. Stiles goal for tonight; get wasted. The drinks had to be spiked. And if they weren't Stiles was good at finding alcohol. Stiles refilled his drink and knocked it back. Oh yeah. These had to be spiked. He already felt a buzz coming on. He handed Alison and Scott another drink, "Come on," Stiles said smirking. "Let's get shit faced!" His friends laughed and they all began to drink.

* * *

_Erica POV;_

Erica didn't bother to ring the door. She entered the house herself. Erica wore; a tight, black, one shoulder dress, spiked high heel boots, spiked braclets, heavy black eyes shadow, and bright red lip stick. Guys were gawking at her and she loved it. Erica stepped outside, Boy'd, Matt, and Jackson behind her. Jackson spotted Lydia and went to her, Matt hid in the crowd. They all looked drunk so no one would recongnize him.

Boy'd grabbed Erica's hand. She looked up at him and he smiled. "Wanna dance?" Erica smirked. Her and Boy'd danced, while still keeping an eye on Stiles. He looked wasted. Him, Scott, and Alison, all sat on the patio furniter, laughing hysterically. Erica smirked. They wouldn't be laughing if they knew what was going to happen tonight.

Boy'd put his hands on Erica's hips and they swayed. "You look good tonight," He whispered into her ear. "You look good every night actually." Erica smirked and grinded on Boy'd. They danced while Stiles drank and Jackson talked to Lydia.

* * *

_Lydia POV;_

Lydia's heart lurched when she saw Jackson. _He actually came!_ Her mind screamed. Jackson walked towards her, smiling. "Hey there Jackson." She said in a flirty tone, running her hands down her body. Jackson followed the movements and smirked. "You look good."

Lydia stretched, "Why thank you." Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms went around his neck. "Let's be alone tonight." Jackson whispered. Lydia shuddered but nodded. Jackson took her hand and lead her away from the party. "Jax where are we going?" Lydia asked giggling.

Jackson smiled but didn't answer. They stood in the middle of the street; "Jax what is this?" Lydia giggled and leaned into his chest. He looked around, but then his eyes rested on something. Lydia followed his gaze and tensed. Peter leaned against the neighbors tree, hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Jackson," Lydia whispered, grabbing his hand. "We need to leave." She tried to pull him away but he gripped her arm and threw her on the concrete! "Jackson!" She cried. She hit the pavement hard and it hurt. "What are you doing!?" Peter now stood over her; smiling evilly, his eyes a strange orange/green, his teeth sharp. Lydia gasped. "K-kanima.." She muttered. Peter leaned down, put a clawed nail under her chin, "Do you remember that job I told you about?"

Tears ran down Lydia's cheeks, she remembered. Peter smiled, pulled something out of his pocket, and held a closed fist in front of Lydia's face. Lydia sobbed and Peter opened his hand, blowing purple poweder into her face. Lydia opened her eyes and was now in a trance. "Come now Lydia. Jackson, you stay." Lydia stood and followed Peter, while Jackson returned to the party.

* * *

_Derek POV;_

It had been an hour. Derek sighed and stood. So far Issac was fine. "Derek you can go now." Issac said looking up at his alpha. Derek frowned. Issac sighed. "You shouldn't feel bad Derek. You're a good Alpha. I'll be fine." Issac smiled and Derek just nodded. He turned and left leaving Issac alone.

Something was wrong. There was a new scent. Derek turned to his left, eyes red, fangs out. He gasped in confusion. "Lydia?" The strawberry haired girl stared at him with wide eyes. She held her hand out and blew purple poweder into his face. Derek growled but then feel to the ground, unconcious.

* * *

_Alison POV;_

Alison giggle as Scott rubbed his nose into her neck. Stiles was laying on his stomach, half a drink in his hand, hiccuping. Alison sat in Scott's lap. "Hey, babe. I have to go to the bathroom." Scott chuckled and smiled. "You gotta go potty...haha. Hurry back babe." Alison stood, her vision blurred for a moment but then returned to normal.

Alison went upstairs, the house filled with people. She was on her way to the bathroom when suddenly someone grabbed her and pulled her into a bedroom. Alison gasped when Matt slammed the door shut. They stood in silence, Matt looking at her like she was something to eat. "Hey Alison." Matt finally said, smirking.

"Let me out Matt." Alison whispered. Matt chuckled. "No. I have you right where I want you." Alison shuddered. Matt came closer, running his finger down her cheek. "You see Alison," He whispered. "If I can't have you...NO ONE CAN." Alison flinched as he screamed in her ear.

He tried to grab her but her instincts took over; Alison punched him in the jaw, grabbed his shoulder, tripped him, and shoved him down. "What the fuck!" Matt shouted. Alison threw the door open and ran. Matt didn't chase her. Half way out the door, an arrow was suddenly shot into her stomach! Alison gasped, gripping the arrow. She looked up and saw herself. "Oh Alison. Always crying out for help."

Alsion closed her eyes tight and when she opened them the arrow and herself were gone. Alison ran outside.

* * *

_Scott POV; _

"Dude she's been gone for a while." Scott said, sitting up. Stiles hiccuped and chuckled. "S-she's fine m-man." Stiles slurred his words. Scott grew worried. "I'm gonna go look for her." Scott said standing. "Hey buddy? C-can you get me more-more booze?" Stiles chuckled and held up his glass.

Scott shook his head. "No. You're cut off." Scott said, taking the cup from Stiles. Stiles pouted. "Gimme a b-break. I got raped for fu-fucking werewolf sacks." Scott just stared down at his bestfriend. "Just wait here till I get back." Scott went inside to find Alison.

His vision blurred and he stumbled. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he growled. Alison and Matt were at the top of the stairs making out on a window sill. Alison looked over and Scott and smiled, while Matt kissed her neck. Scott growled, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them they were gold. But Alison and Matt were gone. Scott stumbled away, looking for his girlfriend.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Scott was being boring. Stiles should be aloud to drink! Stiles stood and stumbled over to the the drink table. He'd get a drink himself. Stiles walked past a glass door and heard his name, _"Stiles." _Stiles stopped walking and looked at the door. For some reason, he went inside.

Stiles closed the door behind him; he was in a dark room, the room looked like a spar bedroom. Stiles heard giggling. He turned the light on and gasped. There were two kids sitting in the floor; one was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl had dark hair, and golden brown eyes. The boy was brunette with crystal blue eyes. Suddenly Peter entered the room! Stiles leaned against the glass door, "No..." He whispered.

Peter crouched down next to the children and they hugged him. "Look," Peter said, pointing to Stiles, "There's Mommy!" The children looked over at Stiles and smiled. Stiles suddenly felt sick and his lower abdomen hurt. He ran out of the room, down the hallway, into the bathroom, and puked.

* * *

_Derek POV;_

The only thing Derek knew was that he was being dragged. "Lydia," He whispered, "Don't do this..." Derek's head hurt and he just wanted Stiles. The dragging stopped and Derek opened his eyes. They were in his old house, Lydia was adjusting some mirrors, and Peter stood, smiling in victory. Derek groaned and thumped his head on the floor.

Peter laughed. "Now I get to be a hybrid, be an Alpha, and get to be the father of Stiles children. How does that make you feel Derek?" Derek growled and Peter snickered. "It's time.." Lydia piped up. Peter smiled and looked down at Derek. He grabbed Derek's arm, digging his claws into Derek's flesh.

Derek cried out and barred his teeth. The moonlight shined through the ceiling, bounced off the mirrors, and hit Derek and Peter. Derek cried out and Peter smiled evilly. Derek gasped and his eyes flashed red. The pain finally stopped and Peter released him. Peter popped his neck and smiled over at Lydia.

"Good job sweetie." He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. He helped her up and they went to find the others, leaving Derek behind.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles hung his head in the toliet. He was _never_ drinking again. What had he drinken to make him see children and Peter? Did this mean Stiles was actually pregnant...? Just the thought made Stiles barf again. Stiles heard sirens and kids running. _Fuck..._ Stiles thought.

Stiles felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him up. "Scott, I can walk." Stiles groaned. Stiles heard that horrible chuckled and he tensed. "I missed you Stiles..." Peter whispered into Stiles ear. "Let me go!" Stiles cried out. Peter laughed. "No."

Peter dragged Stiles all the way to his car, Lydia close behind. Matt, Jackson, Boy'd, and Erica all climbed into Jackson's porche. They followed Peter back to their home. Stiles felt dizzy and his lower abdomen burned. He clutched his stomach and tried not to throw up again.

Peter reached over and rubbed Stiles stomach. "Don't you know you're not supposed to drink when pregnant?" Stiles flinched at the word. "I-I'm not," Stiles hiccupped, "Pre-pregnant." Peter just chuckled. They drove into the woods and parked in front of the house. Peter helped Stiles out of the car and Lydia blankly followed.

Erica and Boy'd climbed out of the porche, changed into their hybrid forms, and ran into the woods. "Where are they going?" Stiles asked, surprisingly calm. "It's a full moon. They need to take out some...urges." Stiles shuddered. They went inside, Jackson and Matt went to their bedrooms, and Peter put Lydia in the livingroom.

Stiles was trapped in Peter's room. Stiles started to tremble. Peter frowned. "My nephew's been playing with you again hasn't he?" Stiles remained silent. Peter's eyes flashed red and Stiles gasped. Peter tackled Stiles onto the bed and pinned his arms above his head. "That's right Stiles. I'm an Alpha again." Peter smiled, then attacked Stiles lips.

"Stiles, I have urges too. And they need to be relieved." Peter whispered. Stiles cried out and tried to shove Peter away again. "Remember that deal we made? Everytime we..._play_...you save a life?" Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and nodded slowly. "Well... let me play with you and you save Derek. Deal?"

Stiles was silent for a long time. Finally, he rolled over onto his stomach. Peter smirked and took their clothes off. Tonight had majorly sucked.

* * *

_Boy'd POV;_

Boy'd and Erica chased each other. They laughed and giggled. They changed back into their human forms, both of them naked. Boy'd leaned against a tree, gasping. Erica stood in a clearing, the moonlight shining on her perfect body. Boy'ds eyes flashed gold and he felt himself grow hard.

Erica could smell his arousal and smiled. Boy'd stood in front of her, admiring her beautiful body. Erica leaned up and kissed him. Boy'd felt a spark between them and his inner wolf howled. _Mate...?_ Boy'd thought. Right now, he really didn't care.

Erica wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. Boy'd ran his hands down her body. Her skin was so _soft_. They both ended up on the ground, gasping for breath. Erica smiled and nuzzed him neck, encouraging him to continue. Boy'd moved his hand down to her pussy and slipped a finger in. Erica smiled and howled in approval.

Boy'd smiled and added another finger. Erica gasped and ran her hands down her breats. She was already wet. "Oh," She moaned. Her voice was so beautiful. "Boy'd. I want you." Boy'd smiled and pumped his fingers fasted. She was so tight and warm!

"Boy'd. I can't take this anymore. Please, take me." Boy'd mounted her, her legs around his hips. "Erica, I've always had a crush on you. I'd be so happy if you took me as your mate." Erica nodded, a giant smile on her face. Boy'd then frowned. "We don't have a condom." Erica growled, "Boy'd I don't _care_. I only care about you taking me."

Boy'd smiled and kissed her before thrusting inside. Boy'd used slowly steady thrusted, wanting to make it last. Afterall, they were making love, this wasn't just sex. Erica wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped and moaned. "Erica...I think I love you." Boy'd said, kissing her slowly. Erica giggled. "You mean you know. I love you too."

They stayed in the clearing all night, bonding, mating. Their wolves howled in aprroval.

* * *

_Peter POV;_

Peter laid on his back, Stiles resting on his chest. Both of them were sweaty and gasping. "I'm going to be sad those nine months I don't get to pound that sweet ass of yours." Peter said, seductively. Stiles was half asleep and didn't respond. Lydia was asleep in the livingroom. Today had been perfect. Peter smiled, thinking of Stiles stomach swollen and pregnant. Peter smirked and began to drift to sleep.

* * *

**Fin.! Boy'd&Erica.! I love that pairing personally. Sorry if you hate it.! This chapter took half of the day.-_-**

**This is prolly my favorite chapter... & yes I do realize Issac is still tied up... He's in the next chapter. Promise.! Well, thanks for reading.! Until next time.!**

**Bye-Bye.!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ERMAHGAWD.**

**12 CHAPTERS. WOOO.! I'm so happy.! Thank you so much.! Sorry for spell mistakes.**

**Chapter contains;**

**MARJOR CHARACTER DEATH. IF YOU DONT LIKE CHARACTER DEATHS THEN I SUGGEST YOU STOP READING. **

**Pairings in this chapter are;**

**PeterxLydia, StilesxBaby.(CUTE.) Sterek, ScottxAliosn, ChrisxVictoria, PeterxStiles.**

* * *

_Chapter 12._

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles flushed the toliet. He wiped the puke from his mouth and went into the livingroom. Stiles sat down next to Lydia on the biggest couch. Lydia was strung out looking, shaking, and scared. Stiles rubbed his head. His hair was growing out surprisingly fast. Erica and Boy'd had come home this morning and both went to their rooms without a word. Peter and Jackson were all still sleeping. Matt was in the kitchen, watching the two closely.

Stiles cleared his throat. "So, I uh...I guess I left out a few details..." Lydia glared at him. "Are you kidding me!? A few!? You left out _alot _of details!" Stiles put his arms on his knees and his face in his hands. "Okay. I did. But I only did it to protect you." Lydia stood and threw her arms up. "_This_ is you protecting me!?"

Stiles stood and covered her mouth. "Don't wake him up! Please!" Lydia's eyes narrowed. Matt walked into the livingroom, holding a glass of juice, and smiled. "Aren't you to cute?" "Hey!" Stiles and Lydia growled in unison. Matt chuckled and took of sip of his drink. "Sit down," Matt said setting his drink down and walking over to them. Stiles and Lydia exchanged glances.

Matt stood inbetween them, wrapped both his arms around their shoulders, and plopped onto the couch; pulling Stiles and Lydia down with him. "Get off of me!" Lydia hissed. Matt squeezed her and smiled. "Do you want answers Little Red?" Lydia stopped struggling and Stiles chewed his bottom lip.

"Big Papa in there," Matt pointed to Peter's bedroom. "He chose both of you because," "I think he's waking up!" Stiles shrieked, trying to stop Matt from telling Lydia Stiles secret. "You better get off us!" Stiles started to struggle. "Hang on a sec," Matt said to Lydia.

Matt tackled Stiles and put him in a headlock. Stiles fought back. They began to wrestle. Lydia sat on the couch, watching boredly. Stiles ended up ontop of Matt. "Lydia I told you everything. The only thing I left out is,-" Stiles tried to explain. "He's pregnant!" Matt shouted, cutting off Stiles.

Lydia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Stiles looked down at Matt, who was smirking. Anger filled Stiles and he slammed his elbow into Matt's face. Matt cried out and Stiles got off him. "Stupid bitch!" Matt growled, holding his bleeding nose.

"Lydia-" Stiles tried, but Lydia stood. She dropped to her knees and pushed her ear against Stiles stomach. Stiles stumbled a bit, "Uh...Lydia..." "Shh!" Lydia hissed. Stiles remained quiet. Matt mumbled something, grabbed his glass, and went to his room. The room was silent. Stiles barely breathed.

Lydia started pressing her fingers against Stiles abdomen. She pressed on a sensitive spot and Stiles suddenly felt sick. "Don't do that!" Stiles cried. "Hang on, I feel something." Lydia said. She pressed harder and Stiles felt something stir inside him. "Woah!" Stiles shouted, falling backwards, and landing on his swore ass.

Lydia stared at him with wide eyes. Stiles stared back. Suddenly, a smile crossed Lydia's face. Stiles felt confused. "What...?" Lydia jumped ontop of Stiles and hugged him. "Stiles! This is incredible! Male birthers are supposed to be exsinct!" Now Stiles was really confused. "You know about male birthers?"

Lydia helped Stiles up and they sat on the couch. "Of course! I did a report on them in the seventh grade! It's where a male is born with a womb and ovaries but still has male parts! The last known male birther died in 1932." Stiles blinked. "Lydia you're actually happy about this?" He asked quietly.

"Duh! You're pregnant!" Lydia gasped. "I'm gonna be an aunt! Oh this is so cute! I hope it's a girl!" Stiles face-palmed himself. "Lydia this isn't good. I'm not even gay! I like woman! Boobs not balls!" The room was filled with laughter. Stiles and Lydia turned and saw Peter, already groomed and dressed for the day.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Stiles groaned and Lydia's mouth dropped again. Lydia pointed to Peter, "He's the father?" Stiles grabbed one of the couch pillows and buried his face in it. "Yes," Peter said. He sat on the couch in the middle of the two, like Matt did minutes ago.

Peter pulled Stiles into his lap and kissed his neck. Lydia looked away, blushing. Stiles wiggled uncomfortabley. "Um, Peter?" "Hmm?" Peter hummed against the back of Stiles neck. "C-could we not do this right now?" Peter growled in disapproval. "Fine." Stiles slid of Peter's lap slowly.

Lydia cleared her throat. "When was the fetus um...conceived. Exactly?" Peter smiled. "Last Friday." Lydia looked confused. "There's no possible way the fetus could grow that quickly." Peter smiled and looked over at Stiles, who was beat red. "The fetus isn't human. It's half-kanima, half-werewolf. It grows much faster than a human fetus."

"Let's stop talking about this!" Stiles piped up. But Lydia just brushed him off. "Male birthers aren't pregnant as long as woman. That's why most male birthers children die. Because they're underdeveloped. I guess it's good it's growing so fast." Stiles groaned. "I'm going back to bed." Stiles stood and went into the bedroom.

* * *

_Lydia POV;_

Lydia was not through asking questions. "You know Lydia," Peter said smiling, "You're every smart." Lydia nodded a thank you. "So have you picked out names? Or is it still to early?" Peter leaned back against the couch, smiling at nothing. "Aidan. Aidan Bradely Hale." Lydia smiled faintly. "That's cute. What if it's a girl?" Peter frowned. "I don't really want a girl. I'll let Stiles pick the girls name."

Lydia nodded. Even though Peter was a crazy-pyscho-ex-alpha-now-alpha-again-father-to-be, he really wasn't that bad. Lydia could see him being an excellent father. Lydia looked around the old house. "You have good taste Peter. I'm surprised you picked such a place," Lydia looked over at Peter. "I can help you redecorate."

Peter smiled. "I went to your house and brought you some clothes. Go shower and get dressed." Lydia got excited. "Are you taking me shopping?" She asked, her heart quickening. Peter nodded and smiled. Lydia shot off the couch, found her suitcase, chose an outfit, and went to shower. Peter actually wasn't such a bad guy.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles sat up when he heard the front door open and close. Stiles went into the livingroom. Peter and Lydia were gone. Everyone was asleep and Stiles was alone. Stiles found his suitcase, dressed in jeans, a green t-shirt, and white plaid over shit. Stiles took Jackson's car keys and went to the porche.

Stiles started the car, put it in reverse, and drove away like a mad-man. After a few minutes Stiles was out of the woods and on his way to Dr. Deanton's pet clinic. Stiles parked the car and ran inside. Dr. Deanton sat behind the mountain ash counter, reading a book.

"Stiles," He greeted, putting his book down; "What can I do for you?" Stiles was panting, tears began to roll down his cheecks. "I need your help." Dr. Deanton's face became emotionless. He lead Stiles into the back and he sat on the metal table. "Now," Dr. Deanton said, sitting in a chair in front of Stiles. "You wouldn't come here without a very good reason. So what's wrong?"

Stiles explained everything. Dr. Deanton wrote notes down but stayed expressionless. Dr. Deanton sighed and rubbed his eyes. "C-can you...abort it?" Stiles asked, shaking. "How many times must I say it? I am an animal doctor, not a human doctor." Stiles felt another wave of tears coming on.

Dr. Deanton sighed. "But," Stiles eyes widened. "I will do my best." Dr. Deanton smiled softly. "Oh thank you!" Stiles cried. Dr. Deanton stood, "Now lay down. I'll be right back." Stiles nodded and laid down. Dr. Deanton returned with a small machine and a tub of blue gel.

"An ultrasound?" Stiles whispered. Dr. Deanton nodded. "Pull your shirts up." The doctor said, grabbing the fat pen-like tool. Stiles hesitated. "I...um...it's bad." Stiles whispered. Dr. Deanton shook his head. "It's alright Stiles." Stiles nodded, closed his eyes, and pulled his shirts up. Dr. Deanton didn't even flinch at the sight of hickeys and bitemarks.

Dr. Deanton rubbed the gel on Stiles abdomen. "Okay Stiles, remain completely still. I'll tell you if you need to move." Stiles nodded and looked at the screen. Dr. Deanton rubbed the stylist on Stiles abdomen. There was silence. "I don't know much about male birthers, but I do know the womb should...be around here...somewhere." A few more minutes went by.

"Ah," Dr. Deanton said. Stiles looked from him to the screen. "There's the womb..." Dr. Deanton trailed off. "And...there's the fetus." Stiles stared at the screen and his mouth slowly dropped. There on the screen was a tiny creature. "I'd say...it's about 6 inchs long...and 6 inchs wide." Dr. Deanton said. Stiles was transfixed on the screen.

That little creature was his. He and Peter had made that. It was half Stiles and half Peter. Stiles heart oozed with love for the small creature. Dr. Deanton watched as Stiles face went from sadness, fear, shock, and finally love. Stiles began to cry tears of happiness.

"Still want an abortion?" Dr. Deanton asked, knowing the answe. "No!" Stiles shrieked. The doctor smiled. "I knew you wouldn't." Stiles cleaned the gel off his body and help Dr. Deanton put the machine away. Dr. Deanton turned the open sign to closed. "Are you coming with me?" He asked Stiles.

Stiles had been rubbing his belly non-stop and now he looked up at Dr. Deanton. "What?" Dr. Deanton put on his leather coat. "Derek is still missing. And you're finally out of that house of hell." Stiles mouth dropped. "Derek!" Stiles face-palmed himself again.

"I'm such a terrible person! I completely forgot!" Dr. Deanton grabbed his car keys. "Let's go." Stiles followed Dr. Deanton out to his car. Stiles felt terrible.

* * *

_Peter POV;_

Peter and Lydia walked around the furniture store. Peter pushed the cart as Lydia pointed at all the things that would make the house more, "family-oriented". So far, they had bought a flat screen, a coffee table, dinning room set, a washer, a dryer, and now were looking at new kitchen appliances.

"Do you like the white or black stove?" Lydia asked. Peter looked over the two. "Black." He answered. Lydia rolled her eyes. She turned to the worker, smiled flirtily, and said; "We'll take the white." Peter frowned. "Lydia I said black." Lydia turned back to face him, put her hands on her hips, and scowled. "Not everything can be black Peter. You're going to be a daddy soon. Parenting 101; living in depressing households makes depressing children."

Peter rolled his eyes. "If the stove is white then the walls will be black." The worker got bored of their bickering and left. Lydia gasped. "Certainly not! When we get home, we'll ask everyone what colors they want for their rooms, and we'll take a vote on what everyone wants the kitchen and livingroom to be."

Peter groaned. That meant another shopping trip. Peter checked his watch. They had already spent four hours at this damned store. Peter's phone started to ring. Lydia talked to another worker and Peter went away to answer the phone. "Hello?" "Master!" Shouted a hysterical Matt. "Yes Matthew?"

There was a hesitation and suddenly Erica had the phone. "There is a slight possiblity that Stiles is gone." Peter slammed his fist into a near by fridge. "What!?" Peter hissed, keeping his voice low. "Hey don't get mad at me!" Erica growled. "Matt was supposed to be watching him!" "Where is my mate?" Peter growled through cletched teeth.

"He took Jackson's car, which he isn't to happy about. But Boy'd and Jax are out looking for him now." The blonde replied. Peter inhaled deeply. "I'm bringing Lydia home. Help her move all the new furniture in. I'm going to find my mate." Peter hung up and went to get Lydia. They paid for the furniture and left.

* * *

_Derek POV;_

Derek didn't believe his eyes when he saw Stiles above him. "Derek! Derek get up!" Stiles said, shaking Derek. "Sty..." Derek groaned. "What happened..?" "Peter happened." Dr. Deanton answered. Derek sat up, Stiles in his lap, Dr. Deanton leaning against the wall. Derek's head hurt and he remembered.

"Don't worry Derek, you're still an alpha. Just not the alpha you want to be." Derek sighed. He looked down and saw Stiles nuzzling into his chest. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. "To be the alpha you want to be," Dr. Deanton spoke, "You need a pack." Derek looked from the vet/doctor, then back to Stiles. Stiles brown eyes were large and paniced.

Derek looked up at Dr. Deanton. "Where do you suppose I get an entire new pack?" Dr. Deanton smirked. "It's very risky." Derek was getting annoyed. "What! Tell me!" "Derek..." Stiles said softly, rubbing his hand down Derek's chest. "Get the Argents to help you." "What!?" Derek and Stiles said in unison.

Dr. Deanton shrugged. "They're your only hope Derek. Besides, Gerard wants Peter dead, Chris and Victoria want Matt dead." Derek and Stiles exchanged a look. It was a tempting idea... "But," Dr. Deanton said, walking towards the door. "We can decide that later. You two have some things that need to be discussed."

Dr. Deanton looked at Stiles while saying this. Stiles gulped and Derek grew nervous. "I'll be waiting in my car." Dr. Deanton said, going to his car. Derek looked from the door to Stiles. His head was hung. "Derek, I-" "I already know Stiles." Stiles head flew up. "W-what?"

"I can smell the fetus Stiles. It's growing quickly." Derek's eyes wondered down Stiles body and rested on his stomach. Stiles began to cry again. "I'm so sorry Derek." Derek hugged Stiles tightly. "It's alright. But Deanton is right. We need to go to the Argents."

Stiles nodded and they went to Deanton's car. "Where too?" He asked. Derke and Stiles climbed into the car and exchanged a look. "The Agrents."

* * *

_Peter POV;_

"How do you expect to find Stiles?" Erica asked, putting the new stove in place. She wiped sweat from her brow and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Peter was hard in thought. "I'm guna try to Scott." Erica looked confused. "What will that do?" She asked.

Peter used his advanced scences to track Scott down. He caught his scent and began to walk to the front door. "Stiles is almost always with Scott. Find Scott, find Stiles." Peter left Erica in the house with Lydia. Matt was on the porch, looking at his shoes, scared.

"Master I-" Peter slapped Matt across the face. "If you ever just let my mate leave without me again, there's going to be hell to pay." Matt nodded and held his cheek. Peter changed into his wolf/kanima form and went to find his beta and mate.

* * *

_Scott POV;_

Everyone sat in the Argent's livingroom. Which was really weird to Scott. Derek, Stiles, and Issac all sat on the biggest couch, Chris, Victoria, and Gerard sat on the second couch, Scott and Alison sat on the loveseat, and Dr. Deanton stood explaining.

"Peter Hale is back." Everyone nodded. "At first, we didn't expect him to be a big threat. But we were very mistaken." Deanton began to pace and everyone grew uneasy. "We aren't sure of his intentions, but we know he is starting a new Pack of hybrids."

"Hybrids?" Victoria asked. "Yes," Deanton nodded, "Hybrids. Half knaima, half werewolf. Hybrids are extremely dangerous and hard to kill. That is why we need your help." Deanton directed the last part to Chris. Chris stood and nodded. "You have yourself a deal. But, I get to kill Matt." Everyone nodded.

"Good, now shake on it." Chris and Derek walked over to each other and shook hands. "But I have a question." Alison piped up. Everyone looked at the dark haired girl. "Scott, you're his beta, wouldn't he want you in his Pack?" Scott blinked. "That does make since." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Victoria stood, smoothed out her skirt and blouse, and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled brightly, "How may I help you?" Her smile disappeared and was replaced with fear. "You can help me by giving me my Mate back." "Chris!" Victoria shouted...but it was too late.

Peter threw open the door and sank his teeth into Victoria's shoulder. She cried out in pain. "Mom!" Alison cried. Scott wrapped protective arms around her and fell to the floor. "Alison go!" Scott said, helping her stand. "No! I'm not leaving my mom! Mom!" Victoria dropped to the floor, twitching violently.

"Come on Sweetheart." Gerard said, grabbed Alison and pulling her away. "No!" She protested. Gerard pulled Alsion away; Chris already had his bow, Derek, Issac, and Scott were wolfed out, and Deanton had a gun. Where did that come from? Must have been in his coat.

Peter looked terrifying; he was half man, half kanima, half werewolf. His eyes were the same crimson as Derek's, his body was covered in green scales, his teeth were fangs, he had a tail, long claws, and furry sideburns. Derek growled, baring his teeth. He charged at Peter! They began to fight and Issac took Stiles upstairs. Scott and Deanton went to help Derek, and Chris got Victoria upstiars too. How had this become Scott's life?

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

"Climb out the window!" Chris ordered, carrying his bleeding wife. She was twitching violently, already beginning to change. Stiles threw the window open, when suddenly Boy'd landed on the window seal! Stiles slammed the window shut. "Any other ideas, Mr. Hunter!?" Stiles hissed.

Chris was already half way down the hall. "Come on!" Issac grabbed Stiles wrist and began to follow Chris. Boy'd smashed through the window, and roared/howled. They went into Chris and Victoria's room; Chris locked then door and put his wife on their bed. "Fight it Vic! Please, fight it!" He begged.

Victoria's skin was growing green scales, her teeth growing fangs, her eyes opened and they were gold. "No..." Chris whispered. "G-Get...them...o-out. Leave m-me." She begged. Chris shook his head and Stiles couldn't help but feel terrible. "You have to go...take care of Alsion...tell her I," Victoria howled and thrashed. "I love her and you!" She roared like a kanima and sank her claws into the bed.

Chris kissed her one last time before opening their window and letting Stiles and Issac out.

* * *

_Boy'd POV;_

Boy'd smashed through the door. He saw the hunter, holding a loaded bow, and he saw a new Pack member changing forms on a bed. Boy'd barred his werewolf fangs and swiped his kanima claws at the hunter. The hunter let an arrow go, and it landed deep inside Boy'd. He roared in pain as he snapped the arrow's stick, out of his chest.

The new Pack member, jumped off the bed and landed next to Boy'd. She could finish off the hunter. Boy'd slipped past the man, not without a couple of arrows to the back though, and went out the window. It was dark outside, but his kanima vision allowed him to see.

He looked up and saw Issac and Stiles standing on the roof. Boy'd howled and climbed towards them. Issac was wolfed out and Stiles stood behind him. "Give me Stiles, Issac." "Never!" Issac hissed. "You'll have to take him from my cold, dead, hands!" Boy'd smirked, "That's do able."

Boy'd lunged forward, digging his claws into Issac's chest! "Issac!" Stiles cried. "Stiles! Go!" Issac howled, he slashed his claws across Boy'ds' chest. Stiles began to climb down the roof. Boy'd tried to follow him but Issac blocked his path. "You were my brother Boy'd! And you betrayed us!"

"I didn't betray you Issac! I chose the right side! If you were smart you'd join us too!" "Never!" Issac growled. He lunged forward and dug his claws into on of Boy'd's wounds. Boy'd hissed in pain. They began to fight while Stiles tried to flee.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles was almost off the roof. He felt like such a coward. Now all his friends would die and he'd be alone. Suddenly, a clawed hand grabbed his foot! Stiles cried out as he was pulled to the ground. He landed on his back, hard. Stiles groaned, and rolled onto his side. Least he landed on the grass.

Stiles shivered as the baby began to move inside him. Stiles groaned again. Someone stood over Stiles. Stiles looked up and saw Jackson, his head tilted, examining Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes and let his body throb in pain. Jackson picked Stiles up and carried him inside.

Stiles began to struggle, but his back and head hurt. The baby was upset too. It wouldn't be still. It kept moving all over. Jackson brought Stiles inside and laid him on the floor. Stiles opened his eyes and saw Scott, laying in a bloody heap Derek was on his knees, gasping, Peter standing over him, and Deanton laid on the floor, next to the fire place, not moving.

Stiles heart quickened, he hoped his friends weren't dead. Derek and Peter heard Stiles heardbeat and the both looked over to him. Derek's face filled with pain, while Peter smirked victoriously. "Now Stiles, watch closely. I'm going to kill your friends and if that doesn't teach you a lesson then I'll kill your daddy."

Stiles eyes widened. "No.." He whispered. Peter kicked Derek in the stomach, making him fall over. "Hmm," Peter thought, pacing around his prey. "Who should I kill first?" Peter stood over Scott; he picked him up by the neck and let Stiles see his face. Scott groaned, he was bleeding everywhere.

"He looked almost dead. What do you say Stiles? Should I kill your ungrateful bestfriend first?" Peter asked, teasing. Stiles sat straight up, despite the pain. "No! Please don't!" peter chuckled, "You're right. It would be a waste to kill him..." Peter smirked. "I'll turn him instead!" Scott's eyes opened and he looked at Stiles. "I'm...sorry."

Scott's eyes closed and Peter laughed, before sinking his teeth into Scott neck. "No!" Stiles screamed. Scott eyes flew open and they changed from werewolf gold, to kanima orange. Scott screamed and Stiles began to cry. Peter dropped Scott and let him bleed. "Now, for the Doctor."

Stiles crawled over to his bestfriend. Scott was gagging on his own blood. "Sty...Sty." Stiles grabbed Scott's hand. "I'm here buddy." Stiles whispered. Peter stood over Dr. Deanton. "Hm. He could be helpful for the baby." Peter bit him too! "Stop! Peter please stop turning people!" Deanton cried out in pain and Peter dropped him.

"Now," Peter said, licking the blood from his lips, "The finale." Peter stood over Derek. "Peter.." Stiles whispered. Peter put a clawed hand to Derek's throat. "Goodbye nephew." "Peter!" Stiles cried. Peter smirked and dug his claws into Derek's throat.

Peter suddenly froze. Peter and Derek's eyes both widened. They both looked over to Stiles and saw a horrifying sight; Stiles had taken Scott's still clawed hand and dug it into his stomach. Stiles was doubled over, bleeding. Peter let go of Derek and ran to Stiles.

"Why did you do something so stupid!?" Peter growled picking up Stiles. Stiles winced in pain, the baby had finally stopped moving. "If...if I lose them...you lose your pup." Peter threw his head back and howled. He ran out of the front door, Jackson picked up Deanton and followed.

* * *

_Issac POV;_

Issac spit up blood. Boy'd stood over him, bleeding aswell. "Look at what happened to us Issac. Now I have to kill you. You should have joined us." Issac shook his head. "I'd rather be dead than a monster like you." Boy'd shook his head and dug his claws into Issac's chest. Issac screamed when he felt claws puncter his heart.

"Goodbye Brother." Boy'd said. He squeezed Issac's heart. Boy'd suddenly heard Peter howl. He let go of Issac and jumped off the roof. Issac laid there, staring into the stary sky, bleeding to death. He closed his eyes as he felt his body get lighter and lighter. Death wasn't scary, but peaceful.

* * *

_Chris POV;_

Chris sat on the bedroom floor. The carpet was soaked in his wife's blood. He had been crying none stop. He had no other chose but to kill his wife. She had almost killed him. Chris stroked her hair, her blue eyes were still open, but they were lifeless. "Forgive me..." He cried. He kissed her forehead. "Please forgive me..."

The house was filled with dread. Chris closed his eyes as he made a vow to kill Peter and his Pack. Chris had never felt so alone in his life...

* * *

_Derek POV;_

Derek stood and went over to Scott. He was alive,but barely. Derek was already beginning to heal. He went up onto the roof and found Issac. "Issac!" Derek crawled the teen to his chest. Issac was pale, his eyes closed, not breathing. Derek felt like he had just lost his own pup. Derek titled his head back and howled. "I hope ou're in a better place Issac...You made me very proud."

Derek carried Issac's body off the roof. Scott stood on the porch, healing, tears streaking his cheeks. "Come one on Scott," Derek turned, "Let's go bury him..."

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles awoke on a metal table. He looked up and saw bandages around his stomach. "If you ever do something like that again..." Stiles turned and saw peter sitting in a chair. He looked exhausted. His threat fell short. Stiles felt something wiggle inside him. The baby was okay.

"Thankfully, Deanton awoke and helped stop the bleeding. You didn't puncture the baby." Stiles closed his eyes and began to cry. Peter now stood over him. "Please...kill me!" Stiles begged. Peter bent down and kissed Stiles. "I'll never let you go Stiles. You're mine for all eternity. You and this baby."

"I hate you!" Stiles screamed. Peter smirked and rubbed Stiles belly. "I know you do. But I love you. And soon," Peter kissed Stiles again. "You'll love me too. Now go to sleep. You need the rest." Peter sat down in his chair and watched Stiles sob.

* * *

**...**

**So...I'm sorry. SO much happened in this chapter. I'm sorry if I lost readers for the character deaths. But hopefully you'll stick around.!**

**Rest In Peace Issac...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.! Woo.! I apologize for Peter & Stiles acting like occs. But I promise Sassy-Pedo-Wolf will return.!**

**Pairings:**

**StilesxPeter, StilesxErica(friendship).**

**This is supposed to be a happy chapter since the last was angsty. NEW CHARACTER. OCC.(:**

**Chapter Rated M.!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, Call Me Maybe, or YOLO...don't ask questions you'll see... Sorry for spelling mistakes.!**

* * *

_Chapter 13._

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles sat in english class. It had been two weeks since the party. He hadn't seen Derek or Scott. He was half asleep and not paying attention. It didn't help that Erica was breathing down his neck behind him. The teacher rambled on and on about the book they were discussing. Stiles rubbed his stomach and frowned. Peter had come up with new rules.

Stiles and the Pack were aloud to go to school, but only until Stiles started to grow round. Stiles was only aloud to go to school if he was constantly watched. Stiles wasn't aloud to talk to Scott or Alison. Stiles was aloud to still play lacrosse but he had to take it easy. And the worst rule of all; when Stiles started to grow a baby bump he'd have to leave his dad.

Stiles gritted his teeth in anger. How dare Peter try to run his life! He would never leave his father! Stiles felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw the pretty blonde with bright red lips, "What?" "What are you doing this weekend?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well it's not like I have a life anymore." Erica giggled and smirked. "Wanna go shopping with me?" Stiles rolled his eyes. "You're kidding right? What am I!? The new Pack Mommy!?"

Erica just shrugged and bit her lip, smiling. "Stiles! Erica!" The two turned and saw the teacher, Ms. Baxtin, glaring at them. "If you two think you can just talk freely through my lesson you're wrong! Why don't you two go converse in the hall!" Stiles slammed his head on his desk. Erica just smiled, gathered her things, and left. Stiles soon followed.

"Great," Stiles growled, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor, "I'm pregnant, friendless, and my grades are slipping!" Erica sat beside Stiles, looking hurt. "I thought we were friends..." Stiles looked at her, searching her face for saracasm. The blonde was serious. "Well...uh." Ms. Baxtin opened the door and glared at the two again. "Here's your assignments." She throw papers at the teens and slammed the door.

Stiles looked over at Erica. They both couldn't help but laugh. "Bitch!" Erica called, flipping Ms. Baxtin off through the door. Stiles stuck his tongue out and the door opened. "Detention!" The angered english teacher yelled. She slammed the door again and Stiles and Erica fell over in a fit a laughter.

"You wanna ditch?" Erica asked smirking. "We could go on that shopping trip?" Stiles rolled his eyes but felt a smile forming. "Sure. Why not? Yolo right?" Stiles and Erica laughed again before they went to their lockers, grabbed their things, and left.

Stiles and Erica climbed into Stiles jeep and left the parking lot. "Hey turn this song up!" Erica blasted the radio and Stiles laughed. "This song is total trash." Erica rolled her window down and sang along. "It is so not trash!" "Hey, hey, hey! No slobbering on my Jeep!" Erica glared at Stiles playfully. "Come on Pack Mama! Sing with me!"

Stiles rolled his eyes but tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "It is catchy..." Stiles admitted. Erica smiled brightly. "Yeah! Now come on! Sing!" Erica pressed. Erica flicked Stiles ear, "Come on! Sing!" "Fine!" Stiles shouted over the music, trying to make the blonde happy.

_"Hey, I just met you!" _Stiles sang.

Erica leaned over into Stiles personal space, _"And this is crazy!"_

Stiles got in her face too, _"But here's my number!"_

Now they both sang in unison, _"So Call Me Maybe!"_

The two teens leaned back against their seats laughing. Stiles pulled onto Main Street and began to pass all the stores, "Go to that store!" Erica said, turning down the music, leaning across Stiles, and pointing to a store. Stiles slowed the jeep down and pulled in front of the store. Dread filled Stiles.

"You said a shopping spree. Not a _baby_ shopping spree." Stiles heard Erica giggle and climb out of the jeep. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Stiles groaned and followed the blonde into the store. Stiles entered the store and frowned; the store was painted pink and blue, there were racks of baby clothes, toys on shelves, and cribs in the back of the store. The smell of baby poweder made Stiles nose crinkle. Stiles felt the baby begin to stir and touched his belly softly.

Erica was at the counter, talking to a woman, in her mid twenties, with long brunette hair, and warm brown eyes. "Why are you two here? Shouldn't you be at school?" The woman asked. Erica smiled, "Yeah. Well, see that cutie over there by the door?" The woman looked over at Stiles and Stiles smiled. "He knocked up my bestfriend and now we're here shopping for the baby."

The woman smirked, "I completely understand. If you need anything let me know." Erica thanked the woman and grabbed Stiles by the arm, "Come on. Let's shop!" "I can't believe you." Stiles whispered. Erica just giggled. They rumaged around the store but nothing jumped out at them. The woman came to help, "Do you know the gender yet?" Stiles frowned. "Not yet."

The woman pressed her lips into a thin line, thinking. Finally she smiled. "I know the perfect thing." The woman walked over to a shelf filled with toys and grabbed a wolf plushie. She walked back over and handed it to Stiles. Erica gasped and Stiles smiled brightly. The wolf was black, with blue eyes, and a smile stitched on it's face.

"It's perfect." Stiles whispered, the wolf reminding him of Derek. "How'd you know?" Erica asked. The teens looked up at the woman. She smiled, her eyes flashing gold, and winked. "My name's Luna." Stiles and Erica gasped. "You're a werewolf!?" Stiles said, gaping.

The woman, Luna, smiled and nodded. Erica circled the woman, sniffing her. "You smell like an alpha?" Luna nodded. "Follow me to the back and I'll explain." Stiles held the plushie close to him as he and Erica followed Luna. She lead them to the back of the store, opened a door, and lead them in.

The room was a tiny office; with a desk and chair in one corner, a bookself on the other side of the room, and two chairs in front of the desk. Luna sat behind the desk and gestured towards the cahirs, "Please sit." Stiles and Erica sat down and listened.

Luna's warm brown eyes fell on Stiles and she smiled warmly. "You're a very rare creature." Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Male birther. Not to happy about it." Luna giggled and her eyes landed on Erica. "You have alpha potential in you." Erica smiled brightly, "I do?" Luna nodded. "When you're older, consider making your own pack." Erica smiled and Luna took a deep breath.

"My name is Luna Greyson. I am an omega from the Alpha Pack. Hints why I smell like an alpha." Luna looked between the two, giving them time to ask questions. "Alpha Pack?" Erica asked. Luna smiled and continued, "Let me explain; I'm from Sacramento. The Pack I come from is known as an Alpha Pack. It's supposed to only consist of Alphas," Luna sighed, "But my mother had twins. My sister, Selene, was the first born. So she is the alpha, and I am her omega."

Erica winced. Stiles blinked. "What's so bad about being an omega?" Erica rolled her eyes. "Stiles, being an omega is the lowest position in a pack." Stiles looked at Luna and she nodded. "My sister became the Alpha of our pack. I was quickly over looked. An omega is only around to do things for the Alpha." Stiles nodded.

"I soon became fed up with my Pack, and left. For now I am a lone wolf." Erica frowned. "Lone wolf? That sounds terrible." Luna smirked. "It was at first. But I like to be alone. Anyways; I tried to live a normal human life. I finished school, went to college, and got a degree to be a doctor." Luna smiled at Stiles. "You're the reason I came here."

Stiles shrienked into his seat. "Lucky me.." He mumbled. "Rumor has it, Beacon Hills is the supernatural hot spot." Stiles and Erica exchanged a looked, "Really?" They asked in unison. Luna nodded. "Werewolf, kanimas, hunters. It's like a halloween party every full moon!" Luna looked over at Stiles. "Except you." Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I know. Male birther, we've been over this."

Erica rolled her eyes. "He isn't to happy about it. Sorry for his rudeness." "Hey!" Stiles growled. Luna giggled. "I can smell the baby inside you. It's growing rapidly. I'd say you only have," Luna chewed her bottom lip thinking. "Six months till it's born?" Stiles shot out of his seat. "_Six months!?_" He hissed. Luna nodded, looking confused.

"Aren't you happy? I figured since you're carrying you and your mate would be excited?" Stiles folded his arms over his chest and glared. "He's _not_ my mate. I don't even like him. In fact I hate him." Erica now glared at Stiles. "Peter loves you Stiles!" Stiles gapped at Erica. "Are you kidding me!? As soon as I pop this sucker out he's gonna leave me faster than a werewolf can change on a full moon!"

"Y-You mean your child was concived of rape?" Stiles chewed the inside of his cheek. "We aren't the best family around." Luna shook her head. "No, no, no. This is not good." Erica blinked confused. "What's wrong?" Luna copied Stiles posture, "Male birthers are so rare that, if concived by force, the baby could be born with birth defects." Stiles gulped.

Luna smiled faintly, "But I'm sure you'll be fine. But I came here for other reasons too. One is to help you and your...Alpha?" Erica nodded at the correct term. Stiles was silent. "You're going to help me with my baby?" Luna nodded smiling. "But I already have a doctor." Stiles said. Luna shrugged, "I'd still be honored to help."

"What's the other reason?" Erica asked. Luna now frowned. "Many werewolves have heard word of you Stiles. Including my sister..." Stiles nodded. "Selene can't give birth," Luna whispered, "So any Alpha that gives birth, she is jealous. She often tries to...abort...the baby." Erica gasped but Stiles remained silent.

Luna smelt the air. "You smell of mixed emotions." Stiles shrugged. "This baby is ruining my life. If it gets aborted I'm not sure I'll care." Luna and Erica both shook their heads. "Soon, you'll love that baby. More than you've loved anything in the whole world. I promise." Luna assured. Stiles still remained unphased.

"My sister has heard of you. She is coming to Beacon Hills to investigate. If she feels you don't deserve that baby...she'll do everything her power to destroy it." Erica gasped loudly, "That's terrible!" Stiles still just chewed his cheek. Luna stood, walked in front of Stiles, and grabbed his hand, "Don't worry Stiles. Soon you'll love that baby." Luna rubbed Stiles simi-hard stomach.

"Really think I will...?" Stiles whispered. Luna smiled. "I know you will." Stiles squeezed the plushie wolf. "Come on," Luna opened the door and looked at the teens. "I want to meet your Alpha. Oh and Stiles?" "What?" Stiles asked stretching as he stood. "Keep the wolf." Luna and Erica walked out of the room but Stiles remained; rubbing his belly.

* * *

_Luna POV;_

Luna was tingling with excitment. She followed the baby blue jeep down the long, winding, dirt road into the forest. Maybe the Alpha would like her! What if he let her join his pack!? Luna bit her bottom lip and gripped her steering wheel. She wanted a pack _so_ bad.

Being a lone wolf wasn't bad, but she missed the security she felt with a pack. Luna's chest squeezed as she remembered her old pack. She did miss them. But her sister was enough to drive her away. Luna didn't even like her parents. They worshipped Selene and ignored Luna. Luna's eyes flashed gold with anger as she remembered her life before;

* * *

_"Luna!" Hissed her father. Luna sighed. She racked her fingers through her straight brunette hair and went to the sound of the angered voice. "Yes father?" Luna's father, Victore Greyson, was alpha of the Alpha Pack. Luna and her sister looked exactly like their father; brunette hair, heavy brown eyes, and pale skin. _

_Victore sat at the dinner table, glaring at a piece of paper. His brunette hair was combed and trimmed, his muscles rippling from under his suit, his brown eyes flashing red. "Why do you have a D in math!?" Luna cringed at her father's voice. "Um..I...I'm just not good at it." The fourteen year old replied. _

_Selene walsted into the room, smirking. She flipped her curly brown hair, kissed her father, and sat at the table. "Aw. Is Little Omega failing math?" Luna gritted her teeth. "I just need a little help." Selene rolled her eyes. "Sister, you need help in alot of things," Selene smiled to her father and handed him her report card. "Wanna see my grades Father? I have all A's." Selene flashed a white, fanged, smile to her sister._

_Luna rolled her eyes. Her father took the paper, glanced at it, smiled, and kissed Selene's cheek. "Good job Sweetie. You're going to make a wonderful Alpha." Selene smiled, glaring at Luna. "One of us has too." Luna's eyes flashed gold and she growled. Selene growled, eyes flashing red, "Are you challeneging me Sister!?" Luna barred her fangs aswell. "Girls!" Their mother hissed, as she walked into the room. "You're ladies! Not animals!"_

_Their mother was a beta; with curled blonde hair and brown eyes. "The day will come when you two shall fight, but today is not that day! Now, sit down and wait for dinner!" Their mother pulled a rabbit out of a brown paper sack, threw it into a pan, and began to cook it. Luna rolled her eyes, "I'm not hungry." _

_Luna left her home; walking down the street to her bestfriend, Rodger Simmon's house. The Alpha pack all lived in one community, Rodger was Luna's only true friend. Luna rang the doorbell and Rodger's mother answered. "Oh. It's you. I thought you'd be somebody important, like your sister. Wait here, I'll go get Roggie."_

_Luna growled but giggled at the nickname. Rodger soon came out onto the porch and smiled his handsome smile. "I'll be back later Mom!" He called before the two went into the woods. Luna sat on her favorite rock and Rodger sat in front of her. "What happened today? You look pissed." Luna sighed. "My parents just keep reminding me how I'll always be the Omega. I don't want to fight Selene when we're sixteen! Everyone knows she'll win."_

_Rodger rolled his hazel eyes and pushed a strand of blonde hair out of his face. "Well, I think you'll win." Luna looked deeply into his eyes. "Really think so?" Rodger smiled, leaned in, and kissed her. "I know so." Luna smiled and hugged him._

* * *

Luna blinked the memories away. They had arrived at their destination. She pulled her truck up besides Stiles jeep. There was a man standing on the porch, maybe he was the Alpha? Luna climbed out of her truck and followed the teens to the porch. The man's icey blue eyes turned crimson and he barred his teeth, "Who is this?" Erica bounced happily up to him."Chill out Alpie, she's friendly."

Stiles tried to walk past the man, but he grabbed Stiles around the waist, and pulled him close. Luna saw Stiles cringe as the man kissed his neck. Luna tried not to stare. "Hello sir. My name is Luna Greyson." Luna barred her throat as a sign of submission.

The man nodded and rested his chin on the top of Stiles head. "Peter Hale," Peter looked her over before 'hmming', "I've heard of the Greyson Pack before. They consist of ony Alphas," Peter smirked, "Or so I thought." Erica plopped down in a lawn chair that had been sitting at the end of the porch.

"Tell me," Peter said in a low, smooth, voice. "Why did you come?" Luna looked from Erica, to Stiles, then to Peter. "I heard that Beacon Hills was the supernatural hot spot. Rumors said there was a zombie Alpha and a male birther here." Peter smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I came because I am a skilled doctor. I want to help Stiles and your pup in any possible way. But I also have bad news." Luna explained. Peter nodded, ugring her to continue. "My sister; Selene Greyson, Alpha of the Alpha Pack, is on her way here." Peter now looked confused. "What does a high-ranking Alpha want with my small Pack and pup?"

"Well you see Pete," Erica said, throwing her legs over one side of the lawn chair, "Luna's sister here is mad with jealousy. She can't have pups. So when she hears of an Alpha and it's mate are expecting, she has to come check it out." Peter looked from the blonde to Luna. "Is this true?"

Luna nodded. "If my sister thinks you're unworthy of having a pup," Luna swollowed the lump in her throat, "She'll stop at nothing to kill it." Peter's eyes flashed red and his arms tightened around Stiles. "Peter..." Stiles whispered. Peters' eyes went back to blue at the sound of his mates voice.

_Interesting..._ Luna thought. "Well," Peter said, shifting from foot to foot. "Do you wish to join my Pack? An omega is a low status but you do carry valuble information." Luna nodded, letting the omega comment slide. "Yes, I wish to join your Pack, sir." Peter smiled. "Come on in."

* * *

_Peter POV;_

Peter sat on the couch with Stiles in his lap. This house was getting to small. Matt, Boy'd, and Jackson all shared a room now, Erica and Lydia shared, and now Luna had her own. Well just until Scott comes. Then he could probably share a room with her.

Luna was everything a werewolf should be. Maybe she could help train this pups that call themselves teenagers. Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes. He still had much work to be done before Little Aidan was born. And now some Alpha Pack wanted to come and treathen his family. Great. Stiles leaned back against Peter, stretched, then closed his eyes. Peter smiled down at his mate.

Stiles was beautiful. His features were so peaceful when he slept. He even looked happy. Peter wanted so badly for Stiles to be comfortable around him. He wanted to hear Stiles laugh and see him smile. But most of all, Peter wanted Stiles to love him back.

No one could comprehend the love Peter felt towards Stiles. When Peter had first laid eyes on Stiles in the hospital he knew he was in love. When Stiles ins't around Peter feels lost and incomplete. One day, he'd be able to tell Stiles how he felt. Maybe today was the day.

Peter suddenly felt sad. How could Stiles love Derek so easily? What had Derek given him besides pain and misery? Peter had given Stiles everything, and yet Stiles still didn't love him. Why? Peter stared down at his mate; Stiles lips were parted slightly.

Peter leaned down and kissed him gentley on the lips. Peter pulled back and saw the teen looking at him with his big brown eyes, "Why do you look so sad?" He asked. "Why?" Peter whispered. Stiles stared up at him in confusion. "Come again?" Stiles asked.

"Why don't you love me?" Peter asked, letting his emotions tumble out. Stiles blinked; a heavy blush coating his cheeks. He looked away from Peter. "Well, uh. Love just isn't that simple. We have a complicated relationship here. Hell, you raped and impregnanted me." Peter winced at the last sentence.

"We're not like Scott and Alison where they get it right the first try. We're...different." Stiles further explained. "...I only did those things to you because I love you." Peter whispered. Stiles head snapped up in Peter's direction. _"Love me?"_ He hissed. "Raping, impregnanting, hurting, and ruining my life is your way of showing you love me!?"

Peter shook his head. "That's not what I meant!" Stiles stood and glared at Peter. "What did you mean then!? All you've done is ruin my life! You ruined it the first night all this happened! Biting Scott was the worst thing that's every happened and it's ruined _everything_ and _everyone_!" Stiles shouted.

Erica and Luna looked down the hallway but quickly returned to their rooms when they heard Peter yell. Peter stood and shouted back, "I've given you everything! I've given you a new house, a new life, a child, _my love_! What more do you want from me!?" Stiles was silent.

Peter threw his arms up and began to pace. "What am I thinking!? You're a child! You have no idea what love is!" "Love!" Stiles screamed. "You don't know what love is!" Peter was shocked at how angry Stiles was. "Love is where you care for your partner! Love is where you trust your partner! Love is where you respect your partner! _You don't know what love is!_" Peter could feel his fangs out and his eyes changing to red.

"But you love Derek! And he's done none of those things! I saw the way he use to treat you! Slamming you into walls, hurting you, smashing your head into a steering wheel! I give you everything, he gives you nothing, and you still love him! Why Stiles!? Why am I not good enough!?" Peter screamed.

Now Stiles was crying. "Because you're just not!" He shouted. "You can't force someone to love you! With Derek it just happens! I can't help it!" Stiles wiped the tears away furiously. "You're a moster Peter Hale! And I will _never_ love you!"

Peter froze. He felt something he had never felt before. His heart stopped. Everything stopped. Stiles stood there, tears streaming down his face, glaring. Peter changed back into his human form and approached Stiles with open arms. "I'm so sorry Stiles. You're right. I can't force you to love me. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. _I'm so sorry_."

And Peter really was. Peter stood in front of Stiles, expecting the teen to crumble into his arms. But he didn't. Instead, Stiles eyes flashed gold. Stiles slapped Peter across the face and ran out of the house. Peter touched his cheek; it was bleeding and had four scratches. Stiles had claws.

What was happening? Peter grunted and ran after his mate.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles ran blankly into the woods. Tears leaked from his eyes. He ran as fast as he could, not stopping. Finally Stiles knees buckled from underneath him. He fell into the dried leaves and just laid there. He could feel the baby moving inside him. Funny thing was; it only stopped moving when it was with Peter.

Stiles sat up on his knees, wiped his eyes, and stared at the ground. A shadow suddenly stood over him. "What?" Stiles growled. Stiles felt strong arms suddenly hugging him. "Im sorry Stiles," Whispered Peter. Stiles sniffled, but didn't bother trying to get free. "Yeah, well you should be."

Peter chuckled silently. To Stiles surprise, he felt something wet drip onto his shoulder. Stiles turned his head and saw Peter; resting his head on Stiles shoulder and crying. Peter _never_ cried. It made Stiles feel bad. He must have really upset him. His cheek was already healed but Stiles knew he had cause Peter harm.

"Hey! You're a Hale! Stop crying!" Stiles demanded, twisting around in Peter's arms so he faced the Alpha. Peter laughed and smiled faintly. The smile soon vanished though. Peter sat on his knees in front of Stiles. He grabbed Stiles hands and clutched them tightly. "I love you. _So much. _So much, that it hurts," Peter put one hand on Stiles belly. "And I love this pup. I love you both more than I've ever loved _anything_." Stiles mouth hung open.

Peter looked deeply into Stiles eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. Ruining your life, turning all your friends, trying to kill Derek, the...rape." It pained Peter to say the last word. Peter pulled Stiles into his broad chest and held him close. "But I swear, on my families graves, that I'm going to make things right." Stiles gripped Peter's black shirt tightly.

"And...and maybe," Peter grabbed Stiles face and they made eye contact, "Maybe you could learn to love me... Starting now." Peter leaned down and kissed Stiles gentley. He pulled away quickly, searching Stiles eyes. The baby stirred before coming to a rest. Stiles licked his lips nervously.

And for some reason, only the good Lord himself knows why, Stiles leaned up and_ kissed Peter back! _But something went through that kiss. It was like a bolt of lightning, stricking both of them. Peter was so surprised that his eyes went wide and fell onto his butt. Stiles blushed deeply and Peter just blinked.

"Um...w-what was that?" Stiles asked quietly. Peter smirked and sat up. "_That_ was you accepting to be my true mate." Stiles eyes widened and he blinked. "I did!?" Peter hugged Stiles again. "I love you Genim Stilinski." Stiles was confused. "But wasn't I your mate before?" Peter stroked Stiles head. "Technically you were but you never accepted it till now."

Stiles pressed his head into Peter's chest. Maybe accepting Peter would just make his life easier? Peter grabbed Stiles chin, smiled, then kissed him. Stiles hesitated for a moment before kissing Peter back. Stiles parted his lips, allowing Peter to slip his tongue into Stiles mouth.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter's neck, Peter's hands wandering Stiles body. Honestly; it was one of the most passinate kissed Stiles had ever recieved/given. Peter's beard stubble scrabbed against Stiles face pleasantly, Peter's tongue danced with Stiles, and Peter's hands roamed and touched every inch of Stiles.

Peter sat down and pulled Stiles into his lap, never breaking the kiss. Stiles moaned into the kiss when Peter slipped his hand into the back of Stiles jeans. Stiles gasped when he felt Peter's finger against his enterance. Stiles broke the kiss, lifted himself up onto his knees, giving Peter a better advantage.

Stiles couldn't deny the fact that he had a boner. Peter could smell Stiles arousal and smirked. He pushed his finger in, making Stiles gasp, and grip Peter's hair. Peter pushed his finger in and out of Stiles. The teen moaned and whimpered. "Stiles," Peter moaned, pressing his nose against Stiles neck, "You feel _amazing_."

Stiles head fell back and he moaned out. He stared up at the blue sky, the sun hiding behind the canopy of trees. They never did anything sexual during the day. This was new for the both of them. Peter slipped another finger in and began to scissor Stiles. Stiles moaned and gasped.

"Stiles," Peter said low and seductive. "Let me in. Let me show you what real love feels like." "But, but," Stiles gasped, looking down at Peter, "Won't that hurt the baby?" Peter chuckled and licked Stiles sweaty flesh, making him moan. "Little Aidan will be fine. I promise."

"Aidan..?" Stiles whispered. Peter was already rolling Stiles onto his back and removing their clothes. Stiles whimpered as Peter removed his fingers. "Yes, Aidan." Peter answered. "That's what the pup will be called. Don't you like it?" Peter asked, unzipping his jeans and taking his shirt off.

Stiles thought it over. "I like it." Stiles admitted. Stiles gawked as Peter's muscles rippled and dripped with sweat. They still amazed Stiles even though he'd seen them before. Peter smiled. He pushed Stiles shirt up and pulled his jeans down. He began to lick Stiles navel. Stiles gasped. "Uh, Peter?" Peter looked up at Stiles worriedly. "I-I've never had...o-or done a..b-blowjob." Peter smiled at Stiles blush.

"You'll be fine. I'll be doing all the work. Just relax." Peter said, resuming his licking. Stiles nodded, laying down onto the ground. Peter pulled Stiles already hard member out. "Relax," Peter said, pumping Stiles cock. "I can hear your heartbeat." Stiles nodded and tried to calm his heart.

Peter bent down to Stiles cock and flicked his tongue over Stiles head. Stiles breath hitched. Such a simple movement brough so much pleasure! Peter dipped his tongue into the silt over-and-over again. Stiles moaned and his eyes rolled in his head.

Peter smiled before taking Stiles completely into his mouth. Stiles back arched and he cried out in pleasure. Peter's mouth was so warm, and wet, and tight. It didn't take long till Stiles felt that fimilar burn in his gut. Soon he was cuming into Peter's mouth.

Peter drank it all down. He licked Stiles clean, before sitting up and smiling. Stiles was beat red and Peter smirked. "You look so delicious." Stiles shuddered. "D-don't say things like that." Peter squeezed Stiles balls and Stiles moaned. Peter chuckled and Stiles breathed heavily.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter's neck as he removed Stiles jeans and boxers completely. Peter bent Stiles legs back as far as they would go and positioned himself. "Ready?" Stiles relaxed and nodded. Peter kissed Stiles softly. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Peter pushed in slowly. Stiles would never get use to this feeling. Peter let Stiles adjust before pushing in all the way. Stiles groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. "I won't move till you're ready." Peter whispered into Stiles ear. Stiles breathed heavily, trying to adjust.

Peter chuckled. "Still so tight..." Stiles shivered and inhaled deeply, "Y-you can move now..." He whispered. Peter smiled against Stiles ear and thrusted softly. Stiles groaned. "Keep going." He whispered. Peter pulled out of Stiles before slowly going back in.

They repeated the pattern untill Peter found Stiles prostate. This was different then from the last two times they had sex. Peter was being gentle and loving. "Ah!" Stiles moaned, arching into Peter, and gripping his hair. "Peter! Oh!" Peter grunted and bit Stiles neck. "Yes. Say my name Stiles. Say it over and over."

Peter's slow thrusted sped up a smitch and Stiles was beginning to lose his mind. "Peter! Ah! Please!" Peter smiled and grunted. "Stiles," Peter panted, "Let's come together." Stiles nodded and kissed Peter. They both could feel their climaxs coming rapidly.

Stiles arched and Peter did the same. They both came with a moan and a grunt. Peter kept thrusting untill he knew Stiles climax was over. Peter rolled over and pulled Stiles ontop of him. "I won't get pregnant again will I?" Stiles whispered. Peter chuckled. "No. A pup is already growing inside you. It'll kill of any competetion."

Stiles sighed in relief. They both stood, got dressed, and went back to the house; hand-in-hand. They both stood on the porch, Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed him passinately. "I have to go pick up the Pack from school. Scott's coming over too. Make sure Erica cleans the house," Peter smirked, "And clean up a bit yourself."

Stiles nodded. Peter released Stiles and began to walk to his car. Stiles heartbeat sped up dramatically. "Peter!" Stiles called, running towards him. Peter turned just in time; Stiles leaped into Peter's arms, wrapping his own arms around Peter's neck. Peter's arms went around Stiles waist, he lifted Stiles into the arm, spun him around.

Stiles looked longingly into Peter's cool, blue, eyes. He leaned down and kissed him. This time, Stiles slipped his tongue into Peter's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Peter won. They broke the kiss and gasped for air. "I love you." Peter said, putting Stiles on the ground.

Peter opened his car door and slid in. He smiled at Stiles before driving away. Stiles didn't know what had come over him. He touched his lips softly. "I think...I love you too..."

* * *

**WOO.! I looooovvveee this chapter.! I hope you did too.! ;D**

**Luna.! She's important to the plot I promise.! Next chapter will explain more about her.!**

**Thanks for reading.!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Readers.! Here's Chapter 14.! Hope you enjoy it.! I have a few things that need to be discussed.! **

**Okay so;**

**I don't know what month Teen Wolf is set in so I'm just gonna say that it's the end of March & beginning of April. In chapter 11 Scott didn't change like the rest of them because he was already in wolf form so his eyes changed to kanima eyes. Sorry didn't clear that up every well. I know I make alot of spelling mistakes so sorry about that too. & I already have the ending figure out & I'm just guna say; alot of people will probably hate me. That's the only hint you get!**

**Pairings;**

**PeterxStiles, ScottxStiles(brotherly), EricaxLuna(friendship), LydiaxJackson, Boy'dxErica, Pack Bonding.**

* * *

_Chapter 14._

_Stiles POV;_

Lydia had done a good job at redecorating. The two weeks after her party were full of buying furniter and painting. Stiles was sweeping the newly redecorated kitchen; the walls were a deep red, with a white stove, white fridge, and white dishwasher. In the backroom was a new washer and dryer.

Erica and Luna were bonding well. They were cleaning the livingroom. Which was a dark green, with new black leather couchs, a black coffe table, and a flat screen mounted on the wall. The boys room was painted blue and Erica and Lydia's room had two gold walls and two pink walls; since they couldn't agree with each other.

The three extra rooms were still just white. The guest bathroom had been painted orange; Lydia had complained the house need more color. Luna recommended painting her room purple. Stiles and Peter's bedroom was the best; it had a giant bed, with a black silk blankets and matching pillows, the room was painted a silver/grey color, and their bathroom was just white.

Stiles finished sweeping, put the broom and dust pan away, and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Little Aidan was kicking and squirming again. Stiles rubbed his stomach as he watched the girls giggle and clean. Erica lifted up one of the couches as if it weighted nothing. Luna swept the wooden floor underneath.

Stiles wished he was that strong. Maybe Peter could turn him after Little Aidan is born? Stiles became confused. When he had been angry with Peter is vision blurred and turned red. Then he felt his nails grow sharp. Stiles knew from helping Scott what those signs meant. But how had it happened?

"Hey Luna?" Stiles called. The brunette looked up and smiled. "Yes Stiles?" Stiles walked over to the two girls. Erica put the couch down and laid out on it. Stiles sat on the love seat with Luna next to him. "Is it possible for a human to get werewolf powers from just hanging around with them?"

Luna and Erica both laughed. "Of course not." Luna answered, pushing hair out of her face. "You either have to be born or biten." Stiles licked his lips in confusion. "Why are you wondering?" Erica asked. Stiles shrugged. "I'm not sure how to explain it." Luna looked Stiles up and down before smirking.

"I know what you're asking." Stiles looked at her hopefully. "You do?" She nodded, with that big warm smile still on her face. "You're human but you're carrying a werewolf," She hesitated a moment, "Werewolf and kanima baby. In most cases the mother will get werewolf powers from the pup. But they only last until the pup is born."

Stiles face lite up. "That's the coolest thing ever!" Erica sat up, smirking. "Wanna test it out?" Stiles stood up, nodding furiously. Luna giggled and shook her head. "You two are pups yourselves." "Well duh. We're sixteen." Erica replied. Stiles frowned at his age. Luna saw this and patted his back. "Don't worry. This is the age most werewolf woman have their first liter."

Stiles nodded but still had a frown on his face. "Being pregnant with a supernatural baby has some perks," Luna said, trying to make Stiles feel better. "For example; you don't have ADHD anymore." Stiles turned towards Luna, "How'd you know I had ADHD?" Erica laughed. "ADHD is like a stentch. Any wolf can smell it on you," Erica sniffed. "Luna's right though. I can barely smell it on you."

Stiles smiled at that. The blonde stood, grabbed his wrist, and lead him into the kitchen. "Let's test out your new-wolfy-kanima-powers!" Luna giggled and finished the cleaning. The two teens stood in the kitchen, Erica sitting at the island, and Stiles standing.

"Try to grow claws." Erica said, chin in hand. Stiles nodded. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, focusing. Nothing happened. "Well that didn't work." Stiles said, disappointed. Erica pressed her lips together, thinking. "Try your eyes." Erica said, making her's flash gold.

Stiles focused hard. Still nothing happened. "Find an anchor." Luna said, leaning against the door frame. "Anchor?" Stiles asked confused. Luna and Erica nodded. "Derek taught that to me once." Erica sat. "It's what you think of to control your wolf. Mine was remembering how people use to treat me." Erica frowned, an angry scowl on her face.

Stiles heart lurched at the mention of Derek's name. How could he still love him when he had just accepted Peter to be his true mate? Stiles frowned in confusion. "Try something," Luna encouraged. "Think of something that either makes you angry or happy."

Stiles closed his eyes and thought of Derek. He remembered seeing Derek leaning against his black camero, he remembered Derek's smell, he remembered how Derek's lips felt. Stiles groaned and his heart hurt. Suddenly Stiles opened his eyes and everything was red and black.

He saw Luna and Erica gasp. Stiles pressed his tongue against his new fangs and ran his claws against the counter. "Good job Sty!" Erica said brightly, clapping her hands. Luna nodded and smiled. Stiles new senses picked up on a car; it was full of hungry hybrids, one stawberry blonde, and a satisfied Alpha.

Stiles heart sped up in excitement. Peter was almost home! Stiles closed his eyes and when he opened them everything was normal. He looked down at his hands and saw no claws. He ran his tongue over his teeth, but found no fangs. Erica and Luna picked up on the sounds and smiled. "They're home!" Erica cheered happily.

Luna went to the fridge and put lemonade and small sandwhichs on the island. She sat next to Erica, excited to met her new Pack mates. Stiles had to resist running to the door, throwing it open, and leaping into his mates arms. Instead he sat on the other side of the island and waited.

But in the back of his mind; confusion played out. He still loved Derek. And he probably always would. The door flew open, Boy'd and Matt ran inside. "I'm starved!" Growled Matt. Today was his first day back at school, the charges had been apparently dropped.

Boy'd walked over, hugged Erica, kissed her, then whispered something into her ear. She nodded and smile. Lydia entered the house next, with Jackson holding her hand. They were smiling and laughing. Jackson had gotten alot better ever since she came around.

Stiles greeted his Pack Mates. Lydia walked up to him, frowning, "You ditched again didn't you?" Stiles just smirked and shrugged. She rolled her eyes and poured herself a glass of lemonade. The Pack mates sniffed and circled Luna. "Hello," She greeted, barring her throat, "I'm your new Pack Mate, Luna Greyson." They all approved of her and went about talking and laughing.

Stiles watched the door, tapping his foot, and licking his lips. But to his surprise, Peter didn't enter the house; Scott did. Scott sniffed around, eyeing everything warily. He set his brown eyes on Stiles and a smile broke out across his face. Stiles found himself running towards his bestfriend and hugging him tightly.

"Scott! You're actually here! Are you okay!? What happened?" Stiles asked, releasing his bestfriend, and staring into his eyes. Scott smiled and patted Stiles back, "Yeah Sty, I'm fine," He was about to further explain, but Peter walked into the house. "Tell ya later." Scott said, walking into the kitchen.

Stiles looked up at his mate, who was smirking and leaning against the now closed door. Stiles smiled back and hugged him. To his surprise, Peter picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, and carried him into the kitchen. Stiles cried out and struggled, while trying to hide his laughter.

"Peter! Put me down! I can walk!" Stiles protested. Peter sat down at the island and set Stiles into his lap. He nuzzled the back of Stiles neck and Stiles blushed, embaressed. "Seriously, Peter. We have guests!" Stiles looked at Scott and mouthed "sorry". Scott just smiled weakly and shook his head.

"Scott," Peter said, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist tightly, "Make yourself at home." Scott sifted from foot to foot awkwardly. Peter noticed and chuckled, making Stiles shiver. "I know that you and my Pack have some issues, but we'll all have to get over it. You're part of my Pack now." Peter said, making Scott frowned.

"I'm part of Derek's Pack..." Scott whispered quietly. Stiles felt bad for Scott. Peter threw his head back and laughed. "You still want to be part of his Pack, Scotty? He doesn't even have a Pack anymore." Scott's eyes flashed gold in anger. "Not since Boy'd killed off Issac!" Every fell silent. No one was aloud to shout at Peter but Stiles.

Stiles and Erica both gasped. They had no idea Issac was dead! Erica looked at Boy'd, who had his head hung in shame, "Is this true!?" Boy'd didn't answer. Erica walked up to him and slapped him across the face before running to her room. Lydia and Luna followed after her.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Always starting drama now aren't you Scotty?" Scott growled low in his throat. After a few minutes, the girls returned. Erica looked incredibly pissed. "Now, Pack, let me explain," Scott left the room and went to sit on the loveseat.

"Today is the first day of training," Peter explained. "Our new Pack member, Luna, will help me train you pups." Everyone looked at Luna and she smiled. "After we train you'll all be aloud to go home. Now, everyone eat and meet me outside." Peter set Stiles down, kissed him softly, then went out the back door, and into the backyard.

Stiles went into the livingroom and sat down next to his bestfriend. "I'm sorry." Stiles mumbled. Scott looked at Stiles. "Why are you sorry?" Stiles leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers through his no longer buzzcut, "Because I got you into this mess. I should have never brought you out into that forest in the first place."

Scott elbowed Stiles in the rib. "Shut up bro." Stiles smiled and Scott and Scott hugged him. "We're gonna get through this okay buddy?" Scott whispered. Stiles nodded and patted Scott on the back. After a few minutes, the friends heard everyone going outside. "Hey," Called Lydia, "Come on losers!" Jackson finished for her.

Stiles and Scott smiled at each other before following the jock and redhead outside. Everyone stood in a line, Peter and Luna stood in front of them. "Now," Peter said, hands behind his back, eyes darting from person-to-person. "We're going to be doing simple tactics. Got it?" The Pack nodded and Stiles and Scott exchanged a look.

"Four of you will start off with Luna. You'll practice tracking. The other three of you will come with me. We'll practice fighting." A wicked smirk formed on the Alphas' lips. "Erica, Boy'd, Jackson, and Matt," Luna called. "You four come with me." Stiles and Scott looked at each other, wondering how this would work.

Erica ignored Boy'd completely, which made Stiles and Scott chuckle. Luna changed into her wolf form, the others changing into their hybrid forms. Luna looked over the teens in awe. She shook her head, got in a running stance, and looked over her shoulder, "I'll start running. After five minutes, come find me." The teens nodded as Luna ran off into the woods.

The teens grew excited and began to pant and bounce around. After five minutes; Erica dashed into the woods, Boy'd close behind her, Jackson getting a late start, and Matt howling before charging after his friends. "You three," Peter called. Stiles, Scott, and Lydia looked at him. "Come here."

They walked over to their Alpha. Peter took his shirt off; Lydia blushed, Scott grew confused, and Stiles admired the muscles. "Scott, come here." Scott hesitated before standing in front of Peter. "We're going to be practicing wrestling," Peter put Scott in a headlocke. The muscles on his arms strained and bulged as Scott struggled and gasped.

"Come on Scotty," Peter mocked. "I thought Derek taught you better than this." Scott growled, barring his fangs. He dug his claws into Peter's arm. Peter hissed and threw Scott to the ground...hard. Scott gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Peter popped his neck, his arm already healed. "Um," Lydia spoke up, "I think I should be excused from this lesson. I'm obviously not a wrestler and I'm wearing an outfit that I don't want to get dirty." Peter chuckled and shook his head. "Fine. Go sit on the porch. But you're training tomorrow!" Lydia smiled, before bouncing off to the porch.

Stiles helped Scott up. "Walk it off buddy. Go sit with Lydia on the porch." Scott wizzed but did as he was told. "Stiles." Stiles winced at Peter's deep, sexy, Alpha voice. "Y-yeah?" Peter had a hungry look in his eyes, as if having sex only an hour ago didnt happen. He gestured for Stiles to come over to him.

"What?" Stiles asked feeling uneasy. "I want to wrestle you." Peter said, getting in a wrestling stance. "Uh..." Stiles trailed off. "I'm pregnant. S-so no wrestling!" Stiles turned and tried to run to the porch. But suddenly he was lying on the ground, Peter on his back.

"Peter! I just said I didn't want to wrestle!" Stiles cried out. Peter chuckled and licked Stiles neck, "Well I do." Peter shifted a bit and Stiles gasped. He felt Peter erection press against his thigh. "Peter," Stiles growled. "How are you horny again!? Was making love to you in the woods not enough!?" Stiles whispered harshly.

Peter chuckled and licked Stiles again. "I can't help myself." Stiles struggled to get out from underneath Peter. "Come on Sty!" Scott cheered. "We're just playing," Peter said, holding down Stiles. "Come on, I'll go easy on you." Peter whispered.

Stiles growled. "Fine! I'll play! But you have to keep _that_ down!" Peter laughed and let Stiles up. "Deal." Stiles turned quickly and punced on Peter. They rolled around on the ground, Peter being extremely gentle. After a few minutes, Peter was ontop of Stiles, pinning his arms down.

"Come on Sty!" Growled Scott. "Get up!" Peter chuckled and Stiles gasped for air. Peter let Stiles up. "That's enough for today-" "I wanna go again." Stiles interupted. Peter blinked as he watched his mate get in a wrestling stance. Peter smiled and Stiles detemination.

"Okay, one more time." Peter said standing. Scott and Lydia cheered for Stiles. Stiles felt adrenaline pumping through his system and he liked it. He watched as Peter's muscles glistened with sweat. Peter made a move and Stiles dodged. Peter fell to the ground. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Stiles. "Lucky first shot."

Stiles smiled brightly. Peter pounced again and again Stile dodged. This repeated for awhile until it was Stiles turn. He pounced on Peter and pinned him to the ground. Stiles was ontop of Peter, holding the Alphas' arms down. Peter smirked up at Stiles. "How'd you do manage that?"

Stiles smirked, his eyes flashing gold, and winked down at his mate. He enjoyed the confused that filled Peter's face. Stiles let Peter up and walked over to the porch where Scott and Lydia were cheering. "I actually did something!" Stiles said smiling. Suddenly; Luna came running through the woods, Erica close behind, Jackson behind her, and Boy'd and Matt running beside each other.

Luna came to a stop and Erica did too. "I gotcha! I win!" Erica whooped. Jackson didn't stop in time; he smashed into Erica's back, Boy'd smashing into Jackson's back, Matt smashing into Boy'd. They all fell over and Luna shook her head laughing.

Peter cleared his throat loudly and the teens stood. "Trade. Stiles and Scott go with Luna. Lydia, stay." Everyone nodded and changed stations. "You boys ready?" Luna asked, smiling at Stiles. Scott looked inbetween the two confused. Stiles smiled back at her, she knew his plan.

"Shift." She ordered. Scott shifted into his hybrid form and got in a running stance. Stiles made sure Peter was watching him as he changed into his full wolf form. Everyone gasped. Stiles had blazzing golden eyes, sharp fangs, long claws, and bushy sideburns.

Luna smirked before taking off running. Peter and Scott both looked Stiles up and down. "I get powers from the baby." Stiles explained. Peter smiled and Scott just nodded. "I like you like this." Peter whispered into Stiles ear. He kissed Stiles cheek, "Win for me."

Peter went back over to the four teens and began to wrestle Matt first. Finally five minutes were up; "Good luck Sty," Scott said, grinning at Stiles. Stiles smiled back and they took off. Stiles and Scott ran on all fours. They followed Luna's scent. They were gaining on her fast.

The sun began to set, making the sky an orange color. Suddenly, Scott changed his direction and ran deeper into the woods. Stiles skidded to a halt. "Scott! Where are you going!?" Scott stopped running. "Derek is waiting for me. Come on Sty. Come with me!" Stiles blinked in shock.

"But...but..." Stiles heart longed to be with Derek but he couldn't just leave Peter. "I'll come to Derek's hide out tomorrow after school. But right now..." Stiles trailed off. Scott just nodded. "See ya tomorrow."  
Scott ran off.

Stiles followed Luna's scent. But suddenly; something was off. Stiles smelt...Alison!? Suddenly, there was a burst of light and Stiles couldn't see! Stiles fell over onto the ground as his vision danced. Arrows went flying past his head. Stiles ducked. Suddenly someone stood over him.

Stiles looked up and saw Chris, pointing his bow at him. "Stiles?" He asked, confused. "Don't tell me you accepted the bite." Stiles changed back into his human form. "N-no. I get werewolf powers from the baby. Thanks for making me partically blind." Stiles rubbed his eyes violently.

Alison stood next to her father. "Stiles, where's Peter?" Stiles vision settled and he looked up at the hunters. "Why? What happened?" Alison looked different somehow. "It doesn't matter. Just tell me where he is." Before Stiles could answer there was a low growl.

Alison looked evil. Stiles shuddered. Fourwheelers pulled up and Stiles paniced; he was surrounded by hunters. They grabbed Stiles and held him down! "Stop!" Chris growled, confusion heavy in his voice. "We don't take orders from you." Hiss one of the men holding Stiles down.

"We take orders from Gerard." Said another. One last fourwheeler pulled up and Gerard hopped off. "Sorry Stiles." Gerard had a coughing fit and covered his mouth. "Grandpa," Alison said, "What are you doing?" Gerard stood over Stiles. "You want revenge on Peter now don't you?" Alison was silent. "Well...yes. But what does Stiles have to do with Mom's death?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stiles shouted. "Mrs. Argent is dead!?" "Shut up!" Hissed one of the hunters, punching Stiles in the face. "Gerard!" Growled Chris. "What do you think you're doing!?" Gerard smiled wickedly down at Stiles. "You want Peetr to feel pain, don't you Alison?" Alison swollowed, "Yes." Gerard pulled out a sharp knife and Stiles eyes widened.

"Peter! Help!-" Stiles shouted. "Shut him up!" Growled a hunter. A hankercheif was suddenly shoved into Stiles mouth and he recieved another punch to the face. Stiles vision wavered and he breathed heavily. His wrists were pinned and men held down his ankles. He was completely trapped.

"To make Peter feel the pain you did," Gerard admirred the knife in the new darkness, the sun completely set. "We have to kill his pup." Stiles heart sped up; he looked from his stomach, to Gerard, to the knife, then Alison. She was hard in thought.

Chris grabbed Gerard's shoulder, "That is enough Father! He's sixteen!" One of the hunters tackled Chris and held him down too! "Exactly," Gerard said, turning towards Alison. "He's sixteen. We should do him the favor of killing this vermin." Stiles thrashed and struggled.

"It's up to you Princess." Gerard said, smiling at Alison. She opened her mouth but then closed it again. "Kill the pup. But don't hurt Stiles." Stiles eyes widened and he struggled violently. Gerard smirked. "We won't hurt Stiles...that much." Gerard bent down, positioning the knife above Stiles womb. Alison turned away so she wouldn't have to watch.

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up. Suddenly, there was a loud growl. Everyone turned and saw a pair of burning red eyes. Behind those eyes were multiple pairs of gold eyes. The hunters released Stiles, grabbed their bows and guns, and began to shot.

Peter, in his wolf form, attacked! The Pack close behind. Gerard, Chris, and Alison got on their fourwheelers and drove away, into the night. All of the hunters were killed. Peter changed back into his human form, covered in blood, and took the hankercheif out of Stiles mouth.

Stiles gasped and shook violently. Peter pulled him close and just held him. Everyone changed back into their human forms and crowded Stiles. "He's alright." Peter said. "Just a little shaken." Peter picked Stiles up bridal style and carried him back to the house.

Everyone showered and got ready to go to their homes. They said goodbye to Luna and Matt. Jackson, Lydia, Erica, and Boy'd got into the porche and left. Stiles was in Peter's car. Peter looked over at his mate with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" Stiles forced a smile and nodded. "Not to many people are excited about Little Aidan."

Peter leaned over and kissed Stiles passinately. "I swear, no one will ever hurt you or our pup." Peter rubbed Stiles stomach and kissed him again. Peter slipped his tongue into Stiles mouth. They just stay like this, kissing in Peter's car, for a long time.

Finally; Peter was at Stiles house. Peter unbuckled Stiles seatbeat and kissed his mate again. "I love you." Stiles had his eyes closed, enjoying Peter's closeness. "I love you too." He whispered. Peter opened Stiles door and Stiles climbed out. His father would be home soon.

Stiles walked into his home. He was barely ever here anymore and he loved when he was here. He went into his room, breathed in the fimilar scent, and laid down on his bed. Stiles soon fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 is here.(:**

**This chapter is fluffy & smutty-ish. YAAY. Chapter contains: Phone sex. Lol.**

**Pairings:**

**StilesxPeter, slight-Pydia, STEREK.(:**

**Rated T.**

* * *

_Chapter 15._

_Peter POV;_

Peter looked around the jewlery store bored. Ever since he told Lydia he wanted to marry Stiles they had been in and out of jewlery stores. Peter had picked Lydia up after school, ignoring the looks they recieved. They were at the sixth jewlery store in Beacon Hills. They were running out of options and Peter just wasn't impressed.

Lydia used her speciality with flirting and was talking to one of the workers about engament rings. Peter leaned against a glass counter waiting. "Sir," Said a quiet voice. Peter turned and saw a small, female, worker. She smiled polietly, "Do you need help with finding anything?"

Peter smiled a charming Hale smile. "Actually," He said, using his deep seductive voice. He leaned across the counter and smirked. "I need help finding engament rings." The woman, blushing pink, nodded. "Follow me please sir." Peter followed the small worker around the store. She showed him man diamonds and bands but Peter shot them all down.

"How about this?" The worker asked. She held up a small black box; inside was a silver ring with a large, clear, diamond. Stiles wasn't the flashy type. That was Lydia. Peter shook his head. The worker huffed and went back to searching. "Peter!" Lydia called. Peter turned and saw Lydia holding a ring. "It's perfect!"

Peter took the ring and examined it. He frowned and Lydia sighed. "Lydia, this is your type of ring. We need a Stiles type of ring." Lydia pouted. "I wish someone would put a pretty ring on my finger." Peter chuckled and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Just wait, Sweetheart."

Lydia went back to searching and Peter stayed, judging everything the worker threw at him. Peter was beginnning to give up. He sighed and turned, leaning forward against a glass counter. He looked down at all the pretty rings and frowned. None screamed Stiles.

Suddenly, something caught Peter's eye. He turned his head to the right and saw it; the perfect ring. Actually there were two rings. Even better. The rings went together as a pair; both had silver bands. The one meant for the husband had a cresent moon on it, two swivles signs on each side. The ring meant for the wife was shiny and had a medium sized, golden, diamon on it. Around the diamon were rays of sunlight. When you put the rings together they were the moon and sun.

"Ma'am," Peter said, not taking his eyes off the rings. "Yes sir?" The worker asked, standing next to Peter. Peter pointed to the rings, "Those. Those are perfect." The worker smiled, went behind the counter, unlocked the glass, and pulled the rings out. Peter picked them up and examined them further. Yes, these were perfect.

Peter smiled. "Oh. Whatcha got there?" Lydia asked. She grabbed Peter's shoulders and pulled herself up, looking at the rings. "Oh! Those are so cute!" Lydia snatched them from Peter's hands and he growled. Lydia rolled them around in her hands, examining.

A smile broke out across her face. "Peter, you have excellent taste." Lydia suddenly frowned and handed the rings back to Peter. "But the price is a bit displeasing." She whispered. Peter picked up the pricetag that was dangling from the sun ring and shrugged.

"Isn't that bad." Peter put the rings on the counter and pulled out his wallet. Lydia gasped when she saw bills after bills of cash. "Where di you get all that?" She whispered in shock. Peter smirked and gave the worker the amount of money needed, "I have a bit of a gambling problem." Peter gave the worker the finger messurements and left.

Lydia said ontop of the counter, "What do you mean?" Peter smirked. "While you kids are at school or home, I go to the casino. I can hear the dealers heartbeats. I never lose." Lydia smirked, impressed, "Smart." The woman came back and handed Peter a small bag with the rings inside. "Thank you." Peter said, smiling to the worker.

Peter and Lydia walked towards Peter's car, holding hands. Lydia's heels clicked softly on the concrete, "So," She said smiling. "How are you going to propose?" Peter frowned. "Still haven't figured that one out." Lydia got excited again. "Oh! I have so many idea! Okay; how about a classic dinner date?" Peter shook his head. Lydia chewed her inner cheek and thought some more.

"Okay. How about a romantic movie? Then at the end of the movie, kiss him, get down on one knee, and propose!" Lydia smiled hopefully, searching Peter's face. Peter frownded and shook his head. "No. We need something that suits Stiles." Lydia huffed. They past a light post with a piece of paper on it and Lydia froze. "I got it!" The strawberry haired girl exclaimed.

Peter corcked his eyebrow. Lydia ripped the piece of paper off the post and waved it in Peter's face. "It's the Before Summer Carnival!" Peter nodded. "They have one every year. What about it?" Lydia rolled her eyes. "_This_ is the place where you propose to Stiles! They'll have rides there and games and food! It's perfect!"

Peter took the paper from Lydia's hands and examined it;

* * *

_Beacon Hills Before-Summer-Bash! Come enjoy a weekend of fun, rides, good food, and great times! Bring the kids or the whole family! April 1st to April 3rd. Starts at 9:00 a.m.-11:00 p.m. Tickets start from $5.00-$10.00. Wrist bands are $15.00. See ya there!_

* * *

Well...it did sound fun. Peter smiled up at Lydia. "You're a genius." She flipped her hair and smirked. "I know." They went to Peter's car, climbed in, and began the long drive back home. A million ideas flew through Peter's head. This weekend was going to be great.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles shoved curly fries into his mouth. Scott sat in the passenger side of his jeep, rambling about how life sucked. Yeah, Stiles knew how life sucked. It was bad all around. To make things worse; Stiles was starting to grow a baby bump. It really wasn't that noticeable. If anyone saw it, they would just think Stiles was packing on weight.

Stiles felt Little Aidan stir. He loved curly fries too. "But the carnvial is this weekend and Alison and I are gonna go. You coming?" Scott asked, glancing at Stiles. Stiles swollowed a mouth full of fries and frowned. "I don't know if I can. You know it's not like all the other years when we went. I mean you're a hybrid and I'm pregnant so." Scott chuckled and shook his head.

"Well you should still be aloud to have fun. I'll talk Peter into it." Scott said, rubbing Stiles stomach. Stiles growled and Scott pulled his hand back, "Sorry." He apologized. The only people aloud to touch Little Aidan were Peter and Lydia. Don't ask why, that's just how it worked.

Before they knew it they were at Dereks'. Stiles heart thumped loudly. "Bro," Scott said, squeezing Stiles shoulder. "It's okay. He never shuts up about you. Just come on." Stiles nodded and got out of the car. They walked down the stairs and Scott sniffed around. "Derek? We're here."

Derek came out of the subway cart; man he looked like crap. Derek was wearing a tight black tank top, ripped jeans, scuffed boots, his hair nappy, dark circles under his eyes, and his stubble was beginning to become a full on beard. Stiles heart leaped at the sight of him. "Derek!" Stiles cried. He ran to the man and leapt into his arms.

Derek caught him with ease, and spun him around, like Peter had. Stiles clung to Derek. Derek stroked Stiles hair and sniffed his neck. "Scott," He growled. "Out." Scott nodded and ran back up the stairs. Derek put Stiles down and stared at him. "You smell like Peter's mate." And now Stiles lost it.

He began to cry, _hard_. The sobs rocked his body and made his knees buckle. Derek picked him up bridal style and carried him into the subcar. He set him down on a sit and kneeled in front of him. "I'm so sorry Derek." Stiles said, wiping angrily at his tears. "I don't know what happened! Peter was just being so gentle and actually nice! It was a moment of weakest. I-I thought it'd just make things easier if I became his mate. S-So I accepted him."

Stiles looked up at Derek. His face was expressionless but his eyes told all. He was breaking on the inside. Stiles began to cry even harder, "But then I remembered you! I remembered how much I love you and how none of this should have happened, and how _this_," Stiles gripped his hard stomach, "Should be yours!"

Derek's eyes widened. "Yes Derek!" Stiles growled, anger burning inside him. "This little creature should be your baby." Stiles grew quiet and buried his face in his hands. Derek grabbed Stiles wrists and moved them away from his face. Little Aidan began to stir and become uncomfortable with the foreign wolf so close.

"Stiles. None of this is your fault. It's Peter's. And there is such thing as having two mates. It's extremely rare...but then again so are male birthers." Derek said. Stiles blinked. "You mean it's possible to have t-two mates?" Derek nodded. "Rare but possible." Stiles looked down at his shoes. Derek leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you." Derek whispered.

Stiles head shot up and he stared at Derek, "What?" Derek's face was stone hard but he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Stiles. "I'll say it over and over. I don't care if you love Peter more than me. I love you and that's all that matters." Stiles buried his face into Derek's neck and chuckled. "You've never said I love you before."

Derek huffed. "And now is the time when you say it back." Stiles blinked, "Oh yeah!" Stiles pulled away and looked into Derek's eyes. "I love you too." And he did. Stiles loved Derek just as much as he loved Peter. Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek, slowly, passionately.

Derek slipped his tongue into Stiles mouth and Stiles moaned. He missed Derek _so_ much. They melted into each other, the movements coming naturally. Suddenly, Stiles phone vibrated. Stiles pulled it out of his pocket quickly; as Derek kept licking and kissing Stiles neck. "Shit!" Stiles gasped as Peter called him.

"H-Hello?" Stiles said, accepting the call. "Hi," Peter said, his voice smooth and deep. Stiles tried not to moan as Derek licked a sensitive spot. "What's up?" Stiles asked, trying to sound calm. "Oh nothing. I'm just missing my mate. Where are you and Scott? I thought you were coming home after you went to Scott's house?"

Derek growled low. "What was that?" Peter said, his alpha voice coming out. Fear filled Stiles. "Nothing. Scott's getting mad. He's failing too many classes. We'll be home later. We still have tons to do." Peter was quiet for a moment. Derek pushed Stiles down onto his back and pushed Stiles shirt up. Stiles bite his lips hard, trying not to moan as Derek licked Stiles nipple.

"I miss you.." Peter said. Oh no. That was his bedroom voice. "I-I miss you too." Stiles said. "Guess what I'm doing." Peter said. Stiles grunted and Derek began to lick Stiles lower abdomen. "What are you doing?" Stiles heard Peter chuckled. "I'm in our room, jerking off." Derek laughed and Stiles flicked his nose. "Don't laugh." Peter growled. "I need you Stiles..."

Derek had an evil smirk on his face as he undid Stiles jeans. Stiles shook his head but Derek ignored him. "Stiles," Peter growled. "You seem different." Stiles gasped as Derek pulled out Stiles cock. "N-No. I'm not different." Stiles said. Peter chuckled. "Help me cum Stiles." Stiles eyes widen. "Um, what?"

Derek flicked his tongue in the slit of Stiles head. Stiles covered his mouth and his back arched. "You heard me Stiles. Talk dirty to me." Peter growled. Stiles eyes rolled, "I-I don't know what to say. And Scott can hear you!" Peter chuckled. "I don't care. Go into the bathroom. I need to cum now." "Well wait." Stiles growled.

Peter growled. "I can't wait. This boner needs attention." Stiles groaned. "Peter, I am pregnant with you child! I have no sexual drive what so ever. So please, spare me!" Stiles growled. There was a long pause. "You're taking care of this when you get home." Peter growled, before hanging up.

Stiles threw his phone and groaned. Derek stopped sucking. "Do you want me to st-" "No!" Stiles hissed. "Get back to sucking." Derek smirked. "I like when you're dominate." Stiles laid back and let Derek suck him.

* * *

_Erica POV;_

Erica paced back and forth. She had been in the bathroom for five minutes. A pregnancy test sat on the counter. Erica's heart raced. What would she do if the results were positive!? Her and Boy'd weren't even speaking at the moment; not since she found out what he he had done to Issac.

She stopped pacing and frowned. Issac...How could he be dead? It was so unreal. Erica wiped a tear away, she wouldn't cry. Erica checked her phone and looked at the time. It was time! Erica scooped up the test with fidgeting hands and closed her eyes. "Negative, please be negative." She whispered.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Negative. Erica was over-joyed. The thought of a baby was nice but she was only sixteen. Plus her relationship with Boy'd wasn't anything like Stiles and Peter's relationship. Erica threw the door open and stomped down the hallway. "Hey Erica," Luna called from the kitchen. "What do you feel like for dinner? I know Stiles usually makes it but him and Scott are running late. So what do you want?" "Not now!" Erica growled, stomping into the boys room.

The boys all laid stretched out on their beds. They were talking about how hot Luna was and stopped as Erica entered the room. She threw the test at Boy'd; who ducked just in time. "What is your problem!?" He growled. "You killed our brother! That's my problem! And I'm not pregnant!" Erica stormed out of the room and Boy'd picked the test up. Matt chased after Erica.

Lydia sat in the livingroom, watching some show about weddings. "Hey Erica, wanna come watch with me?" The blonde ignored the redhead and stormed out the front door, Matt close behind. Erica ignored the blue jeeps that pulled up. She changed into her hybrid form and ran into the forest. "What's wrong with her?" Stiles asked Matt.

Matt shrugged. "She's still upset about Issac. Oh and Peter was pretty pissed when you hung up on him. He's been hiding in his room. Good luck buddy," He patted Stiles shoulder and smirked at Scott. "You been workin' out?" Scott growled and Matt laughed as he changed forms too.

* * *

_Matt POV;_

Matt chased the blonde into the forest. He found her sitting on an old log, chin in hands, legs crossed. Her pretty features were twisted up and sad. "Now," He said, shoving his hands into his hoodies' pockets. "Watcha poutin' for?" Erica growled and her eyes flashed gold, "You know why."

Matt smirked and sat on the log with Erica. "You wanna know how I brought Peter back?" Erica half-heartidly listened. "I can just feel the excitment leaking off you." Matt said. Erica huffed. "I thought Stiles was the sarcastic one?" Matt smirked. Erica looked over at the brunette, "How did you bring Pete back?"

Matt smirked. "I'm glad you asked. So what happened was; I had read in the newspaper about Kate Argents death. Beacon Hills has always been strange and unnormal so I dove into my research. Soon it lead me to Jackson. And Jackson was a kanima. I found out about werewolves from him." Matt smiled up at the qauter moon. "But, I abused the kanima powers. So I became the kanima. I needed help. I needed someone with experience and knowledge. I needed Peter."

Erica nodded, "You found out about Peter from Jackson, right?" Matt nodded. "Yeah. So I brough him back," Matt turned to face the pretty blonde, smiling. "And I brought him back with wolfsbane." Erica's eyes widened and she sat up straight. "How? That's impossible." Matt shook his head.

"There are different types of wolfsbane. I researched it. There's a special kind that the native americans used. They believed it brought the dead back to life," Matt shrugged, "And it worked." Erica stood and paced. "So this wolfsbane could bring Issac back?" Matt nodded.

"Well where is it!? What kind of wolfsbane!?" Erica asked. Matt stood. "It grows in Baja California. I'll have to place an order and go pick it up." Erica rolled her eyes. "How long will that take!?" Matt thought it over. "Four weeks?" Erica chewed her lip. "Make the order." Matt smiled, "Will do."

Erica hugged him tightly, "Thank you," She whispered. "I know I betrayed Issac but the thought of him dead, buried in the ground somewhere, it's...it's just...I can't do it." Matt hugged her back. "Don't worry. We'll bring him back."

The teens began to walk back to the house. But they didn't know they were being watched... A female alpha tilted her head, smirking from behind thick trees. "Do you want us to attack them, Selene?" One of the male alphas asked. Selene smirked. "No. We have to wait for awhile. But don't worry boys, the fun will come soon. Rodger," Selene growled. The blonde approached her mate. "Yes dear?"

"Go find my little sister. Leave the Hale Pack a message that we're here." Selene said, flipping her curled brunette hair. Rodger nodded and left. Selene smiled. "Soon Little Sister...soon."

* * *

**FIN. WOO. Carnvial coming.! Oh snap Alpha Pack.! Yaay.! Issac can come back.! I apologize for the lack of Sterek. Lol. Another update coming soon.! Promise.!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I didn't realize how shitty the last chapter was until I published it. So sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the shitty one. Hopefully.**

**Chapter pairings:**

**PeterxStiles, Sterek, ScottxAlison, LydiaxJackson, EricaxBoyd, PackBonding(:**

**Chapter contains:**

**Fluffiness, along with some sexual activites.(;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ridiculousness or any carnival rides, or most importantly Teen Wolf. **

* * *

_Chapter 16._

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles and Scott walked into the house; Scott plopped down on the couch next to Lydia and Luna greeted them warmly. "How was the homework?" She asked, stirring mash potatoes. Stiles smiled at her, dropping his school bag next to the love seat, "Fine. Homework is homework," Stiles looked to the bowl then back to Luna.

"Whatch makin'?" Stiles asked, following the omega into the kitchen. "Well I wanted alfredo but Peter wanted steak. So we'll have alfredo tomorrow." Stiles sat down at the island and smiled, "Potatoes and steak? Sounds awesome." Luna smiled her friendly smile and went outback. "Scott! Stop it!" Cried Lydia. Stiles looked into the livingroom and saw the teens fighting over the remote.

Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed. "I am not watching weddings! There's a new episode of _Ridiculousness_ on!" Scott whined, wrestling the redhead for the remote. "I don't care! There's no way I'm watching Rob Dyrdeck for an hour. He annoys me!" Lydia growled. "Well too bad!" Scott hissed.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared and everyone looked up. Peter stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, frowning. "Act your age." He hissed. His hair was nappy, he wore sweat pants, and a thin grey t-shirt that showed off his muscles. Scott and Lydia sat straight up. "Okay Scott, you can watch your show." Lydia said, offering him the remote. "No. It's okay. You can watch your show." Scott said. Lydia smirked, "Okay!" "Hey! I wasn't being serious!" Scott growled, as the wrestling continued.

Peter rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen; wrapping his arms around Stiles and kissing the top of his head. He paused and Stiles tried to control his heart rate. "You smell...like Scott?" Peter said, sniffing Stiles up and down. "Yeah," Stiles said, relaxing. "I was at his house and all." Peter growled. "Yes, but he's _all_ over you." Stiles just shrugged. Stiles had actually found one of Scott's spare shirts and rubbed it all over him; trying to cover Derek's scent.

Luna came back inside with the steaks and suddenly everyone was in the kitchen. Jackson and Boy'd crowded Luna, smiling like children in a candy shop, and trying to grab at the steaks. "No!" Luna hissed. "You have to wait!" The boys pouted and went to sit in the livingroom. Boy'd snatched the remote, ignoring Lydia and Scott's protests, and turned off the tv. Jackson pulled Lydia into his lap and nustled her neck, earning a giggle from the girl. Boy'd sat stretched out on the loveseat and Scott laid down on the other couch.

Erica and Matt dashed into the house; smelling the air and practically drooling. "Man Stiles, your cooking smells amazing." Growled Matt, running into the kitchen. "That's not me cooking," Stiles said, ignoring Peter as he kissed and nibbled his earlobe. "Luna's cooking." Stiles said, shuddering as Peter licked the shell of his ear.

"Stop," Stiles whispered, pushing Peter a bit. Erica sat down next to Stiles and giggled. "You two are too cute." She said, elbowing Stiles. Stiles and Peter both growled, but the blonde only laughed. Luna finished cooking the vegstables and turned to face all the hungry werewolves. "Dinner's ready!" She called, dashing away as everyone swarmed.

Matt made it to the food first, Erica close behind, Lydia behind her, Scott, then Boy'd, and poor Jackson in the back. Luna sat down at the island across from Stiles and Peter, waiting like them. The Pack dug into the food; leaving a descent amount for Stiles, Peter, and Luna.

Matt ran into the livingroom and sat on the floor in front of the loveseat, spooning mash potatoes into his mouth. Erica sat down on the loveseat, tucking her legs underneath her and smiling and her food. Lydia resummed her spot in the middle of the biggest couch, Jackson on her right, Scott on her left. Boy'd sat beside Erica and smiled softly. Erica just glared. Lydia saw and rolled her eyes, "We need a dining table." Peter heard and huffed.

He walked into the livingroom, carrying his and Stiles plate. He set it down on the coffee table and stood in front of everyone. Stiles and Luna sat on the couch closest to the door, listening. "We're a Pack. Pack is family," Peter said, looking everyone in the eyes. "I know we all have problems," Peter looked from Scott to Matt. They exchanged looks. "But we need to put our differences aside. Packs need loyalty, trust, and understanding. Without those; we're all just animals running around."

Lydia snickered. Jackson squeezed her hand to keep her quiet. "We're going to be training a lot more. _Everyone_ will be training." Peter said, glaring at Lydia. "And bonding. We're all going to be bonding. Everyone in this Pack needs to love and care for each other," Now he glared at Erica and Boy'd. They glanced at each other and both looked away.

"And when my pup is born," Peter smirked at Stiles, "Everyone is going to love and protect that pup. Each of you will respect my heir. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "And I don't want any of this teenage love drama. Scott, you will be aloud to stay with Alison; but if you ever tell her or Derek anything or if she tries to kill my pup again..." Peter growled and his eyes glowed crimson.

Scott gulped and wiggled under Peter's gaze. "And you two," Peter looked at Erica and Boy'd and they flinched, "You're mates dammit. Can't you smell it? It's been leaking off you two for weeks. Stop hating each other. The mate bond is to strong to ignore. Same for Lydia and Jackson." Now Peter looked at the redhead and brunette.

"But," Lydia said confused, "I thought I was your mate?" Peter shrugged. "There is such thing as a mate having two other mates." Stiles perked up at that. Derek had said the same thing! Was Derek really his mate too? Peter nodded to Lydia and Jackson, then sat next to Stiles; everyone ate.

When everyone was finished; Scott cleared his throat. "So," Everyone looked at him. "What's the plans for this weekend?" Everyone looked at each other. Lydias' eyes lingered on Peters'. "Well," Lydia spoke up. "I think we should all go to the carnival." Stiles eyes opened wide and Scott grinned. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and nodded. "Great idea."

"Really!?" Stiles and Scott said, excitedly. Peter squeezed Stiles, smirking, "Yes. Going to the carnival will be a great way to bond." Stiles face lite up in excitment. He leaned up and pecked Peter on the lips, "Thanks." He whispered. All the teens began to talk excitedly.

Luna picked up all the plates and brought them into the kitchen, Stiles helping. "Hey Luna," Stiles said. "Hmm?" The brunette said back, washing the dishes, Stiles drying and putting away. "Can I still ride all my favorite rides? You know, since I'm pregnant and stuff?" Stiles asked. Luna thought it over. "Yes. Just nothing _too_ extreme. Before you ride anything, consult with me. Alright?" Luna smiled at the teen and Stiles beamed brightly.

After the dishes were put away, everyone was in a good mood. Lydia was cuddled into Jackson's side, Matt and Scott were actually talking, and Erica and Boy'd were holding hands. Peter patted his lap and Stiles sat down. Lydia stood in front of everything, clapping her hands in joy, "Let's play a game!" Everyone looked at each other. "Come on! It'll be bonding!" Everyone shrugged and agreed to it.

"What game?" Matt asked, sitting somewhat close to Scott. The strawberry blonde thought it over. "Tag?" Jackson piped up. Everyone looked at him and smiled. Everyone ran out of the house, into the backyard, and got ready. The teens changed into their hybrid forms, Lydia pouted feeling left out, and Peter and Luna sat on the back porch watching. Stiles was still getting use to his wolf side, so it was still forgien to him. Everyone exchanged looks, waiting.

Stiles looked at Scott, their golden eyes meeting. Stiles smirked, punched him in the arm, and yelled 'tag'. The teens ran. Jackson scooped Lydia up into his arms and carried the giggling girl into the woods, Boy'd grabbed Erica's hand and they dashed away, Stiles dashed into the woods, and Matt ran to the front of the house.

Scott looked around, deciding to persue Matt, then dashed after him. Peter watched as his mate ran, he stiffened. "Go," Luna said smiling. He nodded at her, changed, then dashed after his mate. Luna sat on the porch shaking her head and laughing.

Stiles ran, enjoying his new wolf powers. Stiles wasn't a hybrid, but he still enjoyed his supernatural side. He stopped running and listened. He stood, listening to the forest, and enjoying nature. Stiles smelt a comforting smell. He turned, expecting to see Peter, but instead saw Derek.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, stiffening. Derek was leaning against a tree, looking Stiles over, shocked. "Did you accept the bite...?" He whispered. Stiles looked around, worried that someone would see or smell Derek. If Peter knew Derek was there, he'd rip Derek's throat out. "No," Stiles answered, locking eyes with Derek. "I get powers from the baby." Derek grunted and nodded.

Stiles wanted to run to Derek and kiss him. Derek could sense it too. "Y-You probably should leave. I don't want Peter to hurt you." Stiles said, pain visible in his voice. Derek grunted again. "I'm here to talk to my uncle. We need to discuss something." Stiles nodded. "Well," Stiles said, taking slow steps towards Derek. "I could go get him...?" Stiles now stood in front of Derek, staring at their shoes.

Stiles could hear Derek's heart pounding, smell his delicious scent, and feel the heat coming off his body. Stiles made eye contact with the Alpha and Derek gasped, "You're so beautiful. I always knew you'd make the perfect werewolf." Stiles licked his lips and found himself leaning into Derek. But suddenly they both smelt Peter.

Stiles jumped away from him. Derek breathed heavily, trying to relax himself. Peter walked around the tree, grabbed Derek's throat, and barred his fangs. "Why are you here!?" Derek remained silent. Peter applied pressure and Derek's face flushed. "Stop!" Stiles cried, changing back to his human form, and grabbing Peter's arm.

Peter looked at him mate and relaxed a bit. Peter looked back to Derek, who was taking shallow breaths, "If you came here to try and seduce my mate, then leave." Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm here to tell you that the Alpha Pack left a present on my door." Peter stiffened. He released Derek, wrapped his arm around Stiles waist, "What?"

Derek rubbed his throat and glared at Peter. "They're here. In Beacon Hills." Derek's eyes darted to Stiles, then back to Peter. Stiles tensed. He felt Little Aidan stir. Peter must have sensed Little Aidan stir, because he began to rub Stiles slightly swelled stomach. A sick look filled Derek's expression.

"You find this new Pack, and tell them I'm waiting." Peter said, remaining calm. He smirked, "Now Derek. I know you came here for more then one reason." Stiles made eye contact with Derek; big mistake. Stiles felt a jolt of electricity go through him. Derek must have too, because his eyes widened like Stiles. Peter looked down at Stiles and saw the longing in Stiles brown eyes. He looked up at Derek and saw the same longing. Peter growled in disapproval. "Peter we need to talk." Derek hissed. Peter snapped his head up to his nephew, jealousy filling him. "About?" Peter growled in his Alpha voice. Stiles cringed under his arm.

Stiles eyes widened, he knew what Derek had to say. He shook his head, but Derek ignored him. Derek braced himself, getting into a fighting stance. "Stiles is my mate too! You can't ignore this any longer!" Stiles looked up at Peter, who was pokerfaced. "Yes," He mumbled. "I've always know this. I just tried to keep it from happening. But mate bonds are to strong." Stiles eyes widened. "Y-You're both my mates!?" When no one answered Stiles looked between the two Alphas.

There was the sound of laughing, Lydia's laughing. "Pass that message onto the Alpha Pack," Peter said to Derek. He picked Stiles up and glared at Derek. "Now get out of my territory." Derek's eyes lingered on Stiles, but he soon changed forms and dashed off. Stiles was left speechless.

Peter carried Stiles back to the house; annoucing that Stiles was no longer playing tag. He carried Stiles into their room and threw him onto the bed. Stiles stared up at Peter, not bothering to hide his fear. Peter stripped his shirt off, "Stiles," He panted, "I need you." Stiles licked his dry lips. Peter locked the door and crawled onto the bed; kissing Stiles. Peter reached over and turned the lamp on the nightstand off.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles and the Pack stood, waiting for Peter and Luna to return with the wristbands. Stiles stood next to Scott and Jackson, hands deep in his pockets. The carnival had new rides and Stiles couldn't wait to ride them. Scott was bummed because Alison had been ignoring him and wasn't coming tonight. Stiles did his best to cheer up his best friend.

Peter and Luna returned, hands full of wristbands. Everyone took one and put it on. Peter kissed Stiles hand and put the wristband on his mate. Lydia smirked at him as Jackson helped her with her wristband; only she knew Peter's plan for tonight.

Erica and Boy'd walked into the gates first, hand-in-hand. Things had gotten better with those two. Jackson took Lydia's hand and walked inside with her. Luna, Matt, and Scott walked together, all smiling and laughing. Peter took Stiles hand and they walked in.

Once inside, Stiles took his hand away from Peter's, ignoring the growl he recieved. He and Scott ran off, waving by to their friends. "What do you wanna ride first?" Stiles asked, eyeing all the rides and smiling. Scott smiled and pointed to a purple rollercoaster. "That one!" They got in line and waited, excitedly.

* * *

_Jackson POV;_

The kanima had been satisfied ever since Lydia came around. It no longer just randomly took over. He had more control. Jackson talked less, but life was good. He was great at lacrosse, had super strengths and speeds, was talking with Dann again, and had Lydia by his side.

He looked over at Lydia, she looked good. The strawberry blonde was wearing her favorite grey coat, a purple long-sleeve underneath, a black pencil skirt, black leggings, and tan boots. Her hair was curled and she wore a purple headband. She noticed Jackson looking at her and smiled.

He smiled back and kissed her. "Oh Jax!" She cried, gripping his hand, "Let's ride the farris wheel!" Jackson looked over to the colorful wheel with different colored seats and smiled. "Sounds great." He said, smiling his famous half smile. Lydia pulled him over to it, they cut in line, but no one really noticed or cared.

The old man running the ride smiled warmly at them. Jackson helped Lydia onto the green seat and sat down after her. The man put the saftey bar down and sent them off. Jackson wrapped his arm around Lydia and she leaned into his arm. "I love you." He whispered. Lydia looked up at him. The man stopped them at the top of the farris wheel. They looked out over all of the town and Lydia smiled. "I love you too." They kissed and the ride started again.

* * *

_Erica POV;_

Erica jumped off the ride and waited for Boy'd; he was still dizzy and sluggish, but managed to smile. "I just love that ride!" The blonde said, snuggling into Boy'd. Boy'd blinked surprised, but then wrapped his strong arms around the blonde. They weren't dating but they knew they were mates.

Erica pulled away from Boy'd, but he grabbed her chin; kissing her softly. "Hey!" Hissed a man. "Move on!" Erica and Boy'd noticed they were blocking the exit. They grabbed each others hands and ran off, for another ride.

* * *

_Matt POV;_

Matt got stuck with the two party-poopers. Peter refused to ride anything, but Luna was into some rides. Sure, Luna was attractive. But they could never work...sadly. Matt pointed out a ride called the _Starship_ and Luna was all for it. Peter just grunted and the brunettes left the grumply Alpha.

The ride was fun and Luna looked even more beautiful with her hair blowing, smiling, and her beautiful laugh echoing. Matt enjoyed having the Omega around. She was a great rolemodel and fun to hang with. Matt had to admitt, he had a crush on her. Once in awhile; the brunette would stiffen and become alert, but soon relax and smile. _Oh that smile..._ Matt brushed the thought away and smiled at Luna. Tonight was awesome.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles and Scott had riden all the rides. Even the kiddie rides. The two boys sat on a bench, Scott eating a corndog, Stiles drinking a water. "So what now?" Stiles asked, gulping his water. Scott's eyes were resting on something else. Stiles followed his gaze and gasped. There was Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles father, flirting with a brunette. Stiles had never seen his father flirt.

Stiles be-lined straight towards his father; the man had his cruiser parked next to the enterance, he stood leaning against it, and a woman with curled brown hair stood in front of him, hand on her hip. Stiles barely saw his Dad and he felt jealous. He had asked his father if he wanted to go to the carnvial, as a father-son trip, but he had said no and that he wasn't coming. But here he was, and with some girl! Stiles burned with jealousy and anger.

"Dad!" He called, Scott close behind. Mr. Stilinski looked up and saw his son; he smiled brightly. "Son!" He called, waving. Stiles jogged over and stood next to his dad. He hugged him briefly, "Hey Scott." Mr. Stilinksi said smiling. Scott smiled and waved. "Son," Mr. Stilinski said, gripping his son's shoulder. "This is my friend, her name is Selene."

Silence. Stiles heart sped up. He finally looked at the brunette and took it all in; the woman looked just like Luna. But she had curled hair, mean eyes, and a smirk. She wore a mint green tank top, skinny jeans, and high-heeled boots; despite the weather. She held out her neatly manicured hand to Stiles. "You must be Stiles. You're father has told me _so_ much about you." Selene looked Stiles over, her eyes lingering on Stiles stomach.

Stiles could hear the sarcasm in her voice and he instantly hated her. "Yeah, I'm sure he has." Stiles growled, ignoring her hand. Stiles held his tongue when he felt his father's grip tighten. "Son, why don't you and Scott go ride some rides." Yep. His father was pissed. "But Dad-," "Hush." His father hissed. "Go." Stiles looked from his father to the smirking Selene. "Be careful." Stiles whispered, hugging his father.

"Oh and Stiles!" Selene said. Stiles turned to her and she leaned in close to his ear. "Tell your Alpha and Luna I'll be over at noon tomorrow. And Derek seems nice." Selene whispered. Stiles stiffened and Selene giggled. "Bye-bye boys." Selene winked and waved bye. "Come on Scott." Stiles gripped his best friends wrist and pulled him away.

"We have to find Peter and Luna." Stiles growled. Stiles pushed through the crowed, searching for his mate. Finally, he found him. Peter was sitting on a bench, looking bored, and holding a giant green bear. Matt and Luna were laughing and waiting in line for a ride. Peter locked eyes with Stiles, set the bear down, and stood.

"Sty, what's wrong?" Peter wrapped his arms around his panting mate. "Selene is here. She's coming to the house tomorrow at noon." Stiles looked into his mates eyes and saw Peter expressionless. Peter leaned down and kissed Stiles forehead. "Come ride a ride with me." Peter took Stiles hand and began to pull him.

"No, Peter. I don't wanna ride a ride. We need to talk about this." Stiles hissed. Peter pulled Stiles over to the farris wheel and they waited in line. The rings were in his coat pocket and Peter's plan was in motion. "Stiles," Peter whispered. Stiles stared up into his ice blue eyes. "You don't need to worry about Selene. I'll take care of her. Tonight; is just us. Okay?" Please, no more talk or think of her. Yes?" Stiles nodded.

They got onto the ride, sitting in a purple seat. The man giving them a look before smiling and sending them off. The ride went slowly. Peter wrapped his arm around Stiles and pulled him close. Stiles relaxed. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Peter asked. Stiles smiled. "Yes. It's been a pretty great night, well...you know besides Sel-," Stiles shook his head, then smiled at Peter, "Nevermind." Peter chuckled and kissed Stiles.

The ride stopped at the top and Stiles gasped. The view was beautiful. "Stiles," Peter said, seriously. "Hmm?" Stiles hummed. "We don't have much time, so I'm going to make this short." Peter dug into his pocket and fished out the ring. Stiles looked away from the view and his eyes grew wide when he saw the ring. "Genim Stilinski, I love you. And I swear to love you for the rest of eternity. And when our son is born, I swear to be the best father anyone could ask for. So now, Genim Stilinski," Peter slipped the ring onto Stiles left ring finger, "Will you marry me?"

Stiles looked into Peter's eyes, mouth open. Peter sat there, holding his breath. Stiles leaned over and kissed Peter. Peter smiled and kissed back. "I take that as a yes." Peter whispered. Peter put his ring on and the ride started. Stiles stared at his sun ring, speechless.

Actually; Stiles didn't want to marry Peter. No, he wanted Derek. And now Stiles could _finally _admitt that. Stiles didn't love Peter. He loved that Peter was such a good father, but that was the only thing he loved about him. Stiles loved Derek and wanted to marry him. He wanted to carry _Derek's_ pups, he wanted to kiss _Derek_, he wanted this to be _Derek_ next to him, he wanted _Derek_. But he would never say that. He would never tell anyone that. No, Stiles would keep this to himself. He would marry Peter and keep everyone happy. Stiles happiness didn't matter.

Stiles and Peter got off the ride, walking hand-in-hand. They met up with the rest of the Pack. Everyone congratulated them and everyone was happy. Yes, this was the way things had to be. Stiles didn't matter; but his friends, family, and baby did. Stiles buried his feelings deep inside him.

Stiles smiled at all his friends. Peter lifted his face up and they kissed. But Stiles pretended Peter was with Derek.

* * *

**...So many people probably hate me. **

**Welp, oh well. Hope you enjoyed.(;**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ello my lovely readers.!(:**

**So I have an announcement.!**

**Okay; So I have three endings made up. But, I don't know which one I want to end this story. Soooo...I'm gonna leave it up to you guys.! You guys, tell me, which ending you want more. On October 31, 2012(Halloween.!) I will decide which ending has the most votes.(: I warn you; two endings lead to a SQEUAL. One does not. So choose wisely.!(:**

**So, I don't want to give away anything so I'm going to to give as little away as possible. But I will leave hints.! You guys pick a number & tell me which one ending you want.! **

**1. Stiles & Peter ending.**

**2. Sterek Ending.**

**3. StilesxPeterxDerek ending.**

**Now; all of these sound pretty good, but each one has a twist.! So be careful.!(: I hope you guys like this; honestly I'm not doing this for more reviews if that's what you're thinking. I just need help. & I hope this doesn't piss anybody off.? Okay. Announcement over.(:**

**On to story.! This story contains; StilesxPeter, EricaxMatt(ish).**

* * *

_Chapter 17._

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles sighed as he changed. He'd skipped to many lacrosse practices and Coach was pissed. Stiles tried to hide his baby bump as much as he could, but it was becoming noticable. Stiles pulled his too tight jersey on, then his gloves, and his lacrosse stick. Scott was waiting for Stiles and they walked out onto the field.

Stiles sat on the bench and Scott jogged over to Jackson. Stiles rubbed his stomach and watched his teammates. They threw the ball to each other as warm ups. Coach walked over to Stiles and frowned, "Stilinski." Stiles smiled mischievously at his coach, "Yeah Coach?" Coach leaned down to Stiles ear and began to whisper. "I've noticed you packing on some weight. I think you better jog a few laps today." Coach patted Stiles shoulder and walked away, blowing his whistle.

"Ah, yes. Jogging. Will do that...Coach." Stiles said after his coach, licking his lips. Stiles sighed and began to jog around the field. It must have been the hybrid powers keeping him going because he was exhausted and panting. Stiles stopped jogging and bent over his knees, whizzing. Little Aidan stirred and kicked. Stiles winced as it pushed into his ribs. Stiles felt sick.

"Coach," Stiles called, stumbling. "Coach...Coach, I-I can't." Luckily Scott was there; he grabbed Stiles and helped steady him. "Coach!" Scott shouted. "What McCall!?" Coach whipped around, glaring. "He's sick! Let him go home." Coach looked from Stiles to Scott. Finally he frowned, "Stilinski, you're off the team for the rest of the season! Get off my field! McCall, you better get your ass back here!" Coach blew his whistle and Scott dragged Stiles to his jeep.

"Oh, thanks man." Stiles said panting, climbing into his jeep. Scott shook his head. "Dude, that thing smells. It's got it's own stench." Stiles frowned, Little Aidan didn't stink. "He's not an it." Stiles whispered, rubbing his stomach. Scott rolled his eyes, "Sty, bro. This thing is ruining your life! You're sixteen, pregnant, and engaged _to a fucking werewolf_." Stiles suddenly felt angry. He held down a growl.

"Do you think I have a chose Scott? Do you think I _wanted_ this?" Stiles hissed. Scott blinked; stunned by his friends sudden anger. "Stiles. I'm just saying. Everyone is worried about you. You're never at school. You're going to have to drop out once _he_ is born. Plus; school's almost over, and you're flunking." Scott said. Stiles frowned but his eyes were scary.

"Stiles," Scott touched Stiles shoulder softly. "Sty, your dad called me last night." Stiles eyes widened. "What'd he say?" Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He's worried about you man! You're never home. When you are you sleep. He really misses you man." Stiles lost it. His kanima eyes glowed orange/green and his werewolf teeth were barred, "I know all that Scott! My life is really fucked up right now! The last thing I need is you nagging at me! And it's not like your life is any better! Alison is_ never_ getting back together with you! Get that through your thick head!" Stiles slammed the door on Scott, started the jeep, and drove away.

Stiles gripped the steeringwheel; his knuckles white, breathing heavy, eyes still burning, and teeth still sharp. Stiles had never come in touch with his kanima side before; it was so powerful. Stiles liked it. He liked the pleasant burn, the feeling of power surging through his veins, his vision blleding red, and seeing all his friends weaknesses. Stiles smirked.

Wait, why was he so angry all of the sudden? Mood swings were the only thing he could think of. Stiles began to calm down and he suddenly felt bad. Well. He had a whole day on his hands. Stiles knew what he'd do. He pulled into a vacant parking lot and pulled his phone. It rang three times before he heard his father's voice.

"Son?"

"Dad."

"Yes?"

Stiles opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah Dad. I'm home." Stiles said. He had to lie. He had to hurt his dad to help him. "Dad, I gotta tell you something." His dad hesitated. "What did you break and how much does it cost?" Stiles laughed a sad laugh, "Uh no Dad. I didn't break anything." Stiles traced the leather on his steering wheel, smiling sadly.

"Then what's wrong son?"

Stiles inhaled deeply, "Dad, we...uh we need to have a talk." His father sighed. "Stiles, I need to work. What is it?" And it all came out.

"Dad, I got into some trouble. I know I'm never home, and I'm sorry for that. But...but..." Stiles sighed, "Things are gonna get better soon. I promise. But you need to understand; I love you Dad. So much. I'm gonna be gone for awhile, and when I come back we're gonna have a little...helper...around the house. And don't worry about my grades. I'll take online classes. Dad, don't come try to find me. I'm perfectly fine."

"Stiles!?" His Dad's voice sounded scared. "Stiles, let's talk about this!" Stiles felt tears in his eyes. "Dad I love you!" Stiles hung up and ran his hand down his face. He needed to go get his things.

* * *

Stiles finished packing and looked around his bare room. A chapter in his life was ending, but a new one was beginning. Stiles closed the door to his room and left the house. He threw his suitcase into the jeep and climbed in. Stiles sat in his jeep; thinking.

He found himself driving towards Dr. Deanton's. Stiles pulled into the pet clinic paking lot; he was going to get an ultasound done and find the sex of his baby. Stiles was about to climb out of his jeep, when suddenly a large force hit his jeep. "Holy shit!" Stiles cursed, pressing himself into his seat. A man with blonde hair and ivory eyes was crouched ontop of Stiles hood, smirking.

"Bro," Stiles yelled. "Get the fuck off my car!" The man frowned and jumped off. Stiles gasped as the man's muscles rippled; he was ripped. The passenger side door flew open and Stiles jumped again. "Hey there Cutie." Selene said, smirking. Stiles breathed heavily and stared at the brunette. Selene climbed into the jeep and sat in the passenger seat, smiling at Stiles. Stiles looked at his clock; twelve noon.

Selene closed the door and looked Stiles up and down, "Oh," She said, smiling a half smile and raising an eyebrow. "You _are_ a cutie. No wonder so many wolves are after you." Stiles licked his dry lips, watching the pretty brunette, "What happened to coming at midnight?" Selene smiled and tilted her head. "I got bored." Selene wore a maroon shirt, a jean jacket, shorts, and high heeled boots. Selene kicked her feet up onto the dashboard, her heels clicking softly. "Sweet ride." She purred. She looked over at Stiles; her brown eyes soft.

Stiles looked from Selene to the man outside the jeep. "Oh don't mind him Cutie," Selene said, patting Stiles leg. "Rodger doesn't bite...hard." Stiles flinched at Selene's touch. Selene pulled her hand away, smiled, and laughed. "Jumpy aren't we Cutie?" Selene pulled a pack of cigarettes out and popped the lid open.

She hummed she searched for the perfect stick. Her manicured nails dove into the box and pulled one out, along with a blue lighter. She put the stick inbetween her soft pink lips, staring into Stiles eyes. She lite the cigarette and took a drag. "You wanna cancerstick, Cutie?" She leaned over and blew the smoke into Stiles face. He leaned away from it, cracking his window some. Selene rolled the passenger window down and flicked her cig. Selene laughed, "Oh right! You can't smoke," She took a deep breath and let the smoke roll out. "You're pregnant." She growled low.

Selene looked over at Stiles and frowned. "It's not nice to ignore people Cutie." She said, smoking her cigarette. Stiles swollowed the lump in his throat, "If you hurt my Dad or Derek,-" Selene snapped her head over to Stiles, her curled locks bouncing; "You'll do what? Sick your _mate_ on me." She wasn't bothering to hide the hatred in her voice.

Stiles could feel Little Aidan stir and Selene's eyes drifted to his stomach; she smirked. "Number 24 huh?" Selene said, looking at the number on Stiles jersey. Selene reached over and drug her nails across Stiles stomach, making Little Aidan push into Stiles rib. Stiles winced and slapped Selene's hand away. The brunette chuckled and finished her cigarette. "What are the odds?_ A sixteen year old boy_, gets to have a pup, and I don't. Unfair, isn't it?" Selene tilted her head, envy in her eyes.

Stiles chuckled sarcasticly. "Well, its not like I signed up for it." Selene frowned. She slammed Stiles hand into the window and held him there, "I don't like attitudes, you little bitch. So I suggest you shut your pretty mouth the fuck up. Before I have Rodger over there, rip your pretty little pup out. Okay?" Stiles breathed heavily, angered.

Selene dragged her nails, now suddenly claws, down the back of Stiles neck. Stiles hissed through his teeth. Selene giggled and dug her nails in deeper. "I can't wait to rip you open," Selene was growling through clentched teeth into Stiles ear, "I'm gonna rip your swollen stomach wide open, then I'm gonna dig inside you, and rip your baby out." Selene giggled crazily, "And I'll make you watch. Then I'll bring your dead pup to your Alpha. And he'll see how he lost both of you. How do you think that will make him feel Stiles? When he sees your _dead, unborn, pup_."

Stiles snarled and barred his teeth. He reached up to Selene and slashed his werewolf claws across her face. She cried out and lurched back. Stiles was transformed into his hybrid form; his eyes burning orange/green, his werewolf teeth sharp, his skin replaced with green scales, fur all over him, long werewolf claws, and a green tail.

Stiles dug his claws into Selene's shoulder, "No. One. Harms. My. _Family!_" Stiles threw the door open and knocked the brunette out of the jeep. Selene flew to the ground and stared up at Stiles in disbelief. Stiles roared and jumped onto Selene; slashing her with his claws and making her bleed.

"Rodger!" She screamed out. Stiles was suddenly hoisted up into the air; then he connected with the pavement hard. He landed on his arm and there was a sickening snap. Stiles hissed in pain as the other Alpha werewolf stood over him. Rodger's eyes suddenly bleed crimson. Suddenly, there was gun fire. Stiles looked over and saw Dr. Deanton; holding a pistole, pokerfaced, and firing.

Rodger picked Selene up and carried her away. "I will get you Stiles!" Selene growled, as they fled. Stiles changed back to his human form and panted. He rolled over onto his side and groaned; his arm was dangling and broken. Dr. Deanton picked Stiles up and carried him inside, "It's okay Stiles. You should heal soon." Dr. Deanton put Stiles down onto the metal table and Stiles arched in pain.

Dr. Deanton left for a moment then came back with the machine from a month ago. "W-What," Stiles groaned as his bones snapped back in place, "Is that for?" Dr. Deanton set the machine up and pushed Stiles jersey up, "We have to make sure the baby isn't hurt." Deanton rubbed the gel around on Stiles stomach, then rubbed the pen around.

Stiles breathed heavily as his arm went numb. He looked up at the screen, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Stiles closed his eyes, listening to his baby's heartbeat. Dr. Deanton sighed. "Your baby is unharmed. Thank goodness. Peter would have killed me." Dr. Deanton smiled. Deanton gasped. "Well Stiles, it looks like your baby's gender is,-" Deanton turned and saw Stiles asleep. He closed his mouth and smiled. "Maybe some other time then." Dr. Deanton left the room and let Stiles sleep.

* * *

_Matt POV;_

Matt jumped off his bed when he heard Erica enter the house. "Erica!" He shouted, clutching a box to his chest. Matt ran into the livingroom and saw the blonde drop her backpack, "What's up?" She asked. Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. "Come on! Come on!"

Matt ran into the woods, dragging Erica. They ran for almost an hour before they approached the Hale House. "Matt," Erica panted. "What are we doing here?" They looked at the Alpha Pack's design on the house's door. "Come on, no time!" Matt dragged her behind the house.

Matt fell to his knees and ripped the box open. He pulled out a small vile of yellow dust. He sprinkled it on the ground and stood back. "Matthew. What are we doing?" Erica growled. "Erica," Matt said, smiling. "Look." The blonde turned and saw the ground sift. She gasped.

Out of the ground, crawled Issac! Erica's mouth dropped and tears spilled out of her eyes. "Issac!" She cried. Issac pulled himself up and stumbled, gasping. Erica tackled him to the ground, hugging him. "Hey." He breathed. Matt smiled at the two. "Oh thank you Matt! Thank you, _thank you!_" Erica smothered Issac and Matt whispered quietly, "You're welcome."

* * *

**ISSAC.!**

**K. Don't forget to vote.!**


	18. Chapter 18

**What time is it.!? Teen Wolf time.! Lol. Hello my lovely readers/reviewers.! How ya been.? Good.? Good.! Okay soooo, annoucement timmmmmeee.!**

**1. Thank you to everyone who voted.! Really meant a lot.! **

**2. I know how the ending is going to go.! I have it all figured out.! **

**3. Steter Ending Won.! I was kinda hoping for DerekxStilesxPeter, but oh well.!**

**4. Originally; Stere wasn't going to be the one with the squeal, but further thinking I decided this one would have a squeal too.! Yaay for you guys.! But I do warn you; you're porlly guna hate me at the end of this story...teaser. :3**

**5. This chapter is going to take place at the end of July.(since Stiles is only going to be pregnant for 6 months, & he got pregnant in March, so he's expecting in August.!) Idk anything about Stiles mom so I just made some stuff up... so yeeah. Okay one last anncouncement.!**

**6. My BestFriend FINALLY made a FanFiction & also writes about Teen Wolf.! So, if you're into Sterek, go check out her story; Shut up and sleep with me. Her username is Rosalie24.(: Okay, thanks guys.!**

* * *

_Chapter 18._

Stiles POV;

_Dear Mom,_

_Hey Ma. It's your son, Stiles. I really miss you. I hope Heaven is everything you expected. Mom... I know I've messed up this past year... & I'm sorry. But hey; you're a Grandma! We're gonna have a little addition to the family soon. Dad still doesn't know... but I'm going to tell him soon. Promise. He still doesn't know anything. Which I feel bad about. But I'm gonna make everything better! I promise Mom. I'm gonna make you & Dad proud. I promise... _

_I love & miss you Mom._

_Stiles._

That's what the letter said. Stiles had written it for his Mom; it was a triditon Stiles and his father had. Every year on the day of her death, Stiles and his father would write letters to his Mom. Stiles stood in front of her grave, cletching the soft pink envelope in his fist. Stiles long grey coat flapped in the wind softly. Stiles stomach was swollen and perfectly round. Stiles always wore long coats, hoodies, or baggy shirts. Which was a real bummer because it was summer and kind of hot.

Stiles stared at his Mother's tombstone. His father had already been here and left his own letter. Stiles missed his Dad _so_ much. Stiles set the envelope down, stood back, shoved his hands in his pockets, and felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I miss you Mom... I'm so sorry that I'm such a screw-up. All I want is you back... If you were here, everything would be fine. You and Dad together...being Grandparents...loving Little Aidan, and accepting me." Stiles closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears.

Stiles wiped his eyes and sniffled a little. "See ya next year Mom. You'll getta meet Aidan then... love you." Stiles whispered. He turned and walked away. Stiles wasn't in the mood for going home. Since it was summer, Oeter had insisted in more "pack bonding" and "training". Training was actually more like just playing tag around the forest or wrestling. Which Stiles found amusing to watch.

Stiles walked out of the grave yard and climbed into his jeep. His back hurt. Carrying around a baby for six months was hard. How do women do it for nine months? It was beyond Stiles. Stiles started his jeep and began his drive through town. He wasn't in the mood for people and just wanted to drive.

Things had been...odd...in Beacon Hills. The Alpha Pack hadn't tried anything in two months. Things were oddly peaceful. Which bothered Stiles. This _was_ Beacon Hills after all. Normal just wasn't right. Something big was coming... Something dangerous... Something terrible.

Stiles felt Little Aidan stir and he rubbed his stomach. Little Aidan had been pretty testie lately. He was always fussing and pushing on Stiles organs and ribs. Which _really_ hurt. Stiles hadn't been sleeping or eating either. Dr. Deanton just said it was perfectly normal. Luna even said that normal for woman pregnancy. Stiles stomach growled and he groaned. He pulled into the Taco Bell drive trough and ordered.

Stiles ordered three burritos, two tacos, and two Pepsi's. Stiles chugged the first Pepsi and began on his first taco and second burrito. Little Aidan was happy apparently, because Stiles hadn't thrown up yet. Stiles drove blankly around town, wasting as much time as possible.

Stiles suddenly found himself in the woods. He knew this road all to well. Somehow he had ended up at the Hale House. Stiles leaned back in his seat and stared up at the old burnt shell. Stiles surprisingly _missed_ the house. Never thought he would before. Stiles thought back on what the house must have been like before it burnt down.

The image of children running in the yard filled his mind. Derek's parents and relatives sitting on the porch; laughing, drinking tea, enjoying life. Stiles sighed. All the Hale's were dead except two. And they just happened to both be Stiles mates. Stiles stared at the porch, trying not to look at the Alpha's symbol on the front door. What if they could fix up the Hale House? If Peter and Derek joined together and they all could live here. With children growing up and running around the yard. Stiles should tell Peter; it seemed like a good plan.

Stiles started the jeep and drove away from the house. Stiles thought of what to do now... Stiles was suddenly in his father's driveway. Stiles knew exactly what'd he do. Stiles would be expecting soon so telling his father now was a good idea. Stiles got out of his jeep and went to the front door. He hesitated before ringing the doorbell.

His father answered the door and froze. Stiles smiled, "Hey Pops." Stiles father threw his arms around his son, hugging him tightly, "Son! Where have you been!? How have you been!? Come inside! You packed on some weight.." Stiles followed his father inside and they sat on the couch.

"Dad," Stiles said, covering his stomach. "We needa talk." John smiled at his son, "Yes Sty?" Stiles chewed his lip. "Um...okay so," Stiles took a deep breath. "AboutayearagoScottandIwerewa lkingthroughthewoodsandhegot bitbyanalphawerewolfwhoisnow myfianceandI'mamalebirtherandnowhesthefat herofmychild. So Dad, I'm pregnant." Stiles rushed and his first sentence was a big jumbled mess.

John stared at his son, "What?" Stiles took another deep breath, "I'm pregnant with an Alpha werewolf's baby." His father got a sick expression on his face. Stiles threw his hands up. "But it's perfectly okay! His name is Peter Hale, he's a great father/husband, and he's only a smitch crazy. But then again who's not these days? Oh, and I'm his mate. That's confusing... I should probably explain all this a little more. Let me start over,-"

"Stiles."

"Yeah Dad?"

"I've always known you were a male birther."

Stiles mouth flew open. "You...you what!?" Papa Stilinski put his hands on his face and exhaled loudly. "I've known since the day you were born. You got it from your Mother..." Stiles was so confused. "Dad... can you explain a little further?" Johny looked up at his son;

"Stiles. You're mother was a very unique person. Do yu remember how see use to always tell you about witches and fairies and other mythical creatures?"

Stiles nodded. He really didn't remember but oh well.

"Your mother loved fiction. She always said how as a little girl she thought she had powers... Sometimes I think she actually did. Anyways, when I first started dating your mother she warned me about her weirdness," -chuckle- "I didn't care how strange she was though. That's what love does. You ignore their imperfections." John shook his head. "Anyways, when she was pregnant with you, you're gender kept changing. Boy to girl, from girl to boy, to girl to boy. Finally you were just a boy and you didn't change. But the doctor, heavens I still can't remember her name to this day, warned how this could be dangerous and was rare." Papa Stilinski smirked.

"She kept saying how lucky we were to have you. How you were a "male birther". But your mother was terrified. She knew about male birthers and what problems came with them. I never thought I'd have to worry about you getting pregnant...but..." Now John looked mad.

_"You're pregnant at sixteen!? With a werewolf's baby!? Genim Stilinski you are moving home this instant!"_ John yelled, standing up and waving his arms around. Stiles just laughed, jumped up, and hugged his dad. "I love you Dad." the sheriff breathed heavily for a few moments before hugging his son back. "I wanna meet this_ Peter Hale_. If he isn't everything you deserve, you are moving back in!" Stiles nodded.

Then it sank in. His father wanted to meet his mate. His father was okay with Little Aidan. His father was okay with werewolves. "You're the best dad ever." Stiles whispered, buring his face into his father's chest.

* * *

_Peter POV;_

Peter sat on the couch, watching his mate scamper around the house. He smirked. "Oh come on you guys! Dad's gonna be here any minute! Matthew! Clean up that damn mess you made in the livingroom!" Stiles snapped, mopping the kitchen floor. Matt winced at Stiles angry voice and hurried into the livingroom, picking up a plate from the coffee table.

"Scott McCall! Get your furry ass in here!" Stiles growled. His best friend hurried into the kitchen, "Y-Yes Stiles?" He sounded scared, which made Peter laugh. "Scotty, go tidy up the bedrooms. Dad's gonna want a full inspection of the house. And tell Erica and Boy'd to stop making out and go rake the backyard! Dad hates leaves!" Scott nodded and hurried away.

Luna was making dinner; green bean casserole. "Stiles, do you want me to do anything?" She asked. Stiles finished mopping and shook his head. "No Luna you're fine. Just keep making food. This is Dad's favorite dish so don't burn anything!" Luna nodded and continued cooking.

Stiles looked around for something else to clean. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Stiles yelped. "That's him! It's him, it's him, it's him!" Peter chuckled. He stood up, straightened out his white button down shirt, and answered the door. He frowned. "Stiles, it's not you're father. It's Lydia, Jackson, Derek, and Issac. Please, come in." Peter held the door open and let them in.

After days of pleading Peter and Derek agreed to be kind to each other. Peter let Derek around more often and they were...friendly-ish...to each other. Derek knew not to touch, he didn't want his scent on the baby, a way of showing respect to Peter. Stiles smiled at his friends and they made sure everything was perfect.

Everyone went to the new dinningroom; they had build on a whole new edition to the house, since it was so small. The dinning room had a long table, the walls wooden, and a chandelier. Erica and Boy'd were setting the table and everyone sat down. The door bell rang again and Stiles ran to the door, Peter close behind.

"Okay," Stiles said, turning towards Peter. He straightened Peter's shirt and took a deep breath. "Be nice, no threats, and no throat ripping. Got it?" Peter rolled his eyes and nodded. Stiles turned and opened the door, Peter put his arm around his mate's waist. "Dad!" Stiles greeted brightly. Sheriff Stilinski stood in on the porch, in his uniform, gun in his belt, "Hey Son." Stilinski hugged his son and Peter smiled at him.

He held his hand out and smiled a charming smile, "Hello sir. I'm Peter Hale. Nice to meet you." Stilinski eyed Peter. They had to be the same age. Stilinski looked disgusted. He just nodded instead of shaking his hand. "John Stilinski. Pleasure's all mine." Stiles groaned under Peter's arm. "Come on Dad. Let me show you around." John walked past Peter, they had an awkward stare down, before John followed Stiles.

Stiles lead him around the house, Peter close behind. "And this is where Peter and I sleep." Stiles said, leading his father inside. "You...and him...sleep in the same bed?" His father sounded angry. Stiles looked uneasy. "Well yeah... we're mates Pop." John folded his arms over his chest and frowned. "You're going to have to explain this more to me." Stiles groaned again, "Come on Dad..." Stiles pulled his father away.

"And here is the baby's room." Stiles said, leading his father into the newest room. Peter leaned against the door frame; the room was golden, do to Erica, the crib was a rocker and wooden, there was a window with a window seat, and a rocking chair, with toys all around the room. John smiled softly, he liked the room. Good.

"Do you like it Dad?" Stiles asked, leaning into Peter's chest. John nodded. "I like the gold. Is it a boy or girl." Peter went silent. "Well...we don't know. But we think it's a boy." Peter answered. John frowned. There was no pleasing this man. Then his expression went blank. "Wait...you're...Peter Hale?" He asked. Peter nodded. John turned towards him. "Peter Hale? The Peter Hale? The Peter Hale that molested my son in a parking garage!?"

Stiles mouth flew open. Peter just smirked. "At the time I wasn't very sane. My wolf kept taking over. So technically I can't be held responsable for that." John looked pissed. "C-Come Dad! Dinner's getting cold!" Stiles grabbed his father and dragged him out of the room.

Dinner was awkward. Derek said next to Stiles, a little to close, and John sat at Stiles right. Conversation was brief. "So," John said. Oh boy, "How did you and Stiles become..._mates?_" Stiles took a drink of his water and sank in his chair. "Well," Peter said, "My wolf chose him. I knew immdiantely he was a male birther. So...we..." John looked sick. Everyone groaned at the awkwardness. "You had sex... _with my sixteen year old son_. And you're how old?" John was angry. And Derek was pleased. Fuck him.

"Dad. Stop asking such..._explicit_ questions." Stiles hissed. "Just be happy I'm only having sex with one werewolf and not whoreing around." John looked pale. "Wait, wait, wait! You're still having sex!? Son you're pregnant!" "Dad! _Please shut up!_ And no! We haven't had sex in...well forever!" Jackson was practically falling out of his chair with laughter. Derek was smirking. Oh he was so dead.

John leaned back in his chair. "Stiles. Peter better be the _only_ werewolf you're sleeping with." Now John glared at Derek. "John," Derek said. "I would gladly have sex with your son. But I swore I wouldn't touch him till the pup was born." And that bastard _smirked_. Peter could feel his fangs.

John glared at Derek. "Son. I think you need to pack your things." Now it was silent. "No!" Everyone cried. "John please no!" Scott begged. "Please don't make Stiles leave!" Erica whined. Everyone joined in but Peter was just flat out angry. "John. May I speak to you in the other room?" Peter said, standing. John stood too. "You two better be nice!" Stiles growled.

Peter lead John out intot the livingroom. John sat down and Peter stood. "Sheriff," Peter started. "We aren't on good terms. I've apologized to Stiles and everyone for my behavior in the past. My wolf was a bit...of. But that can't make up for the things I did. But dammit," Peter slammed his hands on the coffee table, John didn't even flinch, "I love your son. And we're getting married and he's having my child. So I'll be damned if you try to take my mate! I understand he's your son but _I love him_. And it would mean the world to him and me if you'd agree to our marriage. He really wants you to be at the wedding." John's mouth hung open.

Peter raised an eyebrow. John closed his mouth, nodded, and stood. He held out his hand. "I give you my blessing Peter Hale," Peter took his hand and shook it egarly. John tightened his hold, "But I swear on _my dead wife's grave_, if you hurt my son in_ anyway_ or my grandchild, I will personally put a silver bullet through your head. Got it!?" Peter smirked, but nodded. "I completely understand. Thank you, sir." John nodded.

They went back into the dinningroom and everyone was silent. John cleared his throat. "So when's the wedding?" Everyone cheered and whooped. Except Derek.

* * *

**CUTE. **

**I love this chapter.! :3**

**Action coming soon.! Thanks & please review.!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ey Readers.(:**

**Chapter 19.! Thank you so much for all the reviews & everything. Okay so I think there's only gonna be like 21 chapters...maybe 22. Idk. But that is where this story shall end & THE SQUEAL SHALL BEGIN.! WOO.! Be excited.!**

**K. This chapter contains:**

**VIOLENCE. & some poorly written smut... This is where SHIT GETS REAL. **

**Characters die...hearts are broken...there's sadness... but there's also happiness.! Okay.! Let's do this.!**

**(Still don't own Teen Wolf.)**

* * *

_Chapter 19._

_Issac POV;_

"Why are we here?" Issac asked. Issac and Derek were standing in front of the Hale House, staring at the Alpha's symbol. "We're waiting for Peter and the Alpha Pack. They called for a Pack Meeting." Issac shifted uneasily. "What if they try something? I'm not exactly recovered yet... Still kinda weak from coming back from the dead." Derek huffed. "They won't. It's against the rules of Pack Meetings." Issac was confused but just nodded.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared. Issac and Derek turned and saw Peter leaning agaisnt a tree. He's black t-shirt hugged his muscles tightly; just like Derek's did. "Where is the Alpha Pack?" Peter asked. Derek looked into the forest. "They're coming." The three men tensed and got into fighting stances...just in case.

Selene and two other Alpha's were behind her. They stopped walking when they were three feet in front of each other. Selene was wearing a jean jacket, blue blouse, skinny jeans, and combat boots. Her curled hair was bouncy and her makeup made her look mysterious. "Hale Pack." Selene greeted, crossing her arms over her breast. Peter stood in the middle, Derek on his right, and Issac on his left. Peter folder his arms to, tilted his head, and smiled. "Alpha's." "This is Rodger and David." Selene said, pointing to the blonde on her right and redhead on her left.

Derek made a grunting noise, "Why did you call a Pack Meeting?" He asked, voice hard. Selene smiled a wicked smile. "To warn you." Issac side glanced at his Alpha's and then looked back to the other Alpha's. The redhead, David, was staring at him and smiling evilly. It made Issac's skin crawl.

"Warn us for what?" Issac asked, staring right back at David. "War is coming Hales," The blonde, Rodger, said. Peter smirked, "Are you sure you wanna do that?" David frowned. "Yes. It's not like we're scared of you." "You should be." Derek growled. Selene smiled. "Boys, boys, please. This all can be avoided. Just kill that mutt that's growing in your mates stomach." Peter growled; his eyes flashing red and his fangs barring. Derek even snarled.

The Alpha's smiled. "Just think about it; that vermin gone. You could _both_ share Stiles. Wouldn't that make you happy Derek? If you could have him too?" Derek was silent. "We fight tomorrow night. Midnight." Issac said, speaking up. Everyone looked at him. Peter nodded. "And you all shall die." The Alpha's chuckled. "Midnight it is." And they left. David smiled and waved bye to Issac, which made him shiver. What was with that creep?

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles sat up in his and Peter's bed. He couldn't sleep. Little Aidan stirred and Stiles groaned. Little Aidan was pushing against his ribs...again. Stiles got up, went into the kitchen, and got a glass of water. Erica and Boy'd were sleeping on the couch, cuddled into each other. Stiles smiled and put his glass down.

He returned to his and Peter's room and found Peter sitting up right. "Sorry," Stiles mumbled. "I didn't mean to wake you." Peter smiled and patted the bed. Stiles crawled back over and laid down. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. Stiles relaxed and Peter rubbed his stomach. "Stiles." Peter whispered into his mates ear. "Hmm?" Stiles hummed.

"There's a war coming."

"I know. I can feel it...or something."

"I don't want you to be apart of the violence."

Stiles rolled over and stared up at his mate. "What do you mean?" Peter kissed the top of Stiles head and hugged him tighter. "I don't want that Alpha Bitch to get you or Aidan. I will keep you safe at all costs." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I know you will Peter. But a lot of people are gonna get hurt and I can't let that happen. I can't let people get killed because of me..." Stiles buried his face into Peter's bare chest.

Peter sighed. "I know you won't allow that Stiles. But if you get hurt..." He trailed off. Stiles looked up and saw Peter was already sleeping. Stiles sighed and curled into his chest. "Night Peter...love you."

* * *

_Scott POV;_

Scott sat with everyone inside the Hale House. "Why are we here?" He asked. Peter and Derek stood in front of the group, "We're having a battle tonight." Derek said. Everyone fell silent. "We _have_ to win," Peter said. "We're going to train all day," Peter crossed his arms. "If there are any cowards, you may leave now. But understand this; leave now and you're out of the Pack forever."

Everyone was silent. Boy'd stood up, "I'm not leaving. This is our town and I'm not gonna let those assholes run us out." Peter and Derek smiled with pride. Then Erica stood, "I'm up for training." Then Scott, then Jackson, then surprisingly Lydia, then Luna, Matt, then Issac, and lastly Stiles. "We're all staying," Scott said. "But. We need more help..." Derek nodded, knowing what Scott was about to say, but Peter frowned.

"No Scott." Peter said. "Peter, we need the Argents. They can help us. And we need help." Scott said. Peter sighed and began to pace. No one spoke for awhile. "Go get their help..." He finally whispered. Scott smiled. "Issac, come with me." Issac nodded. The two boys left the Hale House, sifted, and ran to the Argents.

They awkwardly stood on the Argents porch. "Soo..." Issac said, shifting from foot to foot, "Do we...do we just ring the doorbell?" Scott shrugged, "I guess." Scott reached out, but before he could ring the doorbell there was the sound of a gun being cocked. "You have three seconds to get off my porch." It was Chris.

"Chris," Scott said. Scott and Issac turned around and faced the angered father. Alison was behind him. Scott put his hands up, "We need your help. Please." Chris didn't budge. Alison grabbed her father's arm. "Dad." Scott smiled, faintly. They went inside and all sat on the couch. Alison stood in front of everyone. She was facing the fireplace, staring at a picture of her mom. "It's time to stop running."

She whipped around to face the men, "I am tired of running! I am tired of my life being ruined!" Alison wiped at her eyes furiously. She took a deep breath. "It's time to fight back," She began to slowly walk towards her father. "It's time to make Mom proud. It's time to show her that she did not die in vain. Time to prove," She stood in front of her dad, "That we make things right." Chris nodded slowly. "We'll help you." He whispered.

"We fight at midnight." Issac said. Chris stood and nodded. "Alison and I shall be there. No one else." Scott and Issac nodded. Scott and Alison made eye contact and they smiled. The werewolves turned and began walking towards the front door. Suddenly Gerard was there. "I'll be there." Scott didn't even fight it. He just nodded.

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles was sitting in the livingroom with everyone. It was 11:45. "I'm fighting with you all." Stiles said, speaking up. Peter walked into the room and frowned. "You're not." Stiles stood. "I am. I'm not going to let you all die." Everyone smiled a little. "No one is going to die." Peter said, shaking his head. "Well you don't know that!" Stiles said, hysterical.

"No one knows!" Stiles turned to face everyne. "What if I'm not there and something happens? What if you all die and I'm alone? Stcuk raising this kid by myself?" Stiles turned and faced Peter again. "What then...?" He whispered. Stiles suddenly felt arms around his waist. But it wasn't Peter. It was Derek.

Derek kissed the top of his head and held him tightly. "Nothing...is going to happen. I promise Stiles." Peter frowned. "Both of you. Come here. Everyone, stay put." Everyone nodded. Stiles and Derek followed Peter into the master bedroom. "Peter what's going on?-" Peter gentley throw Stiles onto the bed. "Peter! What are you doing!?" Derek looked confused too.

Peter began to strip. "Stiles is right. Something could happen tonight," Peter turned to face Derek. "So...Derek have some fun with Stiles...but I'm here too." Derek's eyes widened. "A...three-some?" Derek's face was beat red. Stiles would have laughed if he wasn't turned on.

Peter nodded, "But if you touch me, I will rip you limb from limb." Derek nodded and began to strip aswell. Somehow Stiles clothes were suddenly on the floor. And then two naked, ripped, Alpha's stood in front of him. Derek was taking in all if Stiles naked, Stiles doing the same to him. "Go on Derek." Peter whispered.

Derek crawled onto the bed with Stiles and they were locked in a heated kiss. Derek's erection rubbed against Stiles and he moaned. Derek crawled behind Stiles and Peter crawled in front of Stiles, then they kissed. Peter kissed and licked at Stiles hard nipples, causing him to moan. Derek chewed and bit on Stiles neck, leaving a hickey.

Peter moved further down and kissed over Stiles swollen stomach. Then even further. Derek lifted Stiles up and then down. Derek's dick slowly slide inside Stiles. Stiles whimpered and moaned. Peter took Stiles completely into his mouth. Stiles head leaned back onto Derek's shoulder and he moaned out, in pure pleasure.

Derek grunted and began to move. Stiles bobbed up and down on Derek, while Peter sucked harder and harder on Stiles dick. Stiles was close. This was going way to fast. Stiles came with a loud moan. Derek followed close behind. Suddenly Derek and Peter traded positions. Derek sucked on Stiles while Peter thrusted into him. Stiles was completely overrided with pleasure.

He came again with an even louder moan. So did Peter. Derek drank down the cum and sat up. They all sat in an awkward silence. "Thank you Peter." He whispered. Derek kissed Stiles passionately, got dressed, and left the room. Stiles and Peter got dressed and returned to the livingroom. Everyone was silent.

Issac cleared his throat and stood. "If it makes any difference, I'm still to weak to fight. I'll stay and watch Stiles?" "What!?" Stiles hissed. Peter smiled. "Actually, that sounds excellent." "What!?" Stiles was outraged. "Time to go!" Erica said, standing up quickly. Everyone ran outside. Peter kissed Stiles, "I love you. I promise we'll all come home," Peter smiled. "Make dinner for us." He winked and followed the others outside.

Stiles sighed and laid down on the couch. "I hope they're safe tonight..." Stiles whispered. Issac turned on the tv and patted Stiles leg.

* * *

_Luna POV;_

Everything was awkward. Stiles, Derek, and Peter were in the master bedroom. Awkward. "So um," Matt said, clearing his throat. "What happened between you and Selene?" Luna sighed. "A lot." "Tell us." Scott encouraged. Luna sighed. "When two Alpha twins are born and one is an Omega...there's a loop hole. When we turned 16, we could fight...to the death. And whoever won would become Alpha..."

Everyone was silent. "So...you didn't fight her?" Boy'd asked. Luna nodded. "I left. Selene became Alpha, she got the mate, and the life everyone wanted. And I got nothing." Everyone felt bad. Matt rubbed the Omega's arm. "You got us.." Luna smiled. "Yeah. I did. And you guys are the best. Thank you for letting me be in your Pack." Everyone smiled.

Stiles, Derek, and Peter returned and everyone left. Outside, Matt stopped Luna. "Luna. This is crazy and you're older than me, but...if we die tonight...I want you to know I really lo-like you." Luna smiled and kissed the teen. "I like you too Matthew. But nothing's going to happen. Now come on." They left and went to the fighting field...

* * *

_Erica POV;_

Everyone stood in the clearing. They all stood in a long line. In the middle was Peter and Derek. The Alpha's were coming. Erica stood next to Boy'd. He grabbed her hand, "Are you ready?" Erica nodded. The Alpha's showed up. Selene stood in the middle, all the Alpha's standing in a line.

They stood only feet apart, a brunette girl stoo in front of Erica, smiling cruelly. "You're move Hale." Selene said, standing in a fighting stance. Erica looked at her Alpha, waiting. She knew the signal... Peter smirked and raised his eyebrow and Erica wolfed out. Everyone did. The Alpha's were gawking at the Hybrids and Erica loved it.

She barred her teeth and attacked the brunette. She slashed her claws down the brunettes face and the Alpha growled. She grabbed Erica's throat and dug her claws in. Erica screamed. The brunette pushed Erica over, they rolled untill the brunette was ontop. "I'm gonna slash your pretty little face, bitch." The brunette laughed.

Before the girl could do anything; Matt smashed into her. Erica got up quickly and attacked the brunette again. She slashed her throat wide open. Erica smiled. Her first kill. It felt good. Erica looked around and saw Peter fighting Selene, Derek fighting a blonde male, and she saw Boy'd; pinned underneath a large, muscular, male. Erica's heart lurched. "Boy'd!" She ran to her mates side, jumped ontop of the male, and slashed the back of his neck.

He fell onto the ground, paralyzed. Boy'd stood and smiled at his mate. "Thanks."

* * *

_Peter POV;_

The brunette was good at fighting, sadly. She kept dodging and getting the drop on Peter. "Where's your pretty little mate, Peter? Keeping the bitch at home?" Peter slashed at her but she stepped back quickly, laughing. "Doesn't matter where you put that slut. I'll find him, and I'll kill him and your pup." Peetr slashed his tail, cutting her neck.

Selene cursed and fell. Peter jumped ontop of her and began to punch the Alpha. Over and over. Suddenly, Rodger was attacking him. Peter got off the brunette began to fight the blonde. Derek was fighting some other Alpha now. Peter punched Rodger in the face, but Rodger slashed his ribs. Peter growled in pain.

Suddenly there was a gun shot. Everyone turned and saw an Alpha crumble to the ground, Chris holding a gun. Alison had her bow and Gerard had a sword. Chris cocked his gun and pointed it at another Alpha.

_Bang. _

Dead.

Peter didn't believe it. They were winning. Suddenly there was a cry and Peter saw Selene attacking Luna! Matt went to help the Omega. Peter turned and began to fight Rodger. They would win this.

* * *

_Alison POV;_

A redheaded Alpha was attacking Scott. Alison aimed and shot. The arrow went straight through the redhead's chest. Scott pushed the dead body away and stood. He smiled. "Thanks Alison." Alison smiled. Scott's eyes widened. So did Alison's. There was an Alpha behind Scott. Alison loaded another arrow and let it fly. Scott jumped behind Alison and slashed at an Alpha.

Both Alpha's fell dead. Alison and Scott turned to face each other. They kissed briefly before going back to fighting. Alison saw her Grandfather slashing werewolves in half with his sword. They were winning and Alison smiled. She turned towards another Alpha, "This is for Mom." Multiple arrows pierced the Alpha, and she fell dead.

* * *

_Jackson POV;_

Jackson slammed an Alpha to the ground and barred his werewolf teeth. Jackson suddenly heard a scream. He turned and saw Lydia, pinned underneath a girl Alpha. The girl was cutting Lydia, badly. Jackson's heart sped up. No! Not Lydia! Jackson roared and charged the Alpha.

He tackled the girl and sank his teeth into her neck, ripping his throat out. He let the body drop and he ran to his mate. Lydia was sitting up and holding her bleeding arm. he wounds were bad. Jackson held her tightly. Refusing to let go. After a few minutes; she pushed him away and stood. "I can fight...come on Jax." Jackson smirked. This was why he loved her. She was a fighter.

* * *

_Matt POV;_

Matt panted as he fought an Alpha twice his sieze. Matt was losing and bleeding heavily. He looked around and saw Luna fight Selene. His heart sank. She needed help. The Alpha slammed into Matt and he fell to the ground. "What's wrong? You tired all ready?" The Alpha snarled.

Matt growled, stood, and began to wrestle the Alpha. All he could think about was getting to Luna...

* * *

_L__una POV;_

Blood dripped from Luna's wounds. Selene was a great fighter. Selene and Luna stared at each other, panting. "Just give up sister," Luna said. "Look around. Your Pack is half dead and mine is thriving. Just stop this violence." Selene's crimson eyes burned. "Never!"

She lunged at Luna and they began to fight again. Selene plunged her claws into Luna's sides. Luna howled and bit into her sister's shoulder. Selene howled in pain. Luna shoved her sister to the ground, punched her, then began to claw her over and over.

Selene grabbed onto Luna's hair and threw her. She stood up quickly, backing away. There was a loud scream and Selene's face went pale, her eyes wide. Luna and Selene turned and saw Derek; standing over a dead Rodger. "No!" Selene screamed and tried to lung at Derek, but Luna caught her. "Your mate is dead! Now give up!" "No! Never! He killed my mate!" Selene elbowed her twin in the face, and charged at Derek.

She plunged her claws into a warm body...but it wasn't Derek's. "No!" Luna screamed. Selene had plunged her claws into Matt's chest. Derek didn't even notice. He was already off killing another Alpha. Selene turned her head and smiled at her sister, "This boys seems important to you, sister. I'll kill him instead." Matt was choking on his own blood, Selene was the only thing holding him up.

Selene twisted her claws, making Matt scream, and splurt blood. Selene grabbed Matt's heart, with both hands, and pulled; breaking through bone and flesh, tearing out the boys heart. Luna crumbled to her knees, crying, and screaming. Matt fell to the ground...dead. Selene turned and smiled at Luna, dropping the organ onto the ground. "Now, you die Luna."

Luna started at the ground, crying. Her eyes burnt gold. She looked up at her sister; eyes gold, fangs barred, claws out. "I'll kill you! You fucking bitch!" Luna attacked her sister. Luna attacked her sister. "All you've ever done is make my life hell! Go to hell you bitch!" Luna plunged her claws into her sister, breaking bones, grabbing her heart, and squeezing.

But Selene did the same... Both the sisters had ahold of each others hearts, neither letting go. Everyone stopped fighting. They all looked over at the sisters. "No!" Erica screamed to her friend. "Luna! Let go or you'll die!" Luna was crying; but not from pain, from the lose of _everything_. If she died, then so would her sister.

Luna began to rip her sisters heart out, but so did her sister. "No!" Luna's Pack screamed. Luna ripped her sisters heart out, but then her's was ripped out too. Luna stared down at her sister, her sister staring back. Luna's vision wavered and she fell to the ground...dead.

The Alpha's were confused, not knowing what to do without Selene. They ran off into the woods. The Hale Pack didn't celebrate though...

* * *

_Stiles POV;_

Stiles paced. They should be back by now. Issac was laying on the couch, "Chill out Sty. They'll be back soon." Stiles shook his head. "I-I'll go cook some more." Stiles hurried into the kitchen; trying to preoccupy himself. Issac rolled his eyes and followed Stiles, "No more food! You've made a full four-coursed meal! No more!"

Stiles paced and Issac sat at the island. the front door flew open. Stiles ran into the livingroom, Issac close behind. The Pack entered the house and everyone laid down in the livingroom; Erica and Boy'd curled into each other on the loveseat, Alison, Scott, and Derek sat on the biggest couch. Chris and Gerard sat on the last couch. Jackson and Lydia collapsed on the floor. Peter scooped Stiles up and hugged him.

"Guys! You're all hurt!" Stiles cried out. Peter shook his head, "We're healing. Don't worry." Everyone was panting and exhausted. "Where's Matt and Luna?" Stiles asked. Erica whimpered. Peter looked away. Derek stood, walked over, and hugged Stiles, "They're gone Sty. They're gone..."

Stiles froze. "No.." He whispered. Two of his friends...gone. Just like that. They were dead. Stiles whimpered and buried his face into Derek's chest. Little Aidan stirred painfully and it felt like something dropped inside him... Gerard cleared his throat and stood, "If it's all the same with you all; we're going to go. We did what we needed." Peter nodded, "Thank you. For all the help." Chris and Gerard went to the door but Alison stayed. "Princess?" Gerard asked. But Alison shook her head, "I'm going to stay here," She grabbed Scott's hand. "With my friends." Chris and Gerard nodded and left.

Stiles looked up at Derek, then to Peter. He had Derek. He had Peter. He had them both. But...he still wasn't happy... "Derek...?" He whispered. Derek looked down at him. "Can...can we talk outside?" Derek nodded. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him outside, Peter close behind.

Stiles pulled Derek off the porch and they walked away from the house. Stiles knew what he had to say. He knew what he was feeling, and he knew what he was about to do. "Derek...I lo-love you." Derek smiled a little, "I love you too Sty. I always have." Derek grabbed his hands. "Come with me Stiles. Come live with me. I know you're pregnant with Peter's pup...but,-"

"Don't make me choose..." Stiles whispered, clutching Derek's leather jacket. "I love you...but," Stiles looked over his shoulder at Peter; who was waiting patiently. "It's always been him. I just never knew. I thought it was you, and at one point it was you. But it's him. It always has been." Stiles looked up at Derek with tear filled eyes.

Derek stared down at him with sad yet understanding eyes. "I always knew Stiles." Derek let go of Stiles hands and put his in his pockets and looked away. "I just...I just hoped you'd change your mind." He whisperd. Stiles felt his tears spill over. "Yeah. I hoped that too. But...but..." Stiles bowed his head, sobbing.

Derek grabbed Stiles chin; kissing his forehead softly. "Don't cry Stiles. I understand." Derek turned, and began to walk away. Stiles heart sped up dramatically. "Derek!" He shouted. Derek looked over his shoulder, "I hope you and your mate are happy Stiles. Just try not to forget; there _are_ others that love you. I always will." Derek turned and walked into the forest.

Stiles wiped his tears and went back to Peter. Peter smiled softly and held his arms out. Stiles walked over to him and they embraced. "You'll be alright Stiles. You made the right choice." Peter whispered. Stiles sniffled but managed to smile softly, "Yeah. I know."

Stiles looked up at Peter, smiling softly. Peter leaned down and their lips connected softly. Suddenly; Stiles felt something wet inbetween his legs. He looked down and saw a giant wet spot forming in his jeans and running down his legs. Little Aidan suddenly wasn't in his _stomach_; but somewhere else. And Stiles was suddenly in pain.

He leaned into Peter and cletched his shirt, "C-Call Dr. Deanton! M-My water broke and I'm having contractions!" Peter's eyes went wide and he picked Stiles up, carried him inside, and called Deanton.

* * *

**FINISHED.**

**I tried to get most of the POV's in the battle scene, but you know...whatever.**

**Random smut sorry.**

**BABY IS COMING.**

**WOO.!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am sad... the next chapter is the last to this story...DX **

**You all have been such great reviewers/readers. You've put up with my shit for 20 chapters. Thank you all so much.! I just want to apologize for some things:**

**1. Spelling mistakes; all my stories are unbeta'd. I can't find a beta & honestly I don't want one... lol.**

**2. Random & poorly written smut. Nuff said.**

**3. I left somethings unanswered. Like that random hook-up between Jackson & Danny. I thought I'd be able to explain somewhere in this story but it just never came up & didn't fit anywhere...I'll probably explain that stuff in the squeal.**

**4. The confusion; my main goal was to make you go from Peter to Derek. I love twists in stories & I think this was just completely confusing. Lol. & I noticed I spell Alison's name differently. In the beginning it was Allison but now it's Alison. I like the second way better. Sooo. Yeeah.**

**5. I'm sorry for the ending. You haven't read it yet...but there's a chance you'll hate me. So yes. Sorry for that.**

**This chapter is GROSS. Just saying. If you don't like descriptive gore...DON'T READ. Only warning.**

* * *

_Chapter 20._

_Peter POV;_

Peter carried a screaming Stiles inside the house. Everyone sprang up in a panic when they heard Stiles scream. "Call Deanton!" Peter cried. Jackson pulled his phone from his pocket and shoved it to Scott, "Call him! You know the number!" Scott dialed the number with shakey hands and called the doctor. "Someone go get Derek!" Peter growled.

Peter laid Stiles on the couch and ripped his jeans and boxers away, Lydia sat next to Peter, "What do I need to do?" She asked, remaining calm. Erica ran into the boys room, grabbed Matt's old video camera, ran back into the livingroom, and began filming. Boy'd, Jackson, Issac, and Scott ran outside, not wanting to watch. Alison stood next to Erica, not knowing what to do.

"Go get a towel and some water." Peter growled, holding onto Stiles hand. Stiles screamed and cried. Lydia jumped up and ran to go get the water. "Where's Deanton!?" Stiles cried. He screamed out again. "Aidan is _coming._ I can feel him!" Peter held onto Stiles hand tightly and ran a hand through his out grown hair, "Just breath Stiles. Dr. Deanton is coming. You're doing great, just breath." Lydia returned with the towel and water. Peter splashed a little bit of water on Stiles.

Soon Dr. Deanton arrived. "Finally!" Erica growled. Alison and Erica sat on the oppisite couch, Erica filming. Lydia sat next to Peter. Dr. Deanton pulled on his gloves, "Get Stiles onto the floor. Put a pillow behind his back." They did as they were told. Stiles leaned into Peter's cheast, heaving. "Breath Sty." Lydia cooed.

"He's way too early." Peter growled. "Is the baby alright?" Dr. Deanton spread Stiles legs and looked around. "Yes, the baby should be fine. The baby is just early. It grew quickly." Deanton sighed. "We can't do a c section. Stiles, you have to birth the baby." Stiles was sweating and cletching Peter and Lydia's hands. "What does that mean?" He panted. Deanton sighed. "Your...anus...will rip and expand,-" "_What!?_" Stiles hissed. "Let me explain Stiles," Dr. Deanton said. "Your anus will expand and rip, but _it will grow back_. I promise. What I need you to do Stiles, is breath, relax, and push. Alright?" Stiles nodded and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

The front door flew open and Derek barged in, "How's he doing!?" Derek shouted, sprinting over, and sitting next to Peter. "Fine so fair." Peter whispered. Stiles through his head back and screamed; making Derek wince. "It's time Stiles." Dr. Deanton said. He grabbed Stiles member and pushed it up, exposing Stiles hole; which was expanding and closing while blood trickled out.

Derek winced again at the sight. Lydia stayed pokerfaced. Peter stayed calm and the girls on the couch shrieked. Dr. Deanton positioned himself, "Alright Stiles. On the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can. Okay?" Stiles nodded. "One..." Derek whispered. "Two..." Lydia spoke softly. Peter looked at Stiles and smiled reasurringly, "Three."

Stiles cried out as he pushed. He closed his eyes, chewed his lips, and screamed. Peter looked over and saw Stiles hole expanding; it was getting larger and larger, blood oozed out. Suddenly something happened to Peter. He had never tasted Stiles blood, never even though about it. And here it was oozing all over the nice floor. Peter was tempted to lick it up, but didn't. Peter looked over at Derek and saw him struggling as well. The smell of Stiles blood was _so_ intoxicating.

Peter shook his head and grunted, forcing himself to think of Little Aidan. "Come on Sty," Peter encouraged. "Little Aidan will be here soon. Just keep pushing." Stiles nodded. He pushed again and screamed. "Come on Stiles!" Lydia hissed. Stiles pushed again and there was a horrible sound; everyone looked to Deanton, who's hands were coated in crimson blood, a grimance on his face. Stiles hole had ripped. It was obvious sense Stiles was screaming twice as loud and begging for Derek to rip his throat out. Which hurt Peter's feeling a bit, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Come on Sty!" Erica growled, standing and still filming, "Come on push!" Stiles pushed again and the horrible sound continued. The sound made Peter want to close his ears forever and never hear anything ever again. "How much does it rip!?" Derek growled at Dr. Deanton. Dr. Deanton shook his head, "I'm not sure. It's never ripped this badly before. There's a lot of blood..." Deanton trailed off.

Peter felt fear. Derek looked deeply into his eyes; they both feared the same thing. But they wouldn't say it out loud. Lydia was looking at her friends in fear. She had the same thoughts the Hales did. "Stiles push dammit!" Alison hissed. Stiles pushed one more time, "The head is out! The head is out!" Erica cried. Stiles' eyes opened wide, "I wanna see!" "Stiles!" Dr. Deanton growled. "Keep pushing or your your baby will choke on all this blood!" Stiles pushed in fear of losing his first child.

There was the single sound of a baby's cry and everyone stopped. "Oh! His face is beautiful! Keep going!" Alison cheered, she was already crying. Stiles chuckled, crying too, and kept pushing. Peter rubbed Stiles chest soothingly, "Our baby is almost here Sty. Just a little further." Stiles kept pushing, screaming in pain, but crying with joy.

The cries filled the house. Even the boys peaked their heads in, but quickly left again at the sight of all the blood. "Oh man Sty," Erica said, leaning in closer to film, "Your asshole stretched far. I mean, it looks so weird. There's a lot of blood, but the kid sure is cute!" "Erica, shut up." Lydia hissed. Erica nodded and apologized quietly.

"The baby is almost here Stiles!" Dr. Deanton said, smiling. Everyone looked at Stiles, and stilled. He was pale, paler than normal. He looked exhausted and tired. And the blood. Oh the blood. Peter exchanged worried glances with Derek and Lydia. Stiles was breathing heavily; all the hybrids could hear his heartbeat slowing. Peter was going to be sick.

With one last push and a cry from Stiles; Little Aidan was born. Dr. Deanton scooped up the new born and rubbed it's back. It coughed up some blood but then began to cry. Deanton wrapped it up in a blanket and everyone was quiet. Peter stared at his child. His first child ever to be born. Peter felt tears in his eyes. Even Derek was wiping at his eyes. Lydia crawled over to Dr. Deanton and took the child. She craddled it lovingly.

Peter turned towards his mate and smiled, crying. "Look Stiles," He said, hugging Stiles. "It's our baby! He's born! He's right there, in Lydia's arms. Oh Stiles, he's so beautiful. Would you like to see him?" Stiles was barely moving but nodded. Lydia rotated the child in her arms, so that Stiles could see the babies face.

It opened its eyes and made a cooing noise. Stiles inhaled deeply. The baby had brown eyes, "H-He's so beatuiful Peter. Oh my...Derek...Derek look at his eyes. Little Aidan has my eyes!" Stiles giggled madly before falling silent. His eyes closed, "He's perfect..."

Silence.

The room was silent.

Everyone looked at Stiles.

Petera and Derek's eyes widened. His heartbeat was gone...

"Stiles?" Derek whispered. Stiles cheast wasn't moving. Peter's heart skipped a beat. "Stiles!" He shouted. He picked his mate up and held him in his arms. "Stiles?" He whispered, shaking Stiles lightly. "Stiles? Oh Stiles..."

_He was dead._

Gone.

None existing.

No longer here.

_Dead._

The girls began to cry and Deanton just stared blankly at Stiles body.

The boys came back inside and even they began to sob. Peter stroked Stiles cold, pale, cheek. A sob racked his body, making his shake. Peter felt tears slide down his cheeks and he screamed. Derek crawled over to Peter and Stiles; even he was crying. "No!" He shouted. "No! He can't be dead! He can't..." Derek stood and began to pace, trying not to wolf out.

"Male birthers...usually die giving birth." Lydia mumbled, sobbing. Peter held his dead mate tightly, "I won't let you go Stiles..." He kissed Stiles dead cold lips. "I won't!" Peter's fangs were barred. "We have to turn him!" Peter growled. Everyone stared at him. "T-The bite will bring him back! We can still save him!" Peter turned back to Stiles and ran his hands through Stiles hair, "I can still save you..."

Peter leaned into Stile neck, ready to bite. "No!" Derek screamed. Peter looked up at him. "_What?_" He hissed. Derek ripped Stiles lifeless body from Peter's arms, "Stiles may have chosen you over me, but I _won't_ let you turn him. That's not what he would have wanted! You of all people should _know_ that." Derek stressed his words.

Peter barred his fangs at Derek, taking Stiles back, "You'd rather out mate be_ dead_ than be one of us!? How can you be so selfish!?" Erica ripped out of Boy'd's arms and ran to the boys room. "I'm not being selfish! I don't want Stiles to come back and be something he hates. We can't force this onto him. Not like how you did Scott." The Hales began to fight over Stiles' body as the rest of the pack cried.

Erica ran back into the room with a tiny glass vile, at the bottom was a tiny amount of yellow powder. "Stop fighting!" She growled. Peter and Derek looked up at her with tear streaked faces. Erica held the vile up, "This brings people back to life! This is what Matt used to bring Peter and Issac back. We can bring Stiles back!" Peter held Stiles tightly. "What if it doesn't work...?"

Erica pointed to a sobbing Issac, "He's living proof it works! So are you Peter! Please, just try this!" Erica bent down to her Alpha and put the vile into his palm. Peter stared down at it. He looked from Stiles, to Derek, to the Pack, then back to Derek. Derek nodded, "Do it." Peter looked over to his child, who was crying in Lydia's arms. Peter nodded and opened the vile.

Stiles lips were slightly opened. Everyone held their breath as Peter sprinkled the powder into Stiles mouth. Peter set the vile down and everyone waited. The only noise was of Little Aidan crying.

Nothing happened.

Peter whimpered. He gave Stiles over to Derek, stood, and walked away. He slammed his fist into the wall, creating a hole. Peter wiped his tears away and walked over to Lydia. "I want to hold my child." He whispered. Lydia nodded. She kissed the top of the baby's head and handed it over to Peter.

Peter craddled his child. It immediantly stopped crying and cooed. Peter smiled. "Oh look at you...You've got your mother's nose..." Peter turned away from the Pack. He walked out the back door, Lydia close behind him. Lydia stood on the porch as Peter sat in the backyard, craddling his baby.

"Aidan," He whispered to his child. "You'll never get the chance to meet your mother. But he loved you so much. So much. He was so excited to be carrying you. You are the perfect creation of him. It's only us now. I swear I'll do my best to raise you right. I promise," Peter kissed his baby's forehead, "I promise..." He whispered.

Peter handed the baby back to Lydia. He walked into the woods and stood there.

He cried.

He howled.

He wolfed out and howled long, mournful, cries to the cresent moon.

He cried at the lose of his mate, the lose of his love, the lose of his childs' mother, he cried at the fact that he had lost his _everything._ He cried for hours.

Peter returned to normal. He fell to his knees, unable to cry anymore. He inhaled deeply and stood. He looked up at the moon and sighed. "Goodbye Stiles... I will always love you." Peter turned and began to walk back to the house. Peter stood outside the house when a strange sound filled his ears.

It was a heartbeat.

It was _Stiles_ heartbeat.

Peter ran into the house and saw everyone crowding around his mate. He shoved everyone away and pulled Stiles into his arms, "Stiles!?" He hissed. Stiles whimpered and began to stir. Everyone gasped and held their breath.

Brown eyes looked up at everyone.

Everyone began to cry happy tears. "Stiles!" Peter cried. He hugged and kissed his mate. Peter stroked Stiles cheek and stared into his eyes...something was wrong. Stiles brown eyes were empty and confused. His face was full of pain and fear.

"W-Who are you people...?"

Everyone gasped. He didn't remember them. There was another gasp and everyone turned and saw Lydia. Of couse Lydia was the only one who had notice something was off about Aidan. "Guys..." She whispered. "It's a girl."

* * *

**DON DON DOOOOOOOOON.**

**Okay so this wasn't as gross as I thought it'd be. But that's not the point. YAAY. ITS A GIRL.! BAHAHA HAD YOU ALL **


	21. Chapter 21

**I...am...SAD.**

**This is the last chapter of this story.!DX**

**I am so proud of this story, & that I was able to finish it. I love all my readers/reviewers. You're all SO amazing. Thank you for sticking with this story for so long. The squeal is going to be coming soon.! Be excited.!**

**This chapter explains what happened. You'll probably be confused at the end of this but I'll help explain. This is going to be short & sad-ish. LET'S FINISH THIS.!**

* * *

_Chapter 21._

_Stiles POV;_

_Pain...blood...and a baby cry. That's all he remembered._

Stiles eyes flew open and he gasped. He stared up at a ceiling, panting. _Where am I?_ He thought. Stiles blinked his eyes and sat up. Pain went up his whole backside. He whimpered and laid back down. What had happened? Stiles closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could. He didn't remember anything...

Except pain, blood, and a baby crying. What did that mean? Stiles looked around the room; he was laying on a bed, in a familiar room. Stiles thought hard. Who's room was this? Stiles head began to throb and he groaned. Something connected in Stiles memory. This was _his_ room. In _his_ house. Well his father's house actually. Stiles rolled onto his side, wincing at the pain. He looked at his sidetable, staring at his phone.

He reached out and grabbed it. He turned the screen on and looked at the time; 10:30 a.m. August 3rd. Stiles eyes widened. August 3rd!? Where had those other months gone!?

_Scott, I'm awake. I'm confused, in pain, and hungry! Please come over! Bring whoever you want. And PLEASE bring curly fries!_

Send.

Stiles texted Scott and laid his phone on his cheast. Stiles stomach growled loudly. Stiles phone vibrated and he opened Scotts' text;

_Stiles! I can't believe you're awake! I have so much to tell you! The gang and I will be over soon. And yes I'll bring you some damn curly fries.(:_

Stiles smiled. The gang? Did that mean everyone; Scott, Alison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Issac, Boy'd, and Derek? Stiles head pounded and the thought of Derek. There was something important he was supposed to remember about him... Stiles rolled out of bed, ignoring the pain. He stood up slowly and shivered as his barefeet touched the cold floor.

He should probably shower. Stiles went to his dresser, grabbed a white t-shirt, shorts, socks, and his favorite red hoodie. Stiles went into his bathroom and turned the water on. He stripped his shirt off and stared at his body; he looked perfectly normal. He ran a hand through hair; it was longer than he liked it. Stiles shrugged that off. Stiles peeled his sweats off and examined the bottom half of his body; that was fine too.

Stiles chewed his lip and climbed into the hot shower; it was really bothering him that he couldn't remember anything. Stiles let the water sting his skin. He scrubbed his hair and washed his body. The warm liquid was relaxing his too tense muscles. Stiles turned the water off and climbed out.

He dries off and got dressed. Stiles stared at his hair; he hated it long. He'd have to go to the barber's shop sometime. For now Stiles just shook it out and left it dry. Stiles pulled it hoodie on over his t-shirt, zipped his shorts up, and slipped into his socks. Stiles left his room and went into the hallway.

"Dad?" He called. His voice was raspy from lack of use. Stiles cleared his throat and tried again, "Yo Dad, you home?" No reply. He must have left for work already. Stiles sprinted down the stairs; which he later regretted sonce it only made his backside hurt worse.

Stiles looked around his house; everything was normal. Stiles went into the kitchen and looked around. Nope, nothing strange. Everything was normal. Stiles went to the fridge and found a note from his dad.

Son,

Gone to work. If you wake up today, I'm sorry that I'm not home. I'll be home tonight.

Love you,

Dad.

Stiles blinked his eyes. How long had he been sleeping? Stiles grunted in aggrivation. Why couldn't he remember anything!? Suddenly the doorbell rang and there were multiple knocks; "Sty! It's us! Open up!" Scott. "Stiles Stilinski, if you don't open this door now, we're coming through the window!" Erica. So Scott did bring everyone. Stiles heart fluttered with excitment. Was Derek with them?

"I'm coming!" Stiles shouted, running to the door. He slide on his socks and threw the door open. He only got a glimpse of his friends, and they were all suddenly attacking him in hugs. Scott threw his arms around his bestfriend, the rest of the Pack doing the same. Even Jackson was hugging him tightly.

"Guy, I can't breath." Stiles gasped. They all laughed and went into the livingroom, as if they had lived here all their lives. "Here buddy." Scott said, handing Stiles curly fries. Stiles snatched them out of his hands and shoveled handfulls into his mouth. "I love you Scott! Thanks!" Scott just chuckled and joined his girlfriend on the couch.

Stiles set the fries onto the coffee table and stood in front of his friends, "Alright. So what happened? I can't remember anything. Well, that's not entirely true. I remember three things; pain, blood, and a baby crying. What does that mean?" The Pack exchanged worried glances. "Sweetie," Lydia said softly, "Why don't you sit down." Stiles sat next to Lydia and Jackson. Scott stood now, "Where do you want me to begin?" Scott asked. Stiles thought hard.

"The last thing I remember is the Winter Formal," Stiles turned towards Lydia, "We were going to find Jackson...and...something happened..." Stiles trailed off. His head began to throb. He grunted and rubbed his temples. "Okay," Alison said. "That's a good place to start." Alison rubbed her boyfriend's arm and Scott began to talk;

"Peter attacked Lydia at the Formal. You saved her though, Sty. Peter wanted you to find Derek, because Kate Argent had him chained up underneath the Hale House. Do you remember that?" Scott asked. Stiles vaguly remembered. "Yes. I remember. Peter...did something...after I found Derek. What'd he do?" Stiles looked up at all his friends.

"He offered you the bite Sty. And you turned it down. You stood up to the scary Alpha and he let you go! You were so brave!" Lydia said, praising him. Stiles pride swelled, but he didn't remember any of that. Stiles just nodded. "Afterwards Derek and I got in a fight with the Argents," Scott said, continuing. "Peter came and killed Kate. He almost killed all of us. But you and Jax set him on fire." Stiles lips curved up and Jackson smirked.

"Derek slashed his throat wide open and became Alpha. Do you remember that?" Scott asked. Stiles did remember that. But the memory was fuzzy. He remember Derek's blue eyes burning crimson. "Yeah I remember." Stiles whispered. "Well shortly after that he created us." Issac said smiling. Stiles just blinked. Erica frowned. "You do remember us right?" Asked the pretty blonde.

Stiles chewed his lip. He remembered the three newest members. There was something about Erica...something she had said that made her one of his close friends. Stiles brushed the thought away, "Of course I remember you guys." The three smiled and Boy'd wrapped his arm around the blonde.

"Then new troubles came." Alison whispered. Stiles blinked, "What happened?" Stiles saw Lydia glaring at Jackson. Stiles turned towards him. "I..uh...kinda went pyscho." Jackson mumbled. Stiles chuckled. "What does that mean?" Jackson rolled his eyes and sat up, "I became this thing called a kanima. It's a giant lizard that can paralyze it's victums." Stiles blinked, in awe, "That sounds awesome!" Everyone laughed. "It was actually really dangerous Sty." Lydia said.

Stiles thought it over. Giant lizard...Stiles remembered a fuzzy memory of a green reptile. "I think I remember the kanima." Stiles whispered. Everyone smiled. "Well kanimas need Masters," Boy'd explained. "Matt was Jackson's Master. Do you remember that?" Matt? The name rang a bell, but Stiles couldn't remember. Stiles bit his lip, "I know the name, not the person. But keep explaining." Scott nodded;

"Well Matt went crazy and tried to kill us all. But Gerard ended up drowning him." Scott explained. Stiles eyes widened. "So Gerard became the kanimas Master?" They all nodded. "Do you remember that?" Lydia asked. Stiles shook his head. "Well...that really doesn't matter. Let's skip to the main reasons why we're here." Issac explained.

Alison nodded, "Gerard went crazy with power. He tried to kill Derek. But we had some help so things ended up being fine," Alison smiled a small smile, "And Gerard is fine now. So everything is fine." Stiles nodded. "That's really nice and all, but that doesn't answer my question. Why can't I remember anything?" Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"Stiles, I did something really terrible." Lydia whispered. Stiles raised his eyebrow. Lydia began to play with her hair, "I kinda...went crazy too...and I..brought Peter back from the dead. He's part of Derek's Pack now." Stiles eyes widened. His head throbbed and Stiles whimpered, cletching his head. "Sty!?" Scott asked, scared.

Stiles shook his head, "I-I'm fine. Just...why does my head hurt so bad? Is Peter the reason why I can't remember anything?" Scott shook his head. "Let's explain some more," Alison said. Scott nodded. "Sty," Alison said in a gentle voice, "Gerard kidnapped you and beat you. That's why you can't remember anything. He hurt you...really bad." Stiles blinked.

_Pain, blood, a baby crying._

"That explains the pain and blood I remember..." Stiles whispered. Everyone nodded, hopefully. "But..." Stiles mumbled. "The last thing I remember is a baby crying. Why?" Everyone smiled. "So do you remember Luna?" Erica asked. Stiles shook his head, "Who's Luna?" "You've been in a coma for awhile," Jackson explained. "The last thing that happened before you blacked out was Luna." Stiles was confused by Jackson's words.

"Derek and Peter had a counsin named Fae. When Peter came back from the dead, he found her. She was pregnant... She gave birth to Luna and afterwards she died. Luna lives with Peter and Derek in the Hale House. Which is fixed up by the way." Scott explained.

_Pain, blood, a baby crying._

Everything made since. "I get it now. Thanks guys." Stiles said, smiling at his friends. All his friends hugged him. "You know, now that you're up, Derek's gonna want to see you." Scott said. Stiles head pounded again. "I-I don't think that's a good idea." Stiles whispered. They all frowned. "Come on Sty," Erica begged. "Come with us. Plus, you can hold Luna for the first time! Come on, please!" Stiles chewed his lip but soon gave in. "Okay, I'll go." Everyone cheered.

Stiles walked outside and smiled when he saw his jeep. He rubbed the hood, "Hey there baby. How've ya been? I'm sorry I haven't been driving you. Daddy loves his baby." Everyone just stared at Stiles. Stiles cleared his throat, "Um..let's go."

* * *

They pulled up at the Hale House. It looked good. It was rebuild and panted. "The inside is still being decorated." Erica explained. She grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the house, "Come on! Come inside!" Stiles had a bad feeling. The last time he was here...something had happened...

Something caught Stiles eyes. He turned his head and his heart skipped a beat. Peter was leaning against a tree, staring at him. Peter smirked, looked away, and began to walk into the forest. Stiles heart throbbed. "Ignore him." Scott said, walking towards the house. Stiles followed his friends into the house.

"Derek! We're home!" Issac called. "And we brought a friend!" Erica said, laying down on a couch. The house looked good; it was painted and there was furniter. Stiles looked around and smiled. "Coming," Derek called. Stiles shivered at the sound of his voice. Stiles looekd up to the top of the stairs and saw Derek, holding a little bundle in his arms. Stiles held his breath. Something about that little bundle made a memory stir in Stiles mind.

_Brown eyes. Staring at him_.

Stiles shook the memory from his head. Derek walked down the stairs, staring at Stiles. He handed the bundle to Erica and walked over to Stiles. "Is it really you?" He whispered. Stiles smirked, "Yeah it's me. Man dude, I never thought you'd be the fatherly type." Stiles patted Derek's shoulder and Derek actually _smiled_. "Woah, where'd that come from?" Stiles joked.

"Stiles," Erica whispered. Stiles looked over at the blonde. "Do you wanna hold Luna for the first time?" Stiles eyes widened. He looked from Derek, to Erica, then to the baby. Stiles cleared his dry throat and nodded. Erica walked over and gentley handed Stiles the baby.

Stiles craddled the baby in his arms. It looked up at him with deep brown eyes. Stiles gasped and smiled up at his friends, "She's got my eyes..." Stiles whispered. He smiled at all his friends and looked back down at the baby. "Luna huh? That's a pretty name. You're so beatiful.." Stiles walked over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. Luna turned towards the mirror and cooed. "Hey, look at that," Stiles said smiling. "We kinda look alike." Derek walked up behind the two. Stiles stared at him through the mirror.

"You guys make a cute family..." Lydia whispered. Everyone glared at her. Why? Stiles head started pounding again. he winced and handed Derek the baby. "I-I think I better go home..." He mumbled. "Stiles," Derek said, handing Luna to Erica. "Please stay. Just a little longer."

Stiles shook his head. "I gotta go. But I'll come by tomorrow. Bye guys." Stiles all but ran out of the house. He jumped into his jeep, turned it on, and drove away quickly.

* * *

Stiles pulled into his driveway and climbed out of the jeep. He ran into his house and slammed the door. His head was spinning and throbbing. He groaned and cletched his head. He ran up the stairs and into his bedroom and slammed the door. He laid down on his bed and buried his head into his pillow.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. Stiles rolled over and saw Peter standing next to Stiles open window. Stiles gapsed and fell off his bed, "Peter! Get out of my house!" Peter looked sad. He walked over to Stiles and held his hand out. Helping him up? Stiles took Peter's hand and Peter yanked him up.

Stiles was suddenly against Peter's cheast, Peter's strong arms around Stiles. "Uh...Peter. Can you let go please?" Peter growled and Stiles cringed. "Do you really believe their lies?" His voice was cold. "Who's lies?" Stiles whispered. Peter let go of Stiles, "_Their_ lies. The things they told you today." Stiles head began to throb again.

"Peter you're hurting my head. Please just stop talking and leave." Stiles said. Peter shook his head frowning. "I'll make you see someday. I'll remind you of what really happened.," Peter's eyes opened and Stiles stared into his ice blue orbs. "And someday, you'll love me again."

Stiles was lost for words. "What?" He hissed. Peter walked closer to Stiles. He grabbed Stiles chin and made him look into Peter's eyes;

"Imagine this. Imagine meeting someone, who you never knew would mean so much to you. Talking to them everyday, looking forward to seeing them everyday. Seeing them in the morning, at night. Every single time that you're feeling down, they're the first person who can cheer you up. Instantly. The one person who can truly make you smile, without even trying. The one person you look forward seeing everyday, talking to every morning, till night. The one that truly makes you happy. The trust you have for them is strong. Then your feelings start to kick in. You start to fall for them, you fall for them hard. Even though you know that you shouldn't, because things wouldn't end well. You confess, that you have feelings for them. They end up feeling the same way. As time passes by, you end up together. You tell them that you love them, they say they love you back. You start to hang out with them, heaps. You fall for them more and more each day. Nothing could be more perfect. The one that you've always wanted, is yours. But then one day, it all disappears. Everything starts to fall apart. They no longer love you, they no longer have feelings for you. You mean nothing to them. Everything you ever shared, gone. Everything they ever said to you, was a _lie_. Hurts doesn't it?"

Stiles blinked, confused. "Why are you telling me this..?" He whispered. Peter leaned in close, "Because I love you." And then Peter was gone. Stiles was alone. Peter's words echoed around in his head. Stiles closed his window, turned off his light, and laid down on his bed. He knew nothing would ever be the same in Beacon Hills. And it was all Stiles fault.

"Because I love you too..." Stiles mumbled before drifting into sleep.

_"Because I love you too..."_

_The End._

* * *

**That's all folks.! The end of our story.! The squeal will be up soon.!**

**If you guys didn't catch on, The Pack told Stiles that everything that happened in Season 2 actually happened, instead of Stiles getting pregnant. I just love that last line & Peter's quote. So cute. Thank you guys for everything.! **

**Love you all lots.3**

**~Gabby92~**


End file.
